Les mémoires de l'Ange d'Argent
by Silver Angell
Summary: La vie des sœurs Silver allait bien changer après leur rencontre avec deux garçons. Les entrainant dans des aventures fantastiques. Le groupe d'amis résistera-t-il aux drames qui les attend ? Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires :)
1. Chapitre 1 - Prologue

Proloque - Ulette un destin

_Un jour où je me baladais en montagne, je fus surprise par un violent orage. Le ciel s'était brusquement obscurci. Il faisait presque nuit, alors qu'il était à peine deux heures de l'après-midi. En cherchant à redescendre dans la pénombre, je me trompais de chemin. Les trombes d'eau qui tombaient, n'arrangeaient rien. Il devenait dangereux de continuer ainsi sous la pluie. Je ne savais plus où aller, les pierres du chemin devenaient glissantes. J'avisais alors un large bosquet de petits saules en aval d'une rivière. Je partis me réfugier dessous, j'attendrais là que l'orage s'arrête enfin. En effet, sous ces arbres, la pluie serait moins dense. J'espérais que la forme du bosquet attirerait moins la foudre que le grand chêne à cinquante mètres de là, qui m'aurait fait un meilleur abri, mais potentiellement plus dangereux. _

_Au bout de trente minutes, l'orage ne diminuant pas de puissance, je cherchais autour de moi un abri plus efficace. Quand j'aperçus à la lueur d'un éclair, un pan de mur derrière une végétation assez dense. Je me rapprochai, m'aidant des lumières stroboscopiques de l'orage. Après le pan de mur à moitié éboulé, je trouvais un petit refuge très ancien qui avait dû servir à des bergers dans un autre temps. La porte en bois vermoulu ne résista pas longtemps. L'intérieur était poussiéreux et plein de toile d'araignée mais parfaitement sec. Le vieux toit de lauses, malgré son grand âge, était étanche. J'enlevais les toiles d'araignée avec un bâton qui traînait dans le coin. L'endroit n'était pas bien grand, juste de la place pour une table branlante, un tabouret auquel il manquait un pied et une sorte de lit assez étroit. Dans un coin, il y avait un âtre avec un crochet qui en son temps devait tenir une marmite au-dessus du feu. De vieilles boites en fer blanc traînaient sur une mince étagère._

_Totalement trempée par la pluie et transie de froid, je cherchais de quoi allumer un feu, histoire de me réchauffer, d'éclairer un peu cet endroit renfermé et aussi de m'occuper. Je trouvais des bûches dans une niche dans le mur en pierre derrière la table. Je dérangeais ainsi une armée de bestioles suspectes. Cependant, je ne m'attardais pas plus, prenant le bois, les mains pleines de toiles d'araignée. Le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, mon moral remonta un peu. Il est toujours plus agréable d'attendre la fin d'un orage à l'abri. J'étalais ma parka sur la chaise afin qu'elle sèche un peu près du feu. Assise sur le lit, j'observais l'endroit. J'avais déjà compté dix fois les araignées que je voyais. Je scrutai le chemin tortueux que prenait un coléoptère quand un bout de tissu attira mon attention dans la niche à bois. Une sorte de vieux chiffon sans importance. Puis je détournais mon regard pour une procession de fourmis qui visiblement cherchait une solution pour retourner chez elles sans se mouiller. Va falloir patienter les bébêtes ! Je m'ennuyais sec ! _

_Au bout d'un moment, mon regard retomba sur le chiffon. Et plus pour m'occuper que par réel intérêt, je poussai la table de côté afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à la niche creusée dans le mur de pierre. J'enlevai les bouts de bois qui étaient devant pour dégager le morceau de tissu qui semblait petit à petit plus grand. En tirant dessus, il resta coincé. En fait je m'aperçus qu'il enveloppait une sorte de boite assez lourde. De plus en plus intriguée, je dégageais cet étrange colis de la niche qui était bien plus profonde que je ne le pensais. J'amenai le tout au centre de la pièce. C'était un coffre en bois avec les renforcements de métal. La poignée, ainsi que le levier de fermeture étaient très rouillés. J'essayais de l'ouvrir, en vain. La rouille grippait le système de fermeture. Pendant que je cherchais de quoi gratter, mes pensées tournaient autour de ce que je pouvais découvrir à l'intérieur. Un trésor ? Non comment cela pourrait être possible dans une maison qui fermait si mal. Des provisions ? Des outils ? Totalement absorbée par ce que j'allais découvrir, je ne pensais plus à l'orage. C'est comme lorsqu'on vous offre un cadeau et que l'on a aucune idée de ce que c'est. Le moment de plaisir est dans l'ouverture._

_Enfin, j'arrivais à bouger un peu la tige de métal qui bloquait l'ouverture. Encore quelques efforts et cela serait bon. J'eus un moment, mauvaise conscience vis à vis du propriétaire du coffre. Mais la curiosité était plus forte. L'instant de vérité… Aller ! Aller ! Un trésor ? Le couvercle s'ouvrit dans un grincement de charnières. Il n'avait pas été ouvert depuis longtemps. Depuis quand ? Sur le dessus je vis encore un chiffon ou plutôt une pièce de tissu en brocard qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Il était dans les teintes cyan que le temps avait délavé. Cela sentait le vieux. Étrangement, il ne présentait aucun trou de mites. Le coffre était-il en bois de camphre qui à la propriété d'éloigner les insectes? Tout à ces pensées, je soulevai délicatement le tissu qui était plié en quatre et le posais sur le couvercle. En dessous, je trouvais un paquet rectangulaire, enveloppé d'un tissu beige plein de taches. Une ficelle de chanvre maintenait l'ensemble. J'avais l'impression d'être dans la peau d'un gamin qui découvre un trésor ! C'est idiot de l'avouer : j'avais le cœur qui battait très vite. Je pris le paquet et allais m'assoir sur le lit. Je défis délicatement la ficelle, les nœuds n'étaient pas serrés. Le tissu de protection avait l'usure d'avoir été maintes fois plié et déplié. Sous le tissu, je découvris… un livre. Il était magnifique. C'était un vieux livre, la couverture était en cuir marron clair. Je ne sais pas quel animal avait donné son cuir, mais son touché était d'une incomparable douceur. La patine du temps avait laissé des taches et des endroits plus brillants dus aux frottements des mains qui l'avaient manipulé. Pas de titre… J'ouvris doucement le livre, les pages craquèrent. Il ne devait pas avoir été ouvert depuis des dizaines d'années. La première page était vierge, faite d'un papier jaunis assez épais qui s'apparentait plus à une sorte de parchemin que d'un papier blanc 80 g sorti d'une rame de papier standard. Les bords des pages étaient irréguliers. La deuxième page donnait un titre visiblement écrit à la plume. Ce livre n'avait pas été imprimé, c'était un manuscrit. Je m'approchais de la lueur de la cheminée et je déchiffrais :_

**_Les mémoires de l'Ange d'argent._**

_Je commençais la lecture, d'abord difficilement, m'habituant progressivement à l'écriture. Le temps s'arrêtât. Dieu seul sait quand je revins dans le présent…_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Ulette, un destin

_Chap 2 : Ulette - Un destin_

_L'orage faisait rage dehors. La lumière vacillante des flammes de l'âtre donnait un aspect inquiétant sur les pages du vieux manuscrit. Je lus le titre, et tournai la page. L'orage, la maison de berger et son odeur de poussière disparurent…_

Que la déesse Ulette qui eut un si cruel destin, me donne le courage et la force de finir ce manuscrit. Ma vie s'enfuit peu à peu. Et avant que la grande faucheuse ne me précise notre rendez-vous inéluctable, je mets toute mon énergie dans l'accomplissement de cette tâche. Toi qui t'apprêtes à lire ces écrits, sache qu'en contrepartie, tu en deviendras le gardien. L'aventure est extraordinaire, mais non sans danger. Sauras-tu résister et ne pas te perdre toi-même dans mon monde? Seuls les plus aguerris en leur âme et leur cœur peuvent couver l'espoir d'en ressortir indemne. L'un des dangers, et non des moindres, est de contracter la geek, maladie malheureusement incurable ou presque.

La lumière est faible dans cette taverne. Le patron du Chat Brulé, où je me suis réfugiée du froid mortel de ce Novamaire, me connait bien et m'a concédé une chandelle afin que je puisse écrire à mon aise. Après tout, il peut bien faire ce geste, j'ai toujours été bonne cliente, payant kamas sur l'ongle, ce qui devient rare. Dehors, il fait sombre. Même au cœur de la journée, on a toujours l'impression qu'il fait nuit à Brakmar. Est-ce un sortilège, une particularité climatique ou tout simplement le goût pour les couleurs sombres de ses habitants ? Je ne l'ai jamais su. Cette ville est la citée privilégiée des démons, leur fief. Le penchant des habitants pour le combat se ressent dans l'atmosphère de cet endroit. Un peu comme si le quartier des abattoirs s'étendait sur l'ensemble de la bourgade. Il n'est pas rare non plus de croiser des aventuriers neutres, en quêtes de bonnes affaires. Contraste avec Bonta, la ville des Anges, lumineuse, bien ordonnée et souvent plus onéreuse.

Ami lecteur, permets moi de me présenter. Je suis née sur l'ile flottante d'Incarnam, le neuvième jour de Javian, de l'an de grâce 639 et reçus en baptême le nom de Silver-Angel. Que fait maintenant l'Ange d'Argent dans une taverne Brakmarienne ? Tu le sauras si tu poursuis ta lecture. Très jeune, je montrai des qualités pour la discipline de l'archerie. Beaucoup se souviennent qu'il était déconseillé de se trouver entre moi et ma cible. J'ai deux sœurs. La benjamine, Silver-Mystic qui deviendra une Eniripsa hors pair pour la qualité des soins qu'elle promulguait. Entre nous deux, le courant n'est jamais bien passé. Je n'ai jamais supporté ce moustique arrogant qui m'arrive au nombril. Cependant, dans les batailles nous savions mettre nos querelles de côté et nous entendre. La cadette se nommait Silver-Sacrifice, la stupide tradition familiale ne nous fit pas échapper au préfixe de la famille « Silver ». Enfin, nous n'étions pas les seules à nous balader avec ces particules idiotes. Il y avait bien pire que « Silver »... « Sacrie », ma deuxième sœur, dont le nom la prédestinait à ce rôle avant même sa naissance, deviendra une combattante de contact redoutable grâce à une magie de sacrifice un tantinet salissante.

Notre monde Ulette était alors jeune, plein de promesses d'avenir et de conquêtes. De nombreux aventuriers se lançaient à la découverte de ce nouveau monde. L'ardeur et la passion étaient au rendez-vous, les abandons aussi. Comme tous, nous faisions nos armes sur des combats modestes qui toutefois pouvaient vite tourner au carnage si nous manquions d'attention.

_Quelque part dans l'enceinte de Teinéla :_

Angel : Hey ! Le moustique ! Tu comptes nous sortir tes soins pour l'apéro ?

Mystic : Arrête de beugler pour une égratignure, l'asperge !

Angel : Wé c'est ça ! Attends que je sois à moitié morte comme d'habitude ! Soigne au lieu de taper !

Mystic : Ho ! Hé ! Je ne suis pas ta bonne !

Angel : Moucheron !

Mystic : Coton tige anorexique !

Angel : Mouche à m…

Sacrie : Ho ! C'est pas fini vous deux ! Aidez-moi plutôt ! Ce qu'il put ce bouftou !

Angel : Recul un peu, t'es dans ma ligne de vue.

Sacrie : Ah ! Enfin il est mort. Regarde un peu ces cuisses ! Cela fera de bon gigot.

Angel : oui on va garder la laine et le cuir pour le métier de Mystic et on vendra le reste.

Mystic : Ah ! Mon sac est plein. Je dois vider tout ça dans le coffre.

Angel : Ok on rentre les filles. Euh… Sacrie reste loin de moi !

Sacrie : Bah pourquoi ?

Mystic : Ben t'as une armée de tique qui zonzonne autour de toi…

Sacrie : Hey ! Pas ma faute ! Il faut bien l'empoigner la bête si je veux l'égorger. Ça grouille de tique dans sa laine.

Angel : Pour ça que j'aime bien me battre avec un arc. C'est hygiénique ! Pas d'éclaboussures, on reste propre.

Sacrie : Mouai… De toute façon vous êtes fringuées comme pour aller à la plage ! Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre en pantalon comme moi.

Mystic : Et n'avoir aucun style ! Tss ! Certainement Pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi, on n'irait pas à la plage de la Merdasse après ? Il fait soleil. Cela doit être agréable par ce temps.

Angel : Sans moi, c'est surpeuplé d'imbéciles, ça pue la marée et les ressources sont invendables.

Mystic : Arrête de penser rentabilité 5 minutes !

Angel : Si tu veux ta cape dorée de frimeuse, il faut bien.

Mystic : Hey ! Tu ne te plaindras pas des soins !

Angel : Euh ! T'as pas oublié de soigner là ? Heureusement que je suis Alchimiste. On est jamais aussi bien servies que par soit même !

Mystic : *Boude*

Sacrie : … se gratte… Foutus tiques…

Angel : Demain on ira dans la forêt des abraknydes, ça sera plus rentable qu'ici.

Sacrie : On gère tu crois ?

Angel : Oui, si le moucheron se sort sa baguette du…

Mystic : Gnagnagna…

A cette époque, nous habitions la bourgade d'Astrub. Cette cité était très animée et surtout très bruyante. Il y avait plein de vendeurs à la criée. A ce demander si on ne les égorgeait pas pour certains. Et ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait ! Pendant, nos moments de pause, Mystic allait taquiner le poisson dans le petit lac au centre de la ville, je m'occupais à cueillir des plantes ou faucher des céréales pour fabriquer des potions ou du pain, bien utiles quand Mystic avait des coups de faiblesses en soin... Sacrie, quant à elle, allait se disputer les maigres arbres qui bordaient la ville avec une armée de bucheron. Il fallait être rapide, s'il on voulait espérer récolter quelque chose. Avant d'aller me coucher, j'allais m'acquitter de la taxe, qui nous donnerait le droit de nous écarter de la cité. C'était un vrai racket légal. Pas moyen de s'éloigner d'Astrub sans payer !

_Le lendemain, à l'orée de la foret des Abraknydes :_

Angel : Bon tout le monde est équipé ?

Sacrie : Ouep ! On prend les trois-là, vers l'arbre ?

Angel : On test lui tout seul, non ?

Sacrie : Ben go !

_Cinq minutes plus tard :_

Angel : Hum, une écorce, un bourgeon, une racine. Ça nous fera dans les 250 k, hum donc 1000 k en 20 min si on les prend par un, ou 1000 k les 10 minutes si on les chope par 4, hum non on les gère pas, donc …

Sacrie : Donc zéro k la minute, si tu n'arrêtes pas de spéculer !

Mystic : Mouarf !

Angel : Tss… On chope les trois près de l'arbre, aller hop hop !

Difficile à ce moment-là, de s'imaginer que ces bébêtes-là nous paraitraient bien faiblardes, par rapport aux véritables monstres que l'on rencontrera après bien des péripéties.

Avec mes sœurs nous avions pris nos habitudes dans les plaines de Cania, vaste territoire au sud de Bonta. Bien pratique pour nos affaires de commerces, car nous avions rejoints alors l'alignement des anges, plus par facilité, que par réelle conviction. A cette époque, le monde économique était tenu par les Anges. Les Démons devaient s'infiltrer en taupe, s'ils voulaient espérer vendre ou bien acheter quoique ce soit de valable. Nous nous étions spécialisées dans plusieurs métiers. J'avais pris les travaux de cueillettes et devint ainsi Maitre paysan, boulanger et surtout Maitre alchimiste, bien pratique pour avoir facilement toute sorte de potions très utiles. Mystic se mit à la pêche. Comment ce moustique agaçant arriva à passer maitre dans ce domaine, relève du mystère. Elle prit ensuite des cours de coutures sur cuir et devint une cordonnière renommée. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de monde lui montre des chausses ou des ceintures qui portent sa signature. Je dois reconnaitre, que lorsqu'elle s'en donne la peine, elle est capable de faire des merveilles. Enfin, il faut surtout avoir la chance d'avoir une tête qui lui revienne… Plus tard, elle complètera ses connaissances par l'art du sculptage de baguettes. Ma cadette quant à elle, s'était tournée vers des métiers plus physiques comme le bucheronnage ou la chasse. Tout ceci, nous permettant de vivre relativement confortablement.

Après plusieurs essais malheureux, nous avions enfin trouvé une guilde à laquelle nous affilier. Les "Joyeux Loufokes" était un rassemblement de compagnons qui ne se prenaient pas trop au sérieux, mais qui étaient solidaires et toujours de bonne humeur. Les recrutements étaient très rares et fait au feeling. Pas de règlement en trois volumes comme dans les grandes guildes qui émergeaient petit à petit. Le crédo de cette petite confrérie : discrétion et éviter les conflits. Aujourd'hui la guilde reste encore inconnue, même s'il elle fait partie des plus anciennes d'Ulette. Ceci me permit de me lancer dans l'élevage des Dragodindes, sorte de gallinacées ou "dindonus stupidicus" qui ont la particularité de donner des pouvoirs à ceux qui les chevauchent et souvent de mordre le postérieur des passants imprudents. Je me lançais donc dans les croisements de ces animaux franchement pas dociles. Des années plus tard, j'étais à la tête d'un cheptel imposant et de qualité.

Comme souvent, un matin nous partîmes combattre dans la plaine de Cania, près des montagnes du même nom. On y trouvait de grandes bêtes féroces dont la peau était dure comme de la pierre : des craqueleurs de la sous espèce des plaines "Craquelus plainicus". Ils étaient souvent accompagnés de petites bestioles très colorées qui ressemblaient à des flans de gelée : Les blops. - Quel que soit l'univers fantastique que l'on traverse, il y a toujours un truc gluant qui y traine ! - Assez inoffensives, les blops avaient pourtant le don de gêner les combats. Nous étions bien rodées, avec mes sœurs et enchainions les combats, gagnant en efficacité. Alors que nous nous reposions entre deux combats, une alarme retentit sur nos cadrans : un des percepteurs de la guilde était en proie à une attaque ! Je partis l'aider à se défendre. L'attaquant était un Ecaflip du nom de Sephiroth-Deiceved. L'histoire ne devait pas s'arrêter à une simple attaque de percepteur…


	3. Chapitre 3 - Une équipe soudée

Chapitre 3 - Une équipe soudée

_Un grondement infernal suivit d'un tremblement me fit sursauter et me sortit le nez du manuscrit. J'avais un peu froid et entièrement absorbée par ma lecture, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que le feu se mourrait dans l'âtre. Et que surtout, je n'y voyais plus grand-chose. Je posais délicatement l'ouvrage qui m'avait ainsi hypnotisée et allais remettre du bois dans la cheminée. Dehors, c'était toujours une pluie drue qui tombait. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, me disant qu'il ne fallait pas que cela dure trop longtemps. Je me réinstallais confortablement et repris le livre. De nouveau, la magie opéra, trente seconde plus tard, je n'entendais déjà plus l'orage, transportée dans un autre monde._

La rencontre avec Sephiroth devait changer radicalement notre vie sur Ulette. En effet, après l'attaque de notre percepteur, nous étions devenus ami. La défense du percepteur s'étant plus transformée en grande discussion qu'en réel combat. Nous partions donc souvent ensemble et son aide était précieuse. Peut-être parce que c'était un assez bon guerrier, les dissensions avec mes sœurs s'atténuèrent. Mon moustique de sœur lui fit, en vain, un grand numéro de charme. Sacri était ravie d'avoir un autre combattant spécialisé dans le corps à corps avec qui partager la myriade de tiques qui pullulait dans la fourrure des monstres. Et moi… bref.

Sephiroth avait un compagnon de combat qui nous rejoint rapidement. C'était un être squelettique, d'apparence assez refroidissant. De nature discrète, Sylis gagnait pourtant à être connu. Notre petite troupe, ainsi réunie, pouvait s'attaquer à des expéditions plus ardues. C'est alors qu'un jour de Maisial, nous débarquâmes sur l'ile d'Otomai. Cette ile portait le nom d'un célèbre alchimiste qui faisait des expériences un peu obscures sur la faune locale. Il payait d'ailleurs très cher, tout spécimen qu'on lui amenait vivant. Sa vie ressemblait à une éternelle quête. Quand, plus tard, on s'avança dans l'ile, en voyant des Bitoufs pour la première fois, je me demandais si on n'était pas tombé sur l'ile du docteur Moreau…

**_Village côtier – Ile d'otomai_**

Mystic : Oula c'est cool ici ! Haaa, je n'ai pas pris ma crème solaire à l'huile de sésame.

Sacrie : ….

Sephiroth : Elles ont l'air sympa les maisons ici. Ça a un air de vacances ! On devrait s'en acheter une !

Angel : Euh… avec quels kamas

Sephiroth : Avec ceux qu'on n'a pas hihi.

Angel : Alala…

Sylis : On va voir dans la plaine, si on peut trouver des Kidos et des kilibriss ?

Mystic : Et si on restait sur la page ? … Pourrait aller faire trempette…

Angel : On n'est pas là pour bader !

Sephiroth : Aller hop ! Direction les grandes plaines herbeuses.

La traversée pour arriver sur l'ile d'Otomai, n'avait pas été de tout repos. Les navires se faisaient souvent attaquer par des pirates. Nous avions d'ailleurs fait naufrage lors de cette première traversée. Heureusement, nous nous étions échoués sur une petite ile, sains et saufs. Nous étions alors tombés sur un capitaine qui tentait de réparer son rafiot. En nous y mettant tous ensemble, son embarcation pu reprendre la mer et nous avec. Arrivant ainsi sur Otomai avec deux jours de retard sur notre planning initial. Pas grand-chose à manger, mais pas mal de rhum…

Si le village côtier d'Otomai avait au premier abord, l'air accueillant. On était vite mal à l'aise avec ces maisons de pécheurs et tout ce matériel de pêche qui pendaient à l'abandon. Les poissons avaient désertés les côtes et les pécheurs avec. Les plages étaient peut être paradisiaques, mais la faune locale se faisait des festins avec les imprudents. A la suite de Sylis, je m'avançais vers la sortie nord du village. Sephiroth suivait, musardant autours des maisons souvent à vendre. Mon moustique de sœur (un papillon selon elle) avançait les bras écartés pour un bronzage optimum. Sacri fermait le cortège, les mains dans les poches. Rapidement le sable fit place à l'herbe. Celle-ci était suffisamment haute pour servir de camouflage. Il faisait chaud, l'air vibrait. Sylis contourna une gros touffe d'herbe, quand un gros oiseau l'attaquât par derrière. Je ne sais lequel des deux se fit le plus mal, Sylis dont le postérieur était coincé dans le bec du Kido, ou le volatile qui venait de se heurter à un os et pas des moindre. L'animal était seul, on eut vite fait de le tuer et le dépecer. Cependant, nous décidâmes de resserrer les rangs. L'attaque avait été rapide.

L'après-midi passa vite, nous avions évité les gros rassemblements de monstres, privilégiant les petits groupes, plus faciles à maitriser. Vers cinq heures, nous nous décidions d'arrêter là et d'aller squatter une maison vide au village de pécheur. Sephiroth marchait en tête, ravi de l'expérience acquise pendant la journée. Tout à l'idée de la journée du lendemain, Il ne vit pas le troupeau de Kilibriss qui se confondait avec les hautes herbes. L'agressivité des monstres ne fit pas un pli dès qu'ils aperçurent l'Ecaflip et fondirent sur lui avec deux Bitoufs qui trainaient par là. Vrüt vrüt. Nous nous précipitâmes pour aider notre compagnon qui était déjà totalement paralysé et dont les deux joues enflaient suites aux baffes que lui donnèrent les Bitoufs avec… leurs pattes. Deux minutes plus tard, c'était au tour de Sacrie d'être complétement bloquée. La soudaineté de l'attaque, ne nous avait pas permis de bien nous placer vis-à-vis des monstres qui avaient un pouvoir redoutable. Ils paralysaient leur adversaire, celui-ci était réduit à encaisser les coups sans pouvoir esquiver ou riposter. Sylis eut le temps de se lancer un sort d'invisibilité et attaqua les monstres avec des poisons insidieux, tandis que je réussi à m'éloigner du cœur de la bataille essayant d'entraver au maximum cette horde hostile. Comme pour accentuer la scène, le ciel se couvrit d'épais nuages gris sombre. Autant sous le soleil, les grandes plaines herbeuses offraient un paysage gai, autant sous ce ciel plombé, l'atmosphère devenait pesante. J'entendais l'épée de Sephiroth, enfin délivré, taper sur les Kilibriss. Il devait leur courir après, car les monstres faisaient des bonds prodigieux. Mystic se mis au milieu de la bataille avec un bouclier, essayant d'attirer sur elle les sorts de paralysie. La tactique fonctionna. Et les combattants de l'équipe purent finirent de mettre en pièces les bêtes féroces sans se faire paralyser. Épuisés, on finit par rejoindre le village côtier avec la plus grande prudence. Cette ile ne pardonnait pas aux étourdis. On finit par s'installer sous une grande maison qui avait dû être un établissement bancaire. Mystic trouva une pièce de monnaie dans le sable et passa le reste de la soirée à creuser un peu partout. Si elle trouva de quoi acheter une dizaine de pains, ce fut bien tout.

Sephiroth : Bon, demain on recommence. C'est fou l'expérience que l'on engrange vite ici !

Sylis : Exact. Mais il faut que l'on s'améliore encore. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une immense bête, le Rasboul majeur, dont les plumes permettraient de confectionner une belle ceinture.

Sacrie : Je vois de quoi tu parles, mais il me semble que cette ceinture est trop puissante pour tes capacités actuelles.

Sylis : C'était en prévision.

Sephiroth : Et si on allait du côté de la grotte Hesque demain ? D'après ma carte c'est de l'autre côté de la grande jungle obscure que l'on a aperçus tout à l'heure.

Mystic : Bah, on n'aura qu'à la traverser pour y aller.

Angel : Je préfèrerais qu'on fasse le tour par le sud.

Mystic : Froussarde !

Angel : Non, juste prudente. On a eu déjà du mal avec le dernier groupe. Et j'ai dans l'idée que ce qui peuple cette jungle soit beaucoup plus dangereux.

Sylis : Bon demain, direction la grotte hesque. En plus Angel pourra nous faire quelques potions bulbiques non négligeables. Il est temps de dormir.

Le lendemain, la lumière étincelante du soleil nous réveilla tôt. Après un frugal repas, nous nous mimes en route, direction l'ouest. A la sortie du village, un animal étrange nous attendait : un craqueleur poli. J'en avais déjà entendu parler, car cette bête était douée de parole. En effet, quand Sylis et Sephiroth lui tombèrent dessus, il cria « Je souffre » à chaque coup, mais le plus déconcertant est qu'avant de mourir, il nous dit : « Au revoir M'sieur, Dames ». Quel étrange animal ! Je me demandais ce que l'on allait trouver d'autre sur celle ile !...


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le pont de la mort

Chapitre 4 - Le pont de la mort

_J'avais la jambe droite totalement ankylosée. Je changeais de position, tournant la tête de droite à gauche, la nuque raide. Je remis du bois dans l'âtre sans même en avoir conscience et repris ma lecture. De nouveau le temps s'arrêta..._

La journée avait bien commencée. Le paysage de bord de mer était agréable avec cette eau bleue turquoise. Mystic se payait un méga coup de soleil qui lui donnait un air de luciole grillée, à moins que cela ne se rapproche plus de la greu-vette, arf l'horreur (1). Moins coriace que les animaux des plaines herbeuses, la faune du littoral nous offrait des combats rapides avec à la clé des ressources intéressantes.

Je trouvais même un laboratoire d'alchimie totalement désert mais en état de fonctionnement. Je pus ainsi concocter directement sur place un nombre intéressant de potions. Cela permit aussi d'alléger nos sacoches. Notre enthousiasme aux combats fit, qu'au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, nous trouvions de moins en moins de sujets à combattre. Sylis suggéra que l'on s'aventure dans la grotte Hesque. Estimant que nous avions suffisamment prit nos marques avec cette catégorie de bestioles. L'entrée de la grotte sentait la marée. Je suspectais qu'elle devait être inaccessible à marée haute. Je m'engageai à la suite des autres, vraiment pas rassurée par les lieux. C'était humide, de l'eau salée ruisselait sur des colonnes de coraux. J'avais l'impression d'entrer dans la coquille d'un crustacé géant. A part Mystic qui s'inquiétait de salir ses vêtements, les trois autres avançaient, motivés d'en découdre. Faisant confiance en leur assurance à gérer la situation, je continuais le cœur plus léger. En effet, l'exploration de la grotte fut facile, nous éliminions aisément les monstres qui nous barraient le chemin. Nous arrivâmes ainsi dans une grande salle dont la voute était bien à 15 mètres au-dessus de nos têtes. Il fallait bien ça pour l'occupant des lieux. L'animal ressemblait à une congrégation géante de coquillage. Il était magistral (2) dans ces lieux.

Nous avions déjà combattu des sujets de la même espèce, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus petits. C'était déjà difficile de percer leur carapace, une véritable armure de calcaire. Je me doutais donc que le monstre présent devant nous, allait nous donner du fils à retordre. Et ce fut le cas. Dès les premières minutes, il assomma d'un coup Sephiroth qui était le plus près de lui. Je dus jouer avec des flèches de recul et d'entrave de mouvement pour le tenir loin de nous, trouvant plus judicieux de le gérer à distance. Mystic eut fort à faire pour nous soigner. Après avoir terrassé ce Corailleur nous cherchâmes un coin tranquille pour nous reposer et manger.

Sylis : On va peut-être en rester là aujourd'hui pour les combats, non ?

Sacrie : Oui, surtout que notre réserve de pain a bien diminuée.

Angel : Je me demande à quoi servent ses espèces de reliques que l'on a ramassées dans la grotte.

Sephiroth : Faudra se renseigner en ville. Ouille ma tête ! Il m'a cogné fort l'autre gros tas de cailloux.

Angel : Si on finissait la journée en explorant l'ile ? En suivant la plage de corail, on devrait retourner vers le village côtier. Les animaux ne sont pas agressifs dans cette zone.

Mystic : Tient ! Il y a un pont là-bas. Avec un drôle de monsieur dessus.

Sylis : Il pourra peut-être nous renseigner sur les reliques.

Sephiroth : Bonjour !

Le gardien : Quel est votre couleur préférée ?

Sephiroth : Euh ?

Le gardien : Rose Kralamoure, Orange Prespic ou Vert Gloutovore ?

Sephiroth : Bleu ! J'aime bien le bleu moi !

Le gardien : Mauvaise réponse, tu dois me combattre !

Sephiroth : Non, mais on voulait juste savoir pour les reliques qu'on a … Mais aie ! Non ! Pas encore la tête !

Angel : Mais arrêtez vieux chnoque !

Mystic : Oui ! Il a déjà assez pris de coups aujourd'hui !

Le gardien : Quel est votre couleur préférée ? Rose Kralamoure, Orange Prespic ou Vert Gloutovore ?

Sacrie : Si on a les choix entre ces trois-là, je dis Rose Kralamoure

Le gardien : Réponse exacte ! Êtes-vous une fille ou un garçon ?

Sacrie : Ben ouvre les yeux papy !

Le gardien : Mauvai…

Sacrie : Une fille ! Je suis une fille.

Le gardien : Réponse exacte !

Angel : Il soule lui avec ses questions idiotes !

Le gardien : Sais-tu croiser les bras

Sacrie : Je peux me tourner les pouces si tu veux …

Le gardien : Mauv…

Sacrie : Oui je sais le faire ! T'en a encore beaucoup des comme ça ?

Le gardien : Si tu pouvais équiper en plus de ta ceinture, une ceinture du bouftou parfaite. Combien de coraux Moritos (3) pourrais-tu porter en plus de tous tes équipements, si tu voulais en porter le plus grand nombre possible, sans avoir à te délester de tes objets ?

Sacrie : …

Le gardien : Attention, il y a un piège, n'oublie pas de diviser l'âge du Capitaine, par le nombre d'or, puis par la constante de l'air et d'ajouter 12.

Sacrie : …

Angel : Euh… Vous pouvez répéter la questionnnn ?

Le gardien : Non.

Angel : …

Le gardien : Comme vous semblez nul en calcul mental, je vais choisir de vous aider en vous faisant 5 propositions. Choisissez celle qui s'approche le plus de la vérité. 50 Coraux Moritos, 100 Coraux Moritos, 200 Coraux Moritos, 300 Coraux Moritos, 400 Coraux Moritos ?

Sacrie : …

Mystic : Ça doit être 100.

Angel : Ah, tu as calculé ?

Mystic : Non.

Angel : …

Sephiroth : Bon j'ai 3598 pods, moins 2897 de pris, ça fait…humm je pose 1, retiens 5, donc … humm 701 !

Angel : Faut diviser pas le poids des Moritos… D'ailleurs ça donne soif tout ça ! (3)

Sephiroth : 10 pods les Moritos. Donc 70 ! Donc c'est 50 Moritos

Le gardien : Mauvaise réponse, tu dois me combattre !

Sylis : Ça fait combien une ceinture bouffe parfaite ? Tu l'as incluse dans ton calcul Seph ?… Trop tard !

Sephiroth : Non ! Pas la tête…

Angel : Ce n'est pas 1000 la ceinture ?

Sacrie : Non, je pense que c'est la ceinture royal ça.

Sylis : C'est 500 pods.

Mystic : J'aime pô les maths !

Sacrie : Donc si j'ai 2789 pods, dont 2478 utilisés. Cela me fait euh… 311 de libres à quoi j'ajoute 500… donc 811 pods

Mystic : Ouille le mal de tête !

Sacrie : … Je divise par 10, ce qui fait 81. La réponse la plus proche est donc 100 coraux Moritos !

Le gardien : … Réponse exacte !

Sephiroth : Fiouuu !

Le gardien : Quelle est la couleur de la dragodinde blanche d'Henry Kard ?

Sacrie : Verte ! Non je plaisante… euh blanche ?

Le gardien : Réponse exacte !

Sacrie : … Elle était dure celle-là !

Le gardien : Et maintenant la dernière question. La plus importante !

Angel : Enfin…

Le gardien : Combien de …

Mystic : Noooo encore des maths !

Le gardien : … noix de kokoko traumatisées peut porter un Corbac …

Angel : Hum… C'est moi qui vais te traumatiser oui !

Le gardien : … qui dispose de 5 fois moins de force que toi, mais qui possède une ceinture du Rasboul et …

Sylis : Ah oui ! A ce sujet, cette ceinture est vraiment aussi bien qu'on le dit ? Car j'aimerai bien la test...

Le gardien : … Et un sac en poil de bitouf amélioré par un costumage ? Répondez donc à celle-là les comiques !

Sacrie : Ou-là, il s'énerve là le vieux !

Sephiroth : Je crois qu'on l'a un poil gonflé. Moi je dis plus rien… trop mal à la tête !

Sylis : Y a trop d'inconnues dans cette question.

Angel : Il commence à me courir sur le… Dis le vieux ! Ta question n'est pas correcte.

Le gardien : …

Angel : Tu parles d'un Corbac normal ou d'un vilain petit Corbac ? Faut être précis dans la vie !

Le gardien : Euh… Je ne sais pas… Je … Je ne connais pas la réponse à cette question ! Je suis piégé, j'ai... j'ai perdu à mon propre jeu, je suis ridiculisé !

Angel : Haha !

Le gardien : S'il te plait, ne dis à personne que tu as vaincu le Gardien du pont de la mort lors d'un de ses interrogatoires, par pitié !

Angel : Après ce que tu as fait subir à Sephiroth ? Tu peux rêver !

Le Gardien : Même si désormais, je vous laisse toujours passer ce pont ?

Sacrie : OK OK, on accepte la proposition ! Mais c'est la dernière fois qu'on se laisse importuner par un gardien de pont !

Le gardien : Ou pas hé hé !

Sacrie : Pardon ?!

Le gardien : Rien rien ! Passez mes seigneurs, le pont est libre…

Angel : On se croirait chez Monty Pyton ici…

(1) Greu vette horreur : poisson rare qui sert à l'élaboration d'objet dont notamment une cape très apprécié chez les "té-hache-aile", comprenez THL ou très haut level

(2) : Le boss du donjon en question, s'appelle le Corailleur Magistral qui est représenté dans la première image de cet article.

(3) : Référence à un mob des plages d'Otomaî : le Crustorail Morito. A noter qu'i types de crustorail, un par élément (terre, feu, eau et air) et qu'ils ont tous un nom faisant allusion à une boisson alcoolisée. (Crustorail malibout, Crustorail kouraçao et Crustorail passaoh)


	5. Chapitre 5 - L'aventure continue

Chapitre 5 - L'aventure continue

La petite troupe d'amis s'avança donc sur le pont.

Sephiroth : Pourquoi ils appellent ça le pont de la mort ?

Sacrie : Euh, tu ne te souviens déjà plus du Binns pour arriver à passer ?

Sephiroth: Oh! Ça? Il y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chacha.

Sacrie : …. T'as trop pris de coups sur le tête.

Sephiroth : D'ailleurs ça pue ici, comme le petit vieux à l'entrée.

Le gardien du pont (voix lointaine) : Je suis peut être vieux, mais pas sourd…

Angel : Un Corbac normal ou un vilain petit Corbac ?

Le gardien du pont : …

Angel : Et toc, vieux chnoque.

Mystic : Que ça pue ! On retourne sur la plage !

Sylis : Bah maintenant qu'on est là, on va explorer la zone.

Mystic : Hey ! A l'aide ! Y a quelque chose qui retient mon pied dans cette flaque de vase… Ahhh ! Y a des yeux dans la boue ! Ouin ! Sortez-moi de là !

Sephiroth: Attrape ma main!

Mystic : Attention, on va tomber !

Alors que Sephiroth tentait de dégager Mystic, la chose qui retenait son pied, se souleva, dévoilant de grands yeux inquiétants dans une masse de boue qui semblait douée de vie. Les deux amis s'écrasèrent dans la vase. Rapidement d'autres monstres arrivèrent sur eux. Cela allait de la simple flaque de boue, à la motte de terre plus ou moins consistante. Difficile de savoir, s'il fallait les classer dans le monde animal ou bien végétal. Bref, on allait devoir combattre de la boue !

Sacrie : Attention, ils utilisent la même magie de sacrifice que moi !

Mystic : Ouin ! Je suis pleine de boue !

Angel : Tu as vu comment ils se déplacent ? Ouah ! C'est dingue !

Sylis : Non d'après mon bestiaire, ce sont des Ouassingues, pas des Ouadingues.

Angel : …

Mystic : Je sens mauvais maintenant !

Sacrie : Pas plus que d'habitude, tais-toi et soigne !

Mystic : De toute façon, tu n'as pas d'odorat.

Sephiroth : Aller, courage, plus qu'un.

Angel : Fiou ! Va falloir faire attention où l'on pose les pieds !

Sacrie : Tiens ! Y a une pancarte. « Tourbière sans fond »

Angel : Et ben cela promet.

Mystic : On retourne sur la plage de corail !

Angel : Chut le moustique, tu vas attirer les nuisibles de ton espèce.

Mystic : Tu vas me le…

Sylis : Aller, on continue, en file indienne et regardez où vous mettez les pieds.

Sephiroth : J'entends siffloter par là-bas.

Sylis : Alors voir.

Sacrie : Encore un pont avec un type louche dessus… Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. On rebrousse chem…

Sephiroth : Holà Brave homme, pourriez-vous nous…. Non ! Pas la tête ….

Sacrie : Trop tard…

Le chevalier : Je suis le chevalier noir et rose. Pour passer vous devez me combattre.

Mystic : Noir et rose ! Mouhaha, tout le monde sait que cela fait tapet…

Le chevalier : Vous cachez votre acné purulente derrière cette couche de boue jeune Eni ?

Angel : Et paf le moustique.

Mystic : Je veux retourner sur la plage de corail !

Sylis : Vous ne posez pas de questions débiles ?

Le chevalier : Non.

Sylis : Il y a quoi après le pont ?

Le chevalier : Un monstre si terrifiant, que l'on m'a posté ici pour filtrer les arrivants. Seuls les guerriers pouvant me battre peuvent passer. Cela leur donne une chance de s'en sortir vivant, s'ils affrontent le Kralamoure géant.

Sylis : Ok ok. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour ça.

Chevalier : Je vous conseille donc de passer votre chemin et de revenir uniquement quand vous serez prêts.

Notre petite troupe pataugea un moment dans la tourbière, en scrutant attentivement le sol. L'atmosphère était lugubre. Un brouillard pestilentiel nappait le sol. La végétation se contenait au vert-marron. A un moment, nous vîmes un rassemblement de ces monstres boueux. Au centre, l'un d'entre eux portait une cape. Il semblait être le chef de la meute. Ne comprenant pas trop la nature réelle de ces créatures, nous fîmes donc un détour pour les contourner. Quand, cent mètres plus loin, nous tombâmes sur une épave de bateau. Elle était totalement échouée dans la vase. Il y avait un grand trou dans la coque…

Sephiroth : Youhou ! Un bateau pirate ! On explore !

Mystic : Je veux retourner sur la plage, la boue séchée me gratte !

Angel : Ce n'est peut-être pas bien prudent…

Sephiroth : Reste près de moi si tu as peur.

Angel : Euh… T'attires les coups toi !

Sephiroth : Meuh non !

Sacrie : Meuh si ! Aller on entre, je veux voir ça aussi.

En fait, loin d'être déserte, l'épave était un vrai repaire de pirate. Heureusement, il semblait qu'il était habituel que des étrangers aillent et viennent. Personne ne nous demanda les raisons de notre présence. Le bateau était en fait gigantesque. Alors que l'on errait de pièce en pièce, nous tombâmes sur ce qui devait être l'ancien mess des officiers.

Angel : Tiens y a une carte d'accrochée

Sylis : Va savoir depuis combien de temps elle est là. C'est indéchiffrable.

Sephiroth : Regardez cette partie est marquée d'une croix ! Un trésor ?

Sacrie : Bah si c'était cela, il ne doit plus être là ton trésor.

Sephiroth : Bah ! Il est peut être bien caché, on va voir ?

Sylis : Ou c'est autre chose qu'un trésor. Allons-y !

Mystic : C'est quand qu'on rentre ?

Sitôt arrivé dans la pièce indiquée, on se fit immédiatement cerner par une bande de flibustiers.

Angel : Oh ! Il n'a qu'un bras lui.

Nakunbra : Comment tu sais mon nom femme !

Angel : Gné ?

Nakunbra : Tu oses te moquer

Angel : Non non c'est que…

Nakunbra : A l'attaque mes frères, tuons ces malotrus !

Sephiroth : Chouette, de la bagarre.

Mystic : Je veux rentrer !

Sacrie : On va être à court de bouffe !

Un flib : « Passton Tour noube »

Angel : Ah je suis bloquée !

Le deuxième flib : « prestidigitation »

Mystic : Hey ! Y a plus personne ! Vous êtes passés où ?

Sacrie : Je suis là !

Sylis : Moi aussi, on nous a jeté un sort d'invisibilité.

Mystic : Ouin ! J'ai peur.

Sacrie : Soigne au lieu de couiner !

Mystic : Où ?! Je ne sais pas où vous êtes. Hiii j'ai heurté un monstre plein de poil !

Sephiroth : … C'est moi ton monstre…

Mystic : Ah désolée … Je soigne où ?!

Angel : Là… ah je te vois de nouveau maintenant.

Sephiroth : C'est bon, on les maitrise.

Sylis : Éliminez les flib en premier.

Angel : Rah ! on ne peut plus revenir sur nos pas, la porte refuse de s'ouvrir.

Sacrie : Bon on passe par l'autre porte.

Sephiroth : Y a un nouveau comité d'accueil !

Mystic : J'en ai marre !

Angel : Tais-toi et soigne.

Mystic : Où ?!

Angel : Mais là !

Sacrie : Non ! Tu soignes nos ennemis là !

Mystic : Ben débrouillez-vous ! Je boude !

Sephiroth : Porte coincée, je suppose qu'on prend la suivante ?

Sylis : Aller, il faut que l'on sorte de là. Han, je crois qu'on a un adversaire un peu plus sérieux là.

Gourlot le terrible : Vous êtes venus me voler mes tonneaux de rhum ?!

Angel : Du rhum ?! Où ça ?

Mystic : …

Sephiroth : Hey ! Si tu y tiens tant que ça à tes tonneaux, pourquoi tu nous les balances dessus ?

Sylis : Punaise, je le tape et cela ne lui fait rien !

Sacrie : Les tonneaux ! Ils sont bizarres.

Sylis : Il faut qu'on sorte de là ! Bloquer le avec ses tonneaux, il ne pourra plus nous taper.

Angel : Je l'entrave avec mes flèches ! Hé ! J'arrive à le toucher !

Sephiroth: Go, go, on s'acharne dessus.

Sacrie : Victoire !

Mystic : On rentre maintenant ?

Sylis : Oui, on a tous besoin de repos. Tiens on a une nouvelle relique. Faut que l'on trouve à quoi cela peut servir.

Sephiroth : Direction la sortie. On va chez Pinchaut ce soir ?

Angel : Je préfère la taverne de Bagrutte. Sa bière est meilleure et c'est plus propre aussi.

Mystic : Sans moi, je n'aurai pas eu le temps d'enlever toute cette boue.

Angel : Tu devrais la laisser, cela te va bien !

Mystic : Gnagnagna…

La soirée ne dura pas longtemps, car nous étions tous bien fatigués de cette exploration sur l'ile d'Otomai. Il restait encore des parties obscures à explorer. Mais nous allions attendre d'être plus fort et mieux équipés pour cela. Déjà Sephiroth nous avait établis une liste des endroits à explorer. J'avais exposé le fait qu'il fallait peut être se poser un peu afin d'améliorer nos compétences dans divers métiers, histoire d'être autonome et aussi de nous faire quelques kamas de revenu. Notre petite troupe commençait à couter cher en frais de fonctionnement... et en pansements pour certains.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Où sont passés les boutous

Chapitre 6 - Mais où sont passé les bouftous ?

Les jours suivants nous décidions d'aller chacun vaquer à ses occupations. Mes sœurs et moi avions décidé de profiter de ce moment de répit dans l'exploration du mode d'Ulette pour améliorer notre maitrise dans nos métiers respectifs. Je partis donc dans les champs, bien décidée de finir avec une bonne réserve de pain en réserve. Mais pour cela, il allait falloir faucher et faucher encore, ensuite de moudre tous cela pour avoir une belle farine et enfin de m'équiper de mon super pétrisseur pour confectionner de jolis pains. Vaste programme. Je pris donc la sortie nord d'Astrub où se trouvaient les champs cultivés et un moulin. Pendant ce temps Sacrie partit dans la forêt user de sa hache pour nous faire une réserve de bois. Sephiroth s'était décidé à ranger ses coffres. On n'allait pas le revoir de sitôt ! Mystic alla quant à elle étudier le contenu de nos coffres, pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait confectionner en cordonnerie. Ce fut bref. Elle nous appela rapidement pour dire qu'elle était coincée niveau ressources.

Mystic : On n'a plus de plume !

Sacrie : Ben va déplumer des pious !

Mystic : Ça va me prendre 10 ans !

Sacrie : Qui a dit que cela serait facile ?

Mystic : Ben si on s'y mettait à 3, surtout Angel, cela irait plus vite.

Angel : Je suis occupée là !

Mystic : Oui mais je n'avance pas.

Angel : Bon écoute, Je fais un stock correct de pain et après on va t'aider à droper tes ressources. Va pécher pendant ce temps !

Mystic : Oké ! Je vais au lac d'Astrub !

Sacrie : Y a plus de pécheur que de poisson là-bas! Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien…

Mystic : Ben dis rien !

Angel : Bon j'ai fini mes pains. Je colle ça dans le coffre. Mystic, il faut cibler quelles bestioles pour ton cordonnier ?

Mystic : Bah des bouftous essentiellement.

Sacrie : Ah cool, je pourrai chasser comme cela !

Angel : On se retrouve au zaap de Tainéla ok ?

Mystic : T'es née là ? Je suis née à l'hopi..

Sacrie : Tainéla idiote ! En un mot !

Mystic : Ah ! …

Angel : Bon ! Aller c'est parti !

Mystic : C'est long !

Sacrie : Angel, la cervelle ne te servirait pas pour tes expériences d'alchimies ?

Angel : Euh ? Possible.

Mystic : Moi je veux que les cuirs et les laines.

Sacrie : On irait peut-être plus vite dans l'antre du bouftou royal non ?

Angel : Ok, on teste.

Mystic : Youhou ! Cela va carrément plus vite !

Angel : Attendez, je suis trop chargée !

Sacrie : Jette les poudres de perlinpinpin ! Sert à rien ces trucs.

Angel : Bah si à faire ma levure.

Sacrie : Rentable si tu as le stock d'eau et ce n'est pas le cas !

Angel : Ok ok je jette ! Tiens je me demande ce que font les gars en ce moment. Tu crois que Sephiroth a finis de ranger ?

Sacrie : Oh ! il a dû… déplacer son bazar.

Pendant que nous nous concentrions sur la récolte de ressources Sylis et Sephiroth s'étaient retrouvés près du zaap village.

Sylis : T'as fini de ranger ton coffre ?

Sephiroth : Bah ! J'ai mis quelques trucs en vente, puis voilà.

Sylis : Mouhaha! Je te parie 100 kamas que les filles vont te charrier!

Sephiroth : Mais euh ! Bon ! T'as pas une idée ?

Sylis : Ben j'ai vu qu'il y avait un grand pont à l'est d'Astrub, je ne sais pas où il mène. On pourrait aller y jeter un œil ?

Sephiroth : Un pont ? Vaut mieux y aller sans les filles, les derniers épisodes ont laisser des traces.

Sylis : Hum ! Cela sent mauvais ici, un peu comme dans les tourbières.

Sephiroth : Moins quand même. Tiens c'est quoi ces bestioles colorées qui rampent ? On teste voir ?

Sylis : OK.

Sephiroth : Facile ! Faudra revenir avec les filles, je pense qu'elles pourraient y trouver des ressources intéressantes.

Nunu-Cheri : Par bleu oui ! Ce sont des ressources intéressantes ! J'améliore mon métier de tailleur avec cela !

Sephiroth : Bonjour Monsieur. Vous connaissez bien la région ?

Nunu-Cheri : Alors la bleusaille, on visite sans savoir où l'on met les pieds ! Cela peut être dangereux !

Sylis (mode chuchotement): Il est addic au bleu lui…

Sephiroth : Oui t'as vu la couleur de sa barbe..

Nunu-Cheri : Oh ! Y a pas de mal à être tendance. A mon âge, faut savoir se faire beau pour attirer les belles pépètes !

Sylis : Si ce vieux lubrique attire autre chose que des mouches, je veux bien donner mes os à un magasin d'osselets !

Nunu-Cheri : Ha, ha ! Aller les jeunes, je vous fais visiter l'ile.

Sephiroth : Dac o dac Papy.

C'est ainsi que Sephiroth et Sylis eurent droit à une visite guidée de l'ile de Pandala. L'Enutrof les emmena d'abords au sud-est. Leur disant, qu'ils devaient impérativement combattre un monstre qui, s'ils arrivaient à le battre, leur donnerait le pouvoir de capturer l'âme des animaux qui peuplaient Ulette. – Dommage que cela ne marche pas sur les jolies filles - Ajouta-il dans un commentaire nostalgique. C'est Pandala eau ici. Si vous avez un paysan, c'est ici le seul endroit où il trouvera du riz !

Sephiroth : Oh ! Cela va intéresser Angel ça.

Nunu-Cheri : Si elle est aussi Alchimiste, elle fera des affaires! Oh! La belle Pépette !

Sephiroth : Et oui c'est une belle pépe… euh femme ! Angel faire des affaires ? C'est une Lapalissade.

Nunu-Cheri : Une palissade ?

Sylis : ... Euh vous n'avez pas un pôte à vous sur l'ile d'Otomai, un quigarde un pont ?

Nunu Cher : Pourquoi donc ?

Sylis : Non rien comme cela...

Sephiroth : Vous inquiétez pas Papy, Angel sera ravie de l'information.

Nunu-Cheri : Aller on remonte au nord, vers Pandala air. Faites gaffe si vous apercevez un gros panda avec une horloge sur le ventre, il est très agressif et redoutable. Faut pas confondre avec un certain lapin, y a pas d'Alice par ici !

Sylis : Ok ok.

Nunu-Cheri : Alors sur Pandala air, que deux choses à retenir. Le bois de bambou dans le village, et une ressource sympathique à chopper sur le dos d'un monstre qui vit dans les arbres.

Sephiroth : Y a un ascenseur ? Je ne suis pas un singe moi !

Nunu-Cheri : Il existe une échelle par là. Aller, on fait une pause à la taverne du village central avant de continuer ?

Sylis : Autant continuer et faire la pause après, non?

Nunu-Cheri : Ok ! Go Pandala terre ! Ici pareil, une ressource endémique : la plante de pandouille.

Sephiroth : Plante à glandouille ? Cela sert à quoi ?

Nunu-Cheri : Pandouille ! Pas glandouille... Cela sert à mettre des étiquettes dans les vêtements que vous confectionnez.

Sephiroth : Inutile, non?

Nunu-Cheri : Bien au contraire, cela permet à l'artisan de se faire un peu de pub. Sinon deuxième intérêt de ce coin : le repaire des kitsounes. Très utile aux apprentis tailleurs

Sylis : Bon à savoir.

Nunu-Cheri : Aller on continue la visite mes mignons, allons voir Pandala Feu. Ça va chauffer !

Sephiroth : Hey, il y a toutes sortes de renards.

Nunu-Cheri : ce sont des Firefoux

Sylis : L'intérêt du coin ?

Nunu-Cheri : Le bois, du bambou sombre qui intéressera les bricoleurs ou les éleveurs grâce aux objets d'élevage fait de ce bois.

Sephiroth : Encore pour Angel ça et son élevage de dindes.

Sylis : Et niveau ressources ?

Nunu-Cheri : Il y a bien un mob qui a des drops intéressants, le Péki, bien chiant à vaincre, genre chienchien à sa mémère bien hagnieux. Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier, si vous réussissez à vaincre les monstres dont on a parlés, vous pouvez récupérer des familiers qui vous suivront comme votre ombre. Faut juste penser à les nourrir régulièrement…

Sephiroth : Ou-là, ce n'est pas pour moi ça. Encore un truc pour Angel, c'est un vrai zoo cette fille-là!

Sylis : On a fait le tour ?

Nunu-Cheri : Oui, enfin il reste la partie orientale, une ile indépendante reliée à celle-ci par un pont. Mais je vous déconseille d'y aller. C'est très dangereux et très effrayant. On va s'en jeter un à la taverne ?

Sylis : Euh, non, j'aimerai exploser encore la zone, une autre fois peut-être.

Nunu-Cheri : Ok, ok les jeunes, je vous ajoute dans mon carnet d'amis, vous m'êtes bien sympathiques. Si un jour vous avez besoin d'un chanceux pour des drops appelez-moi !

Sephiroth : Ah ! Cool ça, on n'y manquera pas ! D'ailleurs les filles auraient bien besoin d'aide pour les métiers.

Nunu-Cheri : Dac ! A la revoyure les jeunes!

Sephiroth : A plus l'ancien ! Tu veux aller où Sylis?

Sylis : A ton avis ?

Sephiroth : Là où c'est très dangereux et très effrayant. Héhé !

Sylis : Gagné ! Ça te vas ?

Sephiroth : Et comment! Même pas peur!

Sylis : Cela devient de plus en plus brumeux. Y a des canards morts dans l'eau.

Sephiroth : C'est très humide, y a de la mousse de partout. Cela étouffe les bruits. On évitera d'amener les filles ici. Sinon Mystic n'a pas fini de râler!

Sylis : Clair! Euh j'ai cru voir une ombre blanche par-là !

Sephiroth : Où ça ? Ha ! Un spectre!

Sylis : Il ressemble au renard que l'on a croisé de l'autre côté non ?

Sephiroth : Un fantôme ?

Sylis : Je ne sais pas, mais cela y ressemble en tout cas. Je propose de reculer prudemment…

Sephiroth : Il nous agresse ! Vite, équipements de combat !

Sylis : Il est seul, j'espère que l'on va gérer…

Sephiroth : Punaise ! Il est costaud, on va avoir du mal…

Sylis : Oui ! Faut pas se rater ! Mais y a moyen de le gérer.

Sephiroth : C'est bon on l'a !

Sylis : Yes ! … Échec critique…

Sephiroth : Nooonn!

Sylis : Bon ben, Il y a deux fantômes de plus sur cette ile …

Sephiroth : Snif, on y était presque. Encore une zone que l'on doit mettre en attente. Faut aider les filles avec les métiers ! Plus vite on aura de meilleurs équipements, plus vite on reviendra par là.

Sylis : Ouaip!

Je passerai sur l'optimisation de nos différents métiers qui fut longue et laborieuse. Mais grâce à cela, nous pûmes nous équiper convenablement.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Frigost ou l'ile gelée

Chapitre 7 - Frigost ou l'ile gelée

_Ne dites jamais du mal de vous._

_Vos amis en diront toujours assez._

_C.M. de Talleyrand_

Avec le temps notre équipe s'était agrandit en même temps que notre expérience. Après Nunu-Chéri, le vieil Enutrof un poil lubrique, rencontré sur Pandala, c'était Panda-One, une Panda, qui nous avait rejoint, ainsi que Fantasia une jeune Osamoda. Celle dernière seconda Mystic sur les soins. La team ayant pris en expérience, ma jeune sœur, malgré son puissant pouvoir de guérison, avait du mal à assurer les soins pour toute la troupe sur les combats difficiles. Ainsi, à huit, nous formions un groupe homogène où chacun avait son rôle. Ceci nous permit d'envisager enfin l'exploration de contrées pas très hospitalières. C'est ainsi que nous nous préparâmes pour une aventure qui allait nous marquer à jamais : L'exploration des territoires gelés de l'ile de Frigost. Je me rappelle notre impatience et nos longs débats sur une carte très fragmentaire de l'ile. Nous rêvions déjà des ressources miraculeuses que nous pourrions rapporter. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, nous avions embarqué depuis un petit port de la baie de Cania qui était entouré de plage de sable fin et d'une mer bleue turquoise. Mais au fur et à mesure du voyage, plus nous nous rapprochions de l'ile de Frigost, plus la température chutait...

Nous arrivâmes donc au sud de l'ile dans un froid glacial. Dans un langage un peu soutenu, on aurait convenu que le froid polaire de l'endroit pouvait refroidir les postérieurs les plus chauds ! Le contraste était rude. La nuit commençait à tomber. Cela donnait aux lieux un air encore plus désertique et inhospitalier. Toute l'équipe avait prévu le coup et tout le monde était chaudement vêtu. A peine nous avions mis un pied sur l'embarcadère, qu'un marin nous interpella.

Un marin : Hey les nouveaux ! Vous devez vous faire enregistrer au bureau du Maire Cantille. Elle vous donnera quelques conseils. Par contre faites attention, elle a tendance à vous faire tourner en rond dans toute l'ile.

Sephiroth : Merci de l'info l'ami.

Angel : On pourra faire un tour à l'hôtel de vente des tailleurs, voir s'ils ont des manteaux et des bonnets ?

Le marin : Ah cela ne va pas être possible m'dame. La loi interdit le commerce en hôtel sur l'ile. Vous ne trouverez que des ateliers où vous pourrez faire confectionner vos items si vous avez les ressources bien sûre. Reste les modes marchants, mais il faut tomber sur la bonne occaz, ce qui est plus difficile et pas très rapide !

Sephiroth : Merci, on va se débrouiller ! On est déjà bien équipé.

Toute l'équipe se présenta donc à l'hôtel de ville pour se faire enregistrer. Sur le chemin, Mystic s'était étalée sur une plaque de verglas. Nous n'étions pas encore habitués à nous mouvoir sur la neige et la glace. Arrivés à l'hôtel de ville, nous dûmes patienter car nous n'étions pas les seuls arrivants. J'en profitais pour demander à l'hôtesse d'accueil, Lucette Brifian, les possibilités d'hébergement.

Lucette : A cette heure, tout sera complet dans les tavernes. Donc à moins d'avoir une connaissance qui possède une maison dans la bourgade, vous devrez vous rabattre sur les dortoirs à la milice.

Angel : Dortoirs ? Euh...

Lucette : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont propres et bien chauffés.

Angel : Entendu, merci du renseignement.

Lucette : Voilà, c'est à votre tour, prenez l'escalier de droite.

Rapidement nous nous retrouvâmes dans le bureau du Maire Cantile. Après les formalités d'inscription, elle nous fit tout un discourt sur l'importance d'une bonne intégration. La rudesse du climat mettant les gens à rudes épreuves, il était impératif de connaitre les villageois de la bourgade et des environs. Alors que l'on pensait attaquer notre périple dès le lendemain, on se vu confier une liste interminable de personnes à rencontrer ou à aider. Pas sûre que la journée de demain y suffise. Le marin du port avait raison ! On allait tourner en rond un moment...

Panda-One : Ouahh ! Je suis lessivée et si on allait voir ces fameux dortoirs ?

Fantasya : Oui c'est une bonne idée !

Sylis : Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, j'ai envie de faire un petit tour afin de reconnaitre les lieux.

Angel : Ok, on te gardera une place. La Milice est le bâtiment d'à côté.

Et effectivement, nous n'eûmes pas beaucoup à marcher pour rejoindre la Milice. A la différence des milices de Brakmar et de Bonta, celle de Frigost était d'alignement neutre. Et anges et démons s'y côtoyaient plus ou moins amicalement. La rudesse du climat apaisait un peu les vieilles rancunes. Par chance, il restait suffisamment de place dans les dortoirs qui effectivement était bien chauffé. Concernant la propreté...

Un mois auparavant :

En prévision de notre expédition, j'étais allée tester des capes et des chapeaux avec Mystic. Pourquoi avais-je emmené ma sœur ? Je me pose encore la question ! Bref, si je voulais avoir des commentaires lénifiants, j'avais été servie !

C'est le bruit des conversations qui me réveilla le lendemain. La pièce était éblouie par la lumière perçant par les fenêtres d'un soleil se réverbérant sur la neige. Les sons étaient feutrés à l'inverse des métropoles du continent. La bourgade, recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige, était d'un calme relatif. La journée s'annonçait ensoleillée et sans vent, ce qui était de bonne augure.

Mystic : Bon voyons voir cette liste.. Oula! Il faut se payer tout ce peuple !

Sacrie : Plus vite on s'y colle, plus vite on aura l'autorisation de s'éloigner de la bourgade.

Sylis : Aller, on se bouge !

Angel : Et mon p'tit dej !?

Sylis : T'inquiète pas, j'ai repéré une taverne où l'on pourra s'arrêter.

Angel : Taverneuuuh !

Sacrie : ...

Mystic : Donc voici la liste... Z'ont de drôle de noms certains !

1. Abdhoul Heure

2. Albert Paisse

3. Annette Daimpeau

4. Bonnie Barrow

5. Capitaine Gneux

6. Casper Kolateur

7. Chef Rhonté

8. Clarisse Tosha

9. Clyde Parker

10. Diana Jaune

11. Eric Azaraille

12. Firmin Tassion

13. Germain Danlsak

14. Hugo Frais

15. Hyppolite Tairmy

16. Jean Pïerre Kofkof

17. Justin Dwa

18. Ken Tucky

19. Laurent Gebleuh

20. Lucette Brifian

21. Paul Igam

22. Quentin Flush

23. Walter Aygo

Sacrie : Bon on commence par qui ? Le premier de la liste ?

Sephiroth : Aller, plus vite on a fini cette corvée, plus vite on partira à la découverte de cette ile.

Nous partîmes ainsi confiants. On allait évidement expédier cela en deux temps trois mouvements. Mais las ! Il nous fallut bien admettre que l'affaire était d'autant plus corsée que chaque personnage nous demandait un tas de services en parallèle pour coller leur maudite signature sur le papier que nous avait remis cette perverse de Maire Cantille ! Abdhoul Heure voulait d'abord qu'on lui déniche 10 savons frigostiens avant daigner nous parler et aussi aller lui chercher une lettre de Tyler "Dent Dure". Je vous propose de lire la suite en musique...

Angel : Faut leur dire ! Nous ne sommes pas épiciers !

Mystic : Ni facteur !

Fantasy : Ça sert à rien de râler, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Nunu : Je me demande si les villageois ne se servent pas un peu des nouveaux venus...

Sylis : Carrément ! Aller la suite...

Avec Albert Paisse, il nous fallut aller faire des piquouzes aux boufmouths qui erraient autours de la bourgade dans les champs de glaces. Autant dire que les dites bestioles n'appréciaient pas trop l'aventure. Et surtout qu'elles en avaient carrément marre de se faire piquouzer le derche par tous les nouveaux venus sur l'ile ! Bon, l'intérêt d'aider ce bonhomme est qu'il nous avait promis un vaccin contre un virus local : le Rube. Annette Daimpeau quant à elle, nous emmer...avec son fiancé disparu. On découvrit, beaucoup plus tard, qu'il avait succombé face à l'obsidiantre du côté septentrionale de l'ile, combat malheureux ou suicide volontaire, ça on ne le saura jamais. Bonnie Barrow ne voulut pas nous parler tant qu'on n'avait pas vu Diana Jaune, Mamie Rexpress, Quentin Flush et Clyde Parker... En milieu de journée, nous ne savions plus par quel bout prendre cette foutue liste, les quêtes se mélangeaient entre-elles ! On enchaina avec le Capitaine Gneux, ce qui tombait bien car Albert Paisse nous avait renvoyé vers lui pour lui ramener de l'Eau de mer isotonique"... Trop facile ! Isoto.. quoi déjà ? Le capitaine accepta à condition qu'on lui donne une Armoise en échange ! Débilitant...

Angel : Quézaco ?!

Capitaine Gneux : Vous trouverez ça à l'Atelier des Alchimistes, chez ce crétin de Azaraille.

A l'atelier on se vit opposer un refus catégorique de la part du maitre des lieux : Eric Azaraille. Ils ne semblaient pas en bon termes les deux loustiques ! On fut obligé de négocier avec le capitaine et je dus même me sacrifier avec un rendez-vous en tête à tête... Cela arrangea notre affaire avec Albert Paisse. Mais ensuite le capitaine voulait qu'on lui ramène des bois de tremble de la scierie de la forêt des pins perdus. Cela n'en finissait jamais ! La scierie se situait au-delà des champs de glace, vers un immense lac gelé. Cela nous permit, au moins, de croiser des Smilomouth sorte de loups des neiges, des Sanglaciers qui portaient bien leur nom et une sorte d'écureuil : un Ecumouth. Je me demandais quel zoologiste avait pu donner des noms si ridicules à la faune locale.

Je sentais que si je trainais trop sur cette ile, on finirait par m'appeler... Angelmouth...

Nous finîmes donc la soirée tous attablés à une taverne de la bourgade avec un breuvage local censé nous réchauffer et ... on se demande pourquoi, améliorer notre humeur ! Force était de constater, que l'accès à cette ile encore inconnue, ne nous serait pas aisé. Le breuvage frigostien faisant son effet, les discussions allaient bon train. Chacun se remémorant des moments épiques. Je ne sais pas comment cela m'était revenu à l'esprit, mais la rudesse de cette ile frigorifiante, me rappela d'autres moments tragiques vécus avec Sylis et Sephiroth sur le vieux continent. Cela avait commencé par une belle matinée de très bonne heure...


	8. Chapitre 8 - Douleur et impuissance

Chapitre 8 - Douleur et impuissance

_Un défaut qui empêche les hommes d'agir_

_Est de ne pas sentir de quoi ils sont capables._

_J.B. Bossuet_

Nous avions passé la journée à courir dans toute la bourgade et aux alentours pour satisfaire aux prérequis exigés par La maire Cantile. Mais contrairement à notre optimisme du matin, nous avions vite compris que nous aurions besoin de nombreuses journées comme celle-ci avant d'obtenir l'autorisation d'explorer les territoires hostiles de cette ile glaciale. Les quêtes que l'on nous donnait étaient souvent farfelues voire franchement énervantes. Comme ces foutues graines de plantes rares à récupérer ! Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de trois plants de cette maudite herbacée autour de la bourgade. Si bien qu'il y avait toujours une nuée de nouveaux comme nous, qui attendaient impatiemment que ces satanées graines apparaissent. Cela finissait en bagarre générale… le plus fort ayant toujours raison. Le soir donc, c'est avec soulagement que l'on apprécia cette soirée à la taverne près de la milice. La frigostine, boisson locale assez alcoolisée, déliait petit à petit les langues. C'est ainsi que je me remémorai un épisode assez sombre de notre équipe qui avait failli marquer la fin de celle-ci. Nunu-Cheri, Panda-One et Fantasya n'étaient encore pas avec nous à cette époque. Je voulais leur montrer qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre et que rien n'est tout à fait définitif, si on y croit encore.

_Quelques années plus tôt :_

Avec Sylis, Sephiroth et mes sœurs, nous nous étions enfoncés à la lisière du monde tenu par la faction des anges. Pour tenter le drop d'une ressource utile à la fabrication de la nouvelle arme de Sephiroth. Une viscère qui avait des propriétés magiques particulières. Le monstre qui avait ce bout d'entrailles spécifique n'était pas si difficile à vaincre en soit, sauf qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance de se mouvoir en meute. Une race s'approchant des lupus. Nous avions, à cette époque, acquis un niveau appréciable nous permettant d'assurer des combats un peu difficiles. Sans être parfaite, l'équipe assurait bien. Et nous ne nous doutions pas que la proximité des terres tenues par les démons pourrait être cause d'ennuis.

Ayant enfin repéré un spot où l'on trouvait de façon relativement abondante la race de monstre que l'on cherchait, nous enchainions donc les combats depuis le début de la matinée. (Seulement quelques rares spécimens développaient l'excroissance que l'on cherchait). L'ambiance était plutôt à la bonne humeur. Comme d'habitude Sephiroth faisait les frais de nos plaisanteries. Il est vrai que nous nous mettions souvent à plusieurs pour le charrier. Mais l'Ecaflip prenait la chose du bon côté, jouant faussement au martyr.

Je me sentais bien avec eux, cela me changeait des relations souvent tendues avec mes frangines. Quand nous étions tous les cinq, il n'y avait jamais de conflits, ou alors rarissimes et assez vite réglés. En combat chacun avait sa place. Les hommes devant au corps à corps avec Sacrie, moi en appuis à distance et Mystic aux soins. Notre équipe était parfaitement rodée, depuis le temps que l'on vadrouillait ensemble. Vers midi, je réclamais une pause. J'étais fourbue. Les doigts ankylosés d'avoir envoyé autant de flèches, Mystic approuva aussitôt.

- Stop ! Je n'en peux plus. Dis-je.

- Un dernier, après on mange promis ! Répliqua Sephiroth.

- On en fait un, sans Angel et Mystic, comme ça elles préparent le pique-nique. Dac ? Proposa Sylis.

- Oui, oui, reposez-vous. Dit Sephiroth, un peu vexé de ne pas être à l'origine de la proposition. Moi bien heureuse d'avoir un moment de répit je répliquai :

- Merci les gars.

Ils se lancèrent dans un combat, pendant que j'allais m'installer sur une pierre en retrait, légèrement en hauteur. Mystic de l'autre côté s'affairait avec nos sacs. J'avais ainsi tout loisir de les regarder, profitant par la même occasion du magnifique paysage. J'observais Sephiroth et son agilité en combat, soit en contre, soit en esquive. Malgré les heures de combat qu'il avait fait depuis le début de la journée, il bondissait de partout à peine fatigué. A un moment, il fut au contact avec un des monstres. L'Ecaflip lui plaça deux coups d'épée. La créature tomba raide morte sur le sol avant avoir pu riposter.

Sylis n'était pas en reste et était d'une efficacité redoutable. Difficile d'imaginer que sous cet aspect de sram squelettique peu engageant, il y avait un compagnon sincère, amical mais redoutable.

Je regardais l'horizon, appréciant la luminosité du paysage et les doux parfums portés par le vent. Lorsqu'un hurlement de joie vint briser ma quiétude et me fit baisser les yeux. Le combat venait de se terminer et Sephiroth brandissait à bout de bras un truc immonde : l'ingrédient qui lui manquait. J'étais heureuse pour lui, et cela signifiait aussi que l'on allait pouvoir souffler un peu et profiter pleinement de la pause déjeuné. Il nous avait fallu une bonne demi-journée intense pour trouver ce que l'on cherchait. Bonne nouvelle !

Les deux garçons et ma cadette s'avançaient vers moi l'air heureux et victorieux. Quand soudainement, ils furent cernés par une dizaine de guerriers lourdement armés venus d'on ne sait où. Ils avaient l'air franchement hostile. Je sautai sur mon arc, prête à riposter.

- Que voulez-vous ? Dit Sephiroth d'une voix forte.

- Ce que tu tiens. Dis un Crä derrière lui d'une voix calme et grave.

- Vas te le droper toi-même ! Siffla Sephiroth.

- J'ai autre chose à faire que de bourriner bêtement. Répliqua le Crä, d'un air supérieur.

- …

Cela eu le don d'énerver Sephiroth qui feula. Cependant, nous étions conscients de ne pas avoir à faire à des amateurs. Les grandes auras rouges dans leur dos, dessinant comme deux grandes ailes, prouvaient que c'étaient tous des démons de niveau supérieur. Ils arboraient leur appartenance à Brakmar avec ostentation et provocation. Nous étions à la lisière de leur territoire et ils nous le faisaient comprendre de façon manifeste.

Personnellement, je masquais toujours mon aura d'ange, car j'en étais qu'au grade de novice et y resterait éternellement, car pour moi cette lutte me semblait vaine.

Sephiroth et Sylis invoquèrent leurs auras d'ange. Celles-ci était de bonne importance, mais cependant loin du niveau de nos adversaires ici présents. Dix versus cinq, le combat étaient largement inégal. Cependant je savais que Sephiroth ne lâcherait pas. Il lui était inconcevable de céder ce drop durement acquis. Et toute l'équipe pensait de même. Je tendais mon arc, attendant le début du combat inévitable. Même si celui-ci s'avérerait délicat, il était hors de question que je flanche.

Il était hélas courant de croiser ce genre de mercenaires travaillant pour leur propre compte ou pour une guilde. Ils progressaient vite grâce à la terreur et au moyens de rétorsions qu'ils employaient pour s'équiper et monter en efficacité. Et malheureusement, quand l'économie est en jeu, il est difficile de stopper ce genre d'exactions. Beaucoup d'anges n'hésitaient pas à payer au marché noir ces francs-tireurs pour obtenir plus rapidement une ressource convoitée, même si cela devait se faire au dépend de leur propre camp. Ceci avait pour conséquence que ce genre de bande était souvent mieux équipée que les autres, beaucoup plus riche aussi. Visiblement, la petite troupe qui nous cherchait des noises, en faisait partie.

Sephiroth sorti son épée, aussitôt imité par Sylis et Sacrie. Le combat s'engagea. Je n'eus le temps de tirer qu'une seule flèche, alors je me retrouvai brutalement collée au sol, une dague en travers de la gorge, un genou me broyant la colonne vertébrale. Alors que Sephiroth parait les dagues du Crä celui-ci, qui semblait être le meneur des bandits, lui dit doucement :

- Avant de poursuivre, jette un œil à ton amie.

Sephiroth se retourna. Et me vit maintenue sur le sol par deux autres guerriers. Ils avaient dû rester en planque jusque-là, je ne les avais pas vus venir, ni entendu d'ailleurs. Leur plan était imparable. Ils étaient largement en supériorité numérique, mais avec la ruse, ils limitaient le combat à son strict minimum. Non, pas qu'ils ne pouvaient gagner ce combat visiblement en leur faveur, mais plus pour s'éviter des coups inutiles. Le fairplay, n'étaient pas leur tasse de thé. Si le combat nous avait paru incertain, dans cette configuration il devenait impossible. Mes compagnons ne prendraient aucun risque vis à vis de moi.

Je sentais le genou du guerrier me vriller le dos. Le visage dans la poussière, j'appréhendais la suite des événements.

- Relâche là ! Cria Sephiroth, rangeant son épée dans son fourreau.

- Sage décision. Répliqua le Crä.

- Relâche là ! Répéta Sephiroth.

- Une chose après l'autre l'ami.

- Je ne suis pas ton ami ! Siffla Sephiroth.

Sephiroth tendit la ressource qu'il venait de droper. Cela me faisait mal au cœur, lui qui était si content cinq minutes avant. J'avais honte de m'être ainsi laissée surprendre. Un Sadida s'en empara. Le Crä ne se donnant même pas la peine de regarder le butin, une commande sans doute. Les autres guerriers semblaient lui vouer un respect et une obéissance totale.

- Tu as ce que tu veux, libère Angel ! Cria Sephiroth.

- Pas si vite. Rétorqua l'autre.

Sephiroth n'y tenant plus, fit un mouvement dans ma direction. A peine le mouvement entamé, il reçut un coup d'estoc d'une épée et s'effondra à genoux sous le choc. Comme il se relevait, l'épée vint se loger sous son menton, le réduisant à l'immobilité. Sylis n'était pas en meilleure posture avec une hache ripant doucement à la base de sa nuque. Le grincement de la lame aiguisée sur ses os de Sram me faisait frissonner. Depuis le début de l'altercation, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Ce Crä me regardait bizarrement. Je commençais à avoir sérieusement peur qu'il ne se contente pas que du drop de Sephiroth. Nos équipements, sans être exceptionnels, étaient tout de même de bonne facture et bien forgemagés. Ces gens-là, avaient surement soit des complices à équiper, soit tout bêtement l'option de récupérer le bénéfice de leurs revente. Le corolaire : rester sans nos équipements dans ce coin-ci d'Ulette, nous vouait à de très sérieuses difficultés avec la faune environnante. Les monstres n'auraient qu'une envie, celle de venger le massacre que nous avions fait le matin même dans leurs rangs.

- Relâche Angel. Répéta Sephiroth en séparant les syllabes.

- Hum. Je te trouve bien bavard l'Eca, vu ta position. Dis le Crä, tout en se dirigeant vers moi.

Bien qu'ayant la tête à ras du sol, je pouvais détailler notre agresseur qui était en contrebas de l'endroit où je me situais. Je notais une certaine différence entre lui et ses hommes. Hormis son équipement de riche facture, il avait, je dois le reconnaitre, une certaine prestance. Son aura rouge embrasait la scène, il se dégageait comme un halo de puissance autour de lui. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme a se laisser contredire et semblait avoir l'habitude d'être vite obéit par son vis à vis. Était-ce l'adrénaline, ou la gravité du moment, j'avais l'impression qu'il avançait comme au ralentit. J'avais une conscience exacerbée de ce qui m'entourait, le contact métallique de la dague sur mon cou, la pierre qui s'incrustait dans ma cuisse à cause du poids de celui qui me maintenait au sol. Les brins d'herbe devant moi me semblaient extraordinairement nets. J'avais dans la bouche un gout de métal, de sang. J'avais du me mordre la joue ou la langue dans ma chute. Un silence assourdissant accompagnait la progression du démon qui montait doucement vers moi. Que voulait-il ? Que ME voulait-il ? Une sueur glacée me couvrait le dos. J'avais peur. L'ignorance de ses intentions était un vrai supplice. Contrainte à patienter, je le détaillai. Il était grand, bien musclé, une silhouette svelte et sportive. Les cheveux d'un brun sombre virant au rouge suivant la lumière, une peau pale. Il avait une démarche assurée presque féline comme les Ecaflips. Dans un autre contexte et autre lieu j'aurai pu être ravie de croiser ce type de la même espèce que moi aussi bien foutu... mais là...

Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements ni cet intérêt subit. Pourquoi s'attardait-il alors qu'il avait ce qu'il souhaitait ? Les questions fusaient dans ma tête dans un incessant tournis. Il fit signe à ses hommes de me relever. Je me sentis hissée sans ménagement, la lame toujours collée contre ma gorge. J'avalai ma salive difficilement, provoquant par la même occasion une légère entaille sur mon cou. La lame était bien affutée. Je ne dis rien sous la brulure de l'éraflure, mes yeux s'humidifiant sous la douleur vive. Le Crä s'arrêta à trois mètres de moi, me souriant... gentiment ? J'étais dans la peau d'une proie !

-Mais putain, pourquoi le méchant n'est-il pas moche et affreux comme tout méchant qui se respecte !


	9. Chapitre 9 - Séparation

Chapitre 9 - Séparation

_Un courage indompté, dans le cœur des mortels_

_Fait ou les grands héros ou les grands criminels._

_Voltaire_

L'attitude du Crä était en total désaccord avec le drame qui se déroulait. Depuis que l'on m'avait relevé le nez de la poussière, je pouvais voir qu'il n'avait pas cet air de brute épaisse qu'avaient ses hommes. Désagréablement malgré ma fureur, je sentais que mon corps de Cräe réagissait à son aura et sa prestance. Nous étions de la même espèce... Syndrome de Stockholm ou je débloquais totalement ? Je me secouais intérieurement, me forçant à réagir contre ce type qui nous volait nos ressources et surtout se permettait de frapper et menacer mes amis et mes sœurs. Je n'allais pas me laisser diriger par mes hormones tout de même ! M'effrayant moi-même de la nature de mon débat intérieur. Je lui lançais donc un regard hautain et méprisant afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne m'impressionnait nullement. - Je n'en menais par large en vérité. - Il s'avança de nouveau, cette fois en tendant la main vers moi. Sephiroth hurla :

- Ne la touche pas ou t'es mort !

- Vraiment ? Essaye de m'en empêcher… si tu le peux. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Et d'ailleurs je fais ce que je veux. Cracha le Crâ, tout en me caressant la joue.

Je me raidis, sans bouger pour ne pas aggraver la pression de la dague sur mon cou. Du coin des yeux, je suivais la progression de ce type. Lentement il passa dans mon dos, sortant de mon champ de vision. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Je m'imaginais le pire !

- Je crois que je vais prendre ceci aussi. Dit-il dans un souffle, que je sentis dans mon cou. Je me tendis d'horreur. Je me fis mentalement l'image d'un harem et tout le toutime... Non! Pas ça !

- Elle n'est pas à prendre ! Hurla Sephiroth

- Ne fais pas de mal à Angel. Dit Sylis sortant de l'état de choc où il était plongé jusqu'à présent.

- Elle ne t'appartient pas non plus Eca. Se moqua le Crä.

- C'est notre amie !

- Tu ne la mérites pas.

- Libère la, connard ! Aïe !

- Angel ! Dit Mystic d'une toute petite voix.

Du sang coulait le long de la tempe de Sephiroth, un de ses gardiens l'avait frappé sans préavis.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me manque de respect. Répliqua le démon.

- Libère Angel, s'-il-te-plait. Murmura Sephiroth.

- Regarde ce que tu imposes à ton amie ! Coupa le Crä, méprisant.

- Impose ?

Ce faisant, il toucha ma chevelure qui était sale et emmêlée du fait des combats de la matinée. Il regarda avec ostentation ma tenue, poussiéreuse et élimée à certains endroits. Mais de quoi je me mêle ! D'ailleurs une bonne partie de la poussière qui me couvrait le visage était du fait de ses butasse d'hommes ! Et ce n'est pas d'une belle coiffure et de vêtements délicats dont j'avais envie. Ce tordu de démon ne comprenait vraiment rien aux choses réellement importantes de la vie. J'étais heureuse de mon état et du lien qui m'unissait à mon équipe, des aventures que l'on vivait ensemble.

- Tu mérites beaucoup mieux, mon doux ange. Me murmura-t-il, ses lèvres collées à mon oreille.

- Vas au diable ! Criai-je. La haine se mélangeant au dégout et à la peur. La fureur rendait ma voix rauque, presque cassée.

- Tu verras, tu changeras d'avis. Me susurra-t-il. Toujours aussi près.

- Attachez les contre les arbres. Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes. Avec effroi, je compris son idée.

- Non ! Ils ne pourront pas se défendre contre les monstres. Hurlai-je.

- Angel ! Cria Mystic totalement affolée.

- Oublie-les. Me répondit-il. Tu commences une nouvelle vie à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Je vais devenir ton pire cauchemar si tu fais cela ! Lui Criai-je.

- Je vis déjà dans un cauchemar. Répliqua-t-il le regard dans le vague.

Mon cœur se glaça à l'image de mes sœurs et des deux garçons déchiquetés vivants par une horde de monstres affamés. Il me vint une idée folle. Rapidement avant que l'on ne m'en empêche, j'appelais ma monture, une dragodinde de race Pourpre-Ivoire issue de mon élevage, et lui intima l'ordre de se mettre au service de Sephiroth. Ce faisant, la dinde n'obéirait qu'à lui et lui seul. Les dindes ne suivaient que leur maitre désigné. Toujours ça que les voleurs n'auraient pas, puis je pensais qu'elle pourrait servir de diversion, du moins un certain temps, aux monstres qui ne manqueraient pas de roder par ici après la tombée de la nuit.

- On s'arrache ! cria le Crä.

Je fus hissée comme un sac et mise en croupe sur une monture, derrière un des hommes de main. Il sentait la sueur, chose étonnante pour le Sram qu'il était. Tout me répugnait de ce contact forcé. Et l'autre infâme qui critiquait ma tenue quelques instants auparavant… Je vais me réveiller, ce n'est pas possible, je dois faire un cauchemar.

- Sacrie ! Mystic ! Criai-je, quand je passais devant mon équipe, moi les mains ligotées dans mon dos, eux solidement attachés aux arbres en bordure de la clairière qui m'avait parue si enchanteresse quelques heures auparavant.

- Angel ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va venir te sortir de là. Me dit Sylis.

- Hum… Faudrait rester en vie pour cela. Siffla le Crä, s'interposant entre nous.

- Détache-les ! Suppliai-je. Je ferais ce que tu veux.

- Non ! Hurla Mystic.

La dinde parti au trot, je me retournais pour voir mes compagnons ficelés, impuissants. J'étais désespérée. Je me moquais de ce qui pouvais m'arriver, mais il était certain qu'ainsi attachés, ils ne survivraient pas longtemps. Le cœur lourd je vis les arbres diminuer et disparaitre derrière la colline. Je restais ainsi longtemps retournée, fixant un point invisible, jusqu'à ce que la position me fût intenable. La mort dans l'âme, je regardais le paysage environnant. C'était devenu une lande hostile. La végétation était faite de petits arbustes à épines, rien de très engageant. Par moment, la troupe devait s'ouvrir le passage en combattant des groupes de monstres. Les combats étaient rapides, les démons, sures d'eux, étaient efficaces. Je finis par fixer le dos du cavalier devant moi, guettant la fin de la journée avec angoisse. Plus le temps passait, plus la vie de mes amis... Le Crä vint chevaucher à ma hauteur. Je détournai la tête.

- Aller mon doux ange, tu vas voir, tu vas vite les oublier. Tu mérites mieux ! Me dit-il.

- Genre tu te considères comme « mieux » ? Lui crachai-je.

- Largement, tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même. Et d'abord je me présente ! Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps. Je m'appelle Dark-Angel. Tu vois nous sommes prédestinés par nos noms si semblables.

- Après ce que tu as fait à mes compagnons, tu t'imagines quoi ! Criai-je. Je te hais ! Et le mot est faible. Finissais-je dans un murmure.

Je vis une ombre passer dans ses yeux. Je l'avais mouché. Faible victoire sur cet être cruel. Nous continuâmes ainsi à chevaucher. J'étais harassée de fatigue, les mains liées dans le dos, la position était très inconfortable. Au détour d'un chemin, une nouvelle horde de monstres attendait. Ils ressemblaient à de grands loups féroces, leur taille était impressionnante comme celle de leurs canines. Vu la réaction des démons, je compris qu'ils prenaient cette attaque au sérieux. Les bêtes se ruèrent vers nous. Alors que mon cavalier manœuvrait pour rester en arrière, une bête bondit près de notre monture. Celle-ci effrayée, fit un bond de côté. Déstabilisée et n'ayant plus la force de me retenir à la seule force de mes cuisses, je basculais en arrière. Ma tête heurta brutalement le sol, m'assommant à moitié. Les mains bloquées dans le dos, je ne pus retenir ma chute et roulait au bas d'une pente, m'entaillant sur chaque pierres et épines présentes sur le sol. Quand enfin ma chute fut stoppée par une motte de terre, je rouvris les yeux. J'oubliai immédiatement la douleur qui me lançait la tête et la myriade de coupures. Car, planant au-dessus de moi, presque à me toucher, je découvris une immense mâchoire garnie de crocs acérés. Mes pensées allèrent directement à mes compagnons. C'était la fin. J'allais refermer les yeux, quand deux flèches vinrent se planter dans le cou du monstre, le tuant net. Il tomba sur moi, m'écrasant de tout son poids. J'entendis Dark-Angel insulter et menacer le Sram qui m'avait trimbalé jusque-là dans son dos. Pendant qu'ils essayaient de me dégager, l'information parvint à mon cerveau : il avait tué ce monstre avec seulement deux flèches ! Mais qui était ce Crä, pour avoir une telle puissance !

- Angel ! Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

- Cela irait mieux si tu n'existais pas ! Murmurai-je, le souffle coupé, j'étais totalement sonnée.

- Sans moi, il t'aurait croqué !

- Sans toi, je ne serais pas ici !

- …

J'avais encore fait mouche et cette fois, il me sembla moins sure de lui. Il était vraiment désolé que je me sois blessée, quel étrange de personnage. Il me délivra de mes liens et me porta jusqu'à sa propre monture, m'installant devant en me tenant entre ses bras pour que je ne tombe pas. J'aurais voulu m'éloigner, me débattre, seulement je n'avais plus la force de résister. La tête me faisait souffrir, du sang coulait sur mon œil me brouillant la vue. Il n'y avait pas d'Eniripsa dans leur groupe qui aurait pu me soulager. Lessivée, je finis par me laisser aller contre son torse, abattue et anéantie. Toute envie de révolte brisée, je me sentais honteuse d'être trimballée comme un vulgaire trophée de guerre. Nous chevauchâmes ainsi encore une bonne heure. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, signifiant pour moi l'arrêt de mort de mes compagnons. Tandis que je me morfondais sur ces tristes pensées, Dark-Angel arrêta monture, et me murmura :

- Regarde. Me dit-il en désignant la vallée qui s'étendait côté soleil couchant.

La vue était magnifique. Le ciel s'embrasait de différentes nuances de pourpre. Sous cette lumière cramoisie, le paysage désertique prenait une dimension presque féérique et irréelle. La beauté de la vue, ces couleurs qui se battaient avec les ténèbres envahissantes finit de faire déborder le barrage que je retenais depuis le début de cette tragédie. Silencieusement, mes larmes se mirent à couler à flots. Nous reprîmes le chemin et descendîmes vers ce qui semblait être un village à l'horizon. Nous y arrivâmes à la nuit tombée. Cependant, le bourg était bien éclairé et les rues très animées. Les gens s'interpelaient joyeusement. Il y avait des vendeurs de toutes sortes proposant des marchandises variées. Cela ne ressemblait pas à ce que je m'imaginais d'un village démon. Les gens n'étaient pas effrayants. Hormis le style de construction qui trahissait l'appartenance démoniaque de la population, on aurait pu se trouver dans n'importe quel village de faction neutre ou ange.

Notre troupe ne passa pas inaperçue. Dark-Angel et ses hommes semblaient être connus et surtout respectés. Plusieurs villageois les interpellèrent gaiement. Alors que j'observais tout cela avec attention, repérant les rues, les issues possibles, je m'aperçus que les gens me regardaient soit avec curiosité, soit avec un sourire grivois. Ce qui me provoqua des frissons de dégouts. Il ne semblait pas étonnant que la troupe ramène ainsi une prisonnière. L'horreur devint totale quand j'entendis une voix crier :

- Celle-là a besoin d'un bon bain, tu vas bien rigoler, ça à l'air d'une farouche !

L'homme qui avait parlé partit ensuite dans un rire rauque. Si jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas pensé à ce qui allait m'arriver, trop préoccupée par le sort de mes amis. Je compris que j'allais rejoindre la suite du harem du maitre des lieux où quelque chose s'y attenant. Brrr...

Car indéniablement, vu les marques de déférence des gens envers Dark-Angel, celui-ci semblais être le maitre incontesté des lieux. M'enfuir, fut la première pensée qui suivit.

Mais quand nous stoppâmes devant la porte de ce qui devait être la maison de guilde de Dark-Angel, les guerriers m'entourèrent de part et d'autre, ne me laissant aucune ouverture pour fuir. De toute façon, dans l'état où je me trouvais, cette précaution était bien inutile, je ne serais pas allée bien loin. Je pénétrai ainsi dans une vaste salle, qui devait faire office de salle à manger, vu les longues tables et bancs dont elle était garnie. Un groupe d'homme jouait aux cartes dans un coin à grand renfort de cris, de rires et de boissons. Une femme, d'un certain âge, vint à notre rencontre. A son tablier, je supposais qu'elle avait la gestion des lieux. C'était une Iop aux yeux totalement blancs, sans iris. Elle me regarda d'un air étonné et lança un regard interrogatif à Dark-Angel.

- Tu ramasses les oisillons perdus maintenant ? Dit-elle au Crä.

- Elle s'appelle Silver-Angel. Tu veux bien l'emmener à l'étage et lui montrer la pièce à eaux ? Et appelle Dark-Heal pour qu'il soigne ses blessures.

- Angel ! C'est donc elle, celle que tu …. S'exclama-t-elle incrédule, ne finissant pas sa phrase sous le regard lourd de reproche que lui lança Dark-Angel.

Pendant qu'elle m'entrainait vers l'étage, je me retournais pour regarder Dark-Angel. Qu'avait voulu dire cette femme ? Le drame qui s'était déroulé ce midi était-il réellement le fruit d'un pur hasard de circonstance ? Mon nom ne semblait pas inconnu à cette femme. Pourquoi !? Je la suivis le cœur lourd. Sacrie, Mystic! J'espérais que votre trépas avait été bref. N'osant pas m'accrocher à un quelconque miracle. Cet homme devra payer pour l'atrocité de son geste ! Peu m'importait ce que cela m'obligerait à faire. Vivre sans mes sœurs et mes compagnons de route était inconcevable. Je prendrai mon temps, la douleur de mon âme sera ma force. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, à moi que ce soit-elle qui vous dévore...


	10. Chapitre 10 - Impuissance toujours

Chapitre 10 - Impuissance... toujours

_J'ai appris qu'une vie ne vaut rien, mais rien ne vaut la vie._

_A. Malraux_

Sephiroth sentait la lame froide qui lui mordait la gorge. Ses pensées défilaient à toute vitesse, cherchant une solution. Angel ! Il devait sauver Angel ! Mais comment ? Ses mouvements étaient réduits à néant par la double menace qui pesait sur lui et son amie. Il voyait le regard paniqué d'Angel. Sa propre impuissance à pouvoir la soustraire à ce danger le rendait fou. Une haine féroce montait dans son cœur. Ce type avait l'avantage et paradait devant lui. Il ferait moins le malin dans un combat singulier à la loyale se dit-il.

Puis brutalement, cet immonde Crâ osa caresser la joue d'Angel. Ce fut de trop, Sephiroth se releva pour lui demander de la relâcher. Il stoppa son geste quand un choc le mis à terre. Des flashs de lumière dans les yeux et une douleur sourde à la tête le paralysa un instant. Un des types qui le surveillaient, l'avait frappé sans préavis. Quelle bande de lâches pensa Sephiroth. Un regard vers Sylis lui appris que son compagnon n'était pas en meilleure posture pour intervenir. Son bourreau prenant un malin plaisir à faire glisser la lame de sa hache contre ses os. Comment se sortir de là ? Déjà, il échafaudait des plans. Il se voyait suivre cette troupe de démons discrètement avec Sylis et Sacrie, attendant le renfort de la guilde. Oui, il leur ferait payer cher. Cependant, tout s'écroula quand le Crâ ordonna de les ligoter à un arbre. C'était lâche et d'une barbarie pitoyable, quand on connaissait l'hostilité de ce coin de terre. Certes ils avaient combattu toute la matinée sans difficulté, mais ils étaient libres de leurs mouvements avec une arme à la main. Il était clair que ligotés à un arbre, la meute qui observait la scène prudemment tapis dans les fourrés, n'aurait de cesse que de venger leurs semblables dont les carcasses commençaient à moisir au soleil.

Un Sram attrapa Angel comme un vulgaire paquet pour l'assoir sur une monture. A ce moment-là Angel fit une chose bizarre. Elle ordonna à sa propre dragodinde de se mettre au service de Sephiroth. Celui-ci trouva cela ridicule dans une situation pareille. Quelle importance qu'ils emmènent cette monture ! Ce que la Cräe pouvait se montrer vénale parfois. La troupe se mis en chemin, quand Angel passa devant eux, Sephiroth lui cria :

- On va te sortir de là ! Promis.

- Mystic ! Sacrie ! Dis Angel d'une toute petite voix.

Paroles futiles ! Rien n'allait. Les monstres allaient se jeter sur eux dès que le soleil se coucherait, et Angel… Quel sort lui réservait cet ignoble Crâ ? Sephiroth n'osait pas attarder ses pensées la dessus. Lui et Sylis regardèrent les cavaliers s'éloigner. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent Mystic ne put retenir un hurlement : Angel ! Cria-t-elle à s'arracher la gorge. Était-ce la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient ?

Aux plus chaudes heures de la journée, l'air se faisait lourd, empli des bourdonnements des insectes attirés par le charnier dans la clairière. La monture d'Angel paissait non loin de là, nullement gênée par le tumulte des mouches et autres insectes charognards. Et surtout, ignorant tout du drame qui se jouait. Sephiroth et Sylis se tortillaient en vain, essayant de desserrer leurs liens.

- Tu y arrives ? Demanda Sephiroth.

- Rien ! Ça ne bouge pas d'un poil ! Maugréa Sylis.

- Faut que l'on se détache avant qu'ils ne se décident à bouger. Répliqua Sephiroth désignant l'orée de la clairière d'un coup de menton.

- Angel nous aurait laissé un chienchien, on aurait pu lui demander de mordre nos liens. Dit Sylis en regardant la dragodinde. Pourquoi nous a elle laissé cet animal stupide ?

- Angel… Soupira Sephiroth, mort d'inquiétude et d'angoisse.

Angel avait toujours une armée de familiers affamés qui la suivait lui donnant plus de contraintes que de bénéfices. Un vrai zoo cette fille. Une heure passa, sans que rien ne bouge, hormis le ballet des mouches sur les carcasses qui jonchaient le sol. Sephiroth avait réussi à desserrer un peu ses liens. Mais juste de quoi permettre à son sang de circuler à nouveau normalement. Il avait les poignets entaillés à force de se débattre. Une branche craqua à quelques dizaines de mètres de leur position sous le poids d'un fauve qui se décidait enfin de bouger. Celui-ci surpris bondit rapidement se remettre à l'abri dans les fourrés.

- Ils ne vont plus tarder, ils attendent que le jour diminue. Souffla Sylis.

Mystic sanglotait, tandis que Sacrie comme insensible à la douleur, s'arrachait la peau en essayant de se dégager des liens de corde. Sephiroth avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas d'issue. Et commençait à se résigner. Son esprit se baladait dans ses souvenirs, se remémorant les moments passés tous ensemble. Le début de leur équipe, les nombreuses choses faites ensemble, les journées passées uniquement à parler, d'autres à se disputer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce jour maudit. Il s'en voulait d'avoir trainé ses amis ici. Le drop était pour lui. Il avait risqué la vie de ses amis pour son propre besoin.

- C'est ma faute ! On n'aurait jamais dû venir ici ! Murmura-t-il.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! On a fait pire pour mes propres besoins ou ceux d'Angel. Ne te reproche rien. On n'a pas eu de chance de tomber sur eux, c'est tout. Le raisonna Sylis.

- Merci de ne pas m'accabler. Mais quand j'ai vu Angel passer, la peur dans les yeux, dire qu'elle a pensé à nous laisser sa monture… Mais oui ! Se dit soudainement Sephiroth.

- Quoi ? Répliqua Sylis.

- La monture ! Tu parlais de chienchien, mais c'est ça. Elle va ronger nos liens.

- C'est un herbivore, elle n'obéira pas.

- Tu as autre chose à proposer ? S'énerva Sephiroth.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit Sephiroth appela la monture patiemment tout en guettant le côté opposé de la clairière. Angel avait un élevage de dragodinde et savait bien les gérer. Mais même bien dressée, elle mit du temps avant d'accepter de s'approcher de Sephiroth devenu officiellement son maître. Tandis qu'il lui parlait d'une voix douce, elle lui poussa la tête d'un signe d'affection, - manquant de lui briser le cou par la même occasion -. Ces animaux peuvent être très affectueux, mais ils sont aussi très résistant et ont une grande force. Ils peuvent porter un cavalier sur de grandes distances sans monter signes de fatigue. Par contre, quand ils avaient épuisé leur réserve d'énergie, ils s'arrêtaient brutalement comme si on appuyait sur un bouton « arrêt ». Singulière bestioles…

- Aller ma belle, regarde mes mains. Dit- Sephiroth en agitant les doigts.

Déjà, des grondements commençaient à se faire entendre. Les monstres s'impatientaient. Il était certain qu'ils attendaient la faveur de la nuit pour lancer une attaque. Cela ne tarderait pas. Ils se méfiaient de ces guerriers qui les avaient tenus en échec toute la matinée. Leur temps était compté.

- Aller ! cria Sylis.

- Tais toi tu l'effrayes. Maugréa Sephiroth.

- …

La tension était palpable. La dragodinde montrait des signes d'inquiétude, regardant souvent en direction de la forêt menaçante. Elle avait enfin flairé le danger. Son regard passait des mains

- S'il te plait … murmura Sephiroth.

On ne sut jamais comment la monture compris, mais subitement elle se jeta sur les mains de Sephiroth. Et sans détail, lacéra chaires et liens en même temps. Trois coups de becs puissants suffi à libérer l'Ecaflip. Aussitôt libre, celui-ci se jeta au cou de la monture en la serrant très fort.

- Plus tard les mamours Chaton ! Fit remarquer Sylis en usant du surnom qu'Angel donnait à Sephiroth.

L'Ecaflip libéra ses amis aussi vite qu'il put, usant de ses griffes. Enfin libres, tous firent quelques mouvements pour désankyloser leur corps, tout en surveillant le coin de la clairière qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus avec le soleil couchant. Là où s'était rassemblée la horde hostile. Personne ne fut sensible à la beauté des couleurs de cette nuit qui arrivait. Ils étaient en terrain hostile et totalement désarmés.

- On doit se mettre hors de leur porté. Dis Sylis.

- Oui, là-bas ! Cria Sephiroth, désignant un arbre assez grand plus loin derrière eux.

- Vite ! Cria Mystic qui avait auparavant soigné les poignets de ses amis.

Leur fuite vers l'arbre déclencha comme un signal sur la horde, qui s'élança à leur poursuite. Tous crocs dehors, cette armée féroce se rua sur les fugitifs, impatiente de planter leurs crocs dans cette chaire fraiche qu'ils sentaient depuis trop longtemps, de démembrer leur corps. Une mâchoire claqua à peine à cinq centimètres du pied de Sephiroth, alors que celui-ci s'élançait dans l'arbre. Les quatre compagnons montèrent le plus haut possible. Certaines des créatures avaient réussi à atteindre les branches les plus basses, mais ne pouvait aller plus loin. La nuit s'annonçait longue et angoissante. Ils se fabriquèrent des lances de fortune avec des branches, afin de tenir à distance les fauves les plus agiles.

La nuit fut effectivement longue. Le matin les trouva totalement rompus de fatigue. Au pied de l'arbre, ils distinguaient les créatures. Celles-ci, moins nombreuses que la veille, semblaient dormir, le museau entre leurs pattes. Sans faire le moindre bruit, les réfugiés scrutèrent les environs à la recherche du reste de la meute. Avaient-ils laissé tomber ? Las d'attendre ces proies qui refusaient de se laisser approcher ? C'était à le souhaiter, car s'ils arrivaient à prendre les bêtes qui restaient là dessous par surprise, ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Ils commencèrent donc une lente descente afin de ne faire aucun bruit. Sephiroth avait l'impression que son cœur était plus bruyant que le tonnerre, tellement il était à cran. Des mouches se baladaient sur le pelage des créatures qui ne bougeaient pas d'un poil. Sommeil profond ou seulement feinte attendant que la proie sorte de sa cachette ? De nature Ecaflip, Sephiroth connaissait bien cette technique. Quand un chasseur ferme les yeux, c'est qu'il se sert de ses autres sens pour détecter ses proies. Après la vue, restaient principalement l'ouïe et l'odorat. Pour une fois, la chance leur souriait, ils étaient sous le vent, restait donc l'ouïe. Sephiroth guettait le moindre mouvement des oreilles de leurs adversaires. Enfin, ils furent à portée d'attaque. Sacrie, Sylis et Sephiroth se concertèrent du regard. Sephiroth désigna 2 cibles plus près de Sylis. Il en restait quatre qu'il se partagerait avec Sacrie, Mystic restant en arrière pour assurer les indispensables soins. Pour espérer gagner, ils devaient en tuer au moins la moitié en un coup et ensuite résister au reste des monstres une fois réveillés. Silencieusement Sylis décompta cinq avec ses doigts pour donner le signal de l'attaque. Ils devaient être parfaitement synchronisés. Heureusement mis à part leurs armes, ils avaient encore le reste de leurs équipements. Simple oubli des démons ou leur chef était-il pressé de disparaitre avec Angel ? Un fait qui avait intrigué Sylis, est que les démons avaient soigneusement masqué le blason de leur guilde. Aucun nom n'avait été prononcé. Ils avaient agi de façon anonyme. Cela pouvait signifier qu'ils faisaient partie d'une guilde officielle ayant pignon sur rue. Il sera difficile de retrouver leur trace, en ayant que leur apparence comme signalement.

Ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, lances pointées en avant. Connaissant parfaitement leurs points faibles et leurs réactions, ils réussirent donc à éliminer la moitié des bêtes en un coup. Et finirent ensuite le reste du combat, se protégeant mutuellement. Seule une grande habitude de combattre ensemble, leur permit de vaincre le reste des monstres car leurs lances de fortunes étaient bien peu de choses face aux crocs de ces bêtes féroces. Quand le dernier tomba raide mort, ils scrutèrent les environs, s'attendant à en voir d'autres surgir des fourrés. Laissant les secondes s'égrener dans une attente tendue. Quand enfin ils furent certains de bénéficier d'un moment de répits, Sephiroth appela la dragodinde, prit Mystic en croupe. Il souhaitait suivre rapidement la direction où la troupe de démons avait disparu pour suivre la piste avant qu'elle ne s'efface. Sylis et Sacrie suivraient avec un temps de retard.

Sylis aurait bien protesté, qu'ils devaient avant tout récupérer des armes et un moyen de locomotion pour chacun, mais il savait que son ami ne l'écouterait pas. Celui-ci se sentant responsable de la situation, alors que c'était un pur concours de circonstance. Tout en comprenant son impatience. Il pria néanmoins, qu'ils croisent un village ami ou du moins de faction neutre. Au bout de quinze minutes, Sephiroth hurla de rage. La piste les menait sur un carrefour visiblement très fréquenté, d'où partaient autant d'empreintes qu'il y avait de voyageurs et de directions. L'Ecaflip scruta soigneusement chaque chemin, cherchant des indices. Mais tous se brouillaient inexorablement dans la poussière.

- Seph', vient on rentre. Dit Mystic la mine déconfite, le visage maculé de poussière et de traces de larmes.

- Non il faut retrouver Angel avant. Hurla Sephiroth.

- Soit raisonnable ! Ils ont un jour d'avance, ils peuvent être n'importe où ! Plaida-t-elle. Puis nous ne sommes pas en état de la récupérer même si on tombait dessus par le pur des hasards.

Dépité, Sephiroth remonta sur la dragodinde rejoindre Sacrie et Sylis qui apparaissaient au loin. Le seul univers où il se sentait bien, son équipe, sa team… ses amis, venait de s'écrouler, saleté de vie pensait-il. En cette fin de matinée, ils se dirigèrent vers Bonta, Capitale des anges, là où se trouvait la maison de leur guilde. Le retour se fit dans un silence morose. Mystic avait pris les rênes de la monture. Sephiroth dans son dos regardait ses poignets. Ils étaient méchamment entaillés par de larges cicatrices, cadeau de délivrance de la part la monture d'Angel. Mais au lieu de recouvrir ses plaies à peine cicatrisées grâce aux soins de Mystic, il appuya dessus ravivant la douleur. Se punissait-il ainsi son échec à sauver Angel ? Il se concentrait sur la douleur provoquée, la maitrisait en appuyant plus ou moins fort, jusqu'à l'intolérable. Qu'avait-elle subit par sa faute, se demandait-il. Il imaginait le pire. Il était bon de couvrir son désarroi et sa peine avec cette douleur. Il n'avait plus en tête que la pensée de ce feu, lui brûlant les poignets. Tout le reste était masqué, enfoui dans un repli de sa mémoire. Le monde se résumait à ces plaies et cette douleur physique qui effaçait celle de l'âme, plus profonde. Plus rien à prouver, à sauver ou à construire, juste cette souffrance à sentir et aimer pour son amnésie bienfaitrice. Alors que Sylis se retournait pour lui dire quelque chose, il surprit son ami dans ses mortifications.

- Arrête ça ! C'est stupide ! Cria-t-il.

- Fout moi la paix ! Tu ne sais rien ! Cracha Sephiroth.

- Ça ne la ramènera pas ! Garde tes forces, on va en avoir besoin, bordel !

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Murmura Sephiroth dans un souffle, appuyant la tête sur le dos de Mystic. Celle-ci d'habitude volubile était quasi muette depuis la veille.

- Moi non plus, mais on a des amis, une guilde. On la retrouvera. Ça va aller ! Mais faut que tu y croies !

- …

- L'autodestruction c'est pour les faibles ! Reprit Sylis, espérant ainsi faire réagir son ami.

Au premier village non hostile qu'ils croisèrent, Sylis prévint la guilde du drame qui s'était déroulé la veille, donnant à Figue, la meneuse de la guilde, un maximum d'informations sur leurs attaquants. Figue lui assura, qu'elle mettait tout en œuvre pour identifier les kidnappeurs. Leur arrivée était attendue. L'ambiance était grave dans la maison de guilde. Mandarine une Eniripsa les attendait pour soigner leurs blessures. Mystic était dans un état de choc. Alors qu'elle passait son temps à se disputer avec Angel, l'enlèvement de sa sœur l'avait anéantie. Sacrie avait toujours le même air taciturne que d'habitude. Mais ceux qui la connaissait bien pouvait deviner la rage contenue à ses mâchoires serrées. Sephiroth ne se laissa pas faire facilement. Il refusait de se faire soigner et de sentir bien. Figue dut user de tout son pouvoir de persuasion pour qu'il se laisse faire.

- Légèrement bourricot ce garçon ! Marmonna Figue, une fois cela réglé.

Un conseil de guilde avait été réuni, complété de quelques membres de la guilde connus pour leur grand réseau d'information. Ce fut Sylis qui narra la sombre histoire, Sephiroth restant prostré dans un coin. Les deux sœurs Silver assises l'une à côté de l'autre, muettes. Figue avait eu le temps de faire une brève enquête, et avait trouvé le nom du Crä : Dark-Angel. Il était connu des anges de haut niveau. C'était un adepte des traques furtives et brutales contre des cibles précises, soit pour des commandes, soit pour ses besoins personnels. Il était surtout connu pour être imbattable et insaisissable. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver Sephiroth. Le problème était que ce démon était totalement imprévisible, sans d'adresse connue. Il apparaissait toujours à l'improviste, en masquant sa guilde d'appartenance. Une telle puissance ne s'acquérait pas avec fairplay et loyauté.

S'ils avaient identifié le chef des ravisseurs, ils n'avaient aucune information sur le lieu probable où elle pouvait être retenue.

- On a qu'à guetter une de ses agressions contre un ange, puis on le suit. Dit Apocalyspe, un Osamoda.

- Oui, mais il disparait toujours avec une potion de furtivité ! Impossible à suivre. Répliqua Figue.

- Et si on lançait un message dans le canal de recrutement ? Proposa un autre.

- Autant pisser dans un violon ! Siffla Sephiroth. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas sus gérer, je suis un bon à rien et Angel….

Paf ! La claque retenti sèchement. On pouvait entendre les mouches voler dans la pièce. Tout le monde était suspendu dans ses gestes. Figue avait encore la main en l'air, prête à assener un revers. Sephiroth la regardait estomaqué, la joue en feu.

- Un jour, vas-tu comprendre que personne ne te demande de tout gérer, de tout maitriser ! Angel a besoin de toi, comme toi d'elle, comme nous tous avons besoin les uns des autres ! Seul un dieu pourrait prétendre à cette omniscience et omniprésence que tu sembles t'imposer. Tu es seulement un être vivant comme nous tous, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Arrête de te reprocher l'impossible. Accepte donc tes failles et laisse-nous le droit de t'apprécier tel que tu es et non pas tel que tu penses que tu dois être. C'est de l'idiotie total !

- …

Pendant que Figue sortait son discours à Sephiroth, nul n'osa respirer ou même seulement tousser. La meneuse des Fruits Exotiques se mettait rarement en colère. Elle parlait avec calme, cependant on sentait, en voyant ses phalanges blanchir, qu'une grande envie de secouer Sephiroth la tenaillait. Elle ne sut pas si le message avait été reçu, cependant sur les journées qui suivirent, on n'entendit plus l'Ecaflip se plaindre sur le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à sauver le monde en claquant des doigts ou quelque chose y avoisinant. Une terrible attente, se mis en place. D'autant plus angoissante que depuis le rapt, Dark-Angel ne s'était plus manifesté pour des agressions. Il avait dut également replier son aura de démon, car il n'apparaissait plus sur les missions de traque des anges de haut niveau. Ce qui aurait permis de le localiser. Sacrie, Mystic, Sephiroth et Sylis passaient quasiment tout leur temps dans la région où Angel avait été enlevée. Espérant trouver un indice, ils questionnaient les gens qu'ils croisaient. Un jour Sylis proposa qu'ils fassent autre chose, comme aller droper pour leurs équipements afin de se changer les idées.

- Et tu laisses tomber Angel ? Cria Sephiroth.

- Non ! Je ne la laisse pas tomber, juste que l'on a ratissé cette zone tant de fois, qu'il faut bien te rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'est pas ici. Répliqua Sylis.

- Je suis d'accord. Dit Sacrie.

- Mais !? Chuchota Mystic.

Les jours passèrent et devinrent des semaines. Personne n'avait eu des nouvelles d'Angel. Ainsi la vie repris son quotidien. Régulièrement Figue lançait un message en canal général pour tenter obtenir des informations. Mais cela ne donnait rien de probant. Sephiroth avait arrêté de parcourir le pays à la recherche de son amie. Par contre il s'était lancé à fond dans la chasse au démon. Il avait ainsi rapidement monté des grades. Il espérait secrètement tomber sur les hommes de mains qui l'avaient réduit à l'impuissance, ce jour funeste. Au fur et à mesure des duels, il commença à se faire une bonne réputation de "démon killer". Il renoua ainsi connaissance avec une ancienne amie, Ecaflip comme lui, du nom de Féline. Et quand il n'était pas en quête de démon, il partait souvent avec elle, combattre des monstres difficiles avec l'équipe de celle-ci. Sylis suivait, mais restait un peu en retrait de cette relation naissante. Comme son ami avait l'air d'aller mieux, il tut les remords qu'il avait d'être témoin de cette nouvelle amitié à moins que cela ne soit autre chose. Après tout, il n'était pas dans la tête de son ami. Cependant quand il voyait l'Ecaflip rire et s'amuser, il avait toujours une pensée pour Angel. Que devenait-elle ? Que subissait-elle ? Cependant il avait suffisamment reproché à Sephiroth de se morfondre, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accabler maintenant qu'il semblait un peu heureux. Les sœurs d'Angel réagissaient à cela par une totale indifférence. Etait-elle réel ou simulée ? Sylis se doutait que leur manque de réaction face à l'équipe qui se dispersait petit à petit, était dû au fait qu'elles rendaient Sephiroth plus ou moins responsable du rapt d'Angel. Il était certain que Sacrie s'éloignait également de l'Ecaflip afin d'éviter d'être confrontée à une envie de meurtre, devant l'abandon apparent de celui-ci à rechercher activement Angel. Le Sram nuançait cette idée. Car il pensait que c'était juste une manière pour son ami pour ne pas devenir totalement fou. Ils étaient tous impuissants à retrouver Angel. Leur équipe, dont tout le monde enviait la synergie des amis qui la composait, se désagrégeait...


	11. Chapitre 11 - Complainte d'un démon

Chapitre 11 - Complainte d'un démon

_Pour détruire un Homme, il suffit de lui donner ce qu'il veut._

_La maison Tellier_

Dark-Angel reprenait des forces, caché par une potion d'invisibilité, il écoutait ce qui se disait autour de lui, glanant les informations qui pourraient lui être précieuses pour ses «affaires». C'était un travailleur de l'ombre. Dans ce monde où tout est business, il était facile de devenir riche et puissant pour celui qui ne s'embarrassait pas de scrupules sur les moyens pour arriver à ses fins. Des états d'âme, il y a bien longtemps que Dark n'en avait plus. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait basculé du coté obscure. Lui, l'ange de haut niveau, connu pour sa droiture... Mais White-Angel, - de son ancien nom-, était mort le jour où il avait été trahi par deux de ses amis.

Deux personnes pour lesquelles, il aurait donné sa vie. Depuis, il s'était juré de ne plus avoir la faiblesse de faire confiance, ou du moins de façon aveuglément. Il avait confiance en ses bras droits. Mais leurs relations tenaient par le respect mutuel entre deux parties ayant des intérêts communs. Dark était le meneur grâce à ses compétences guerrières, tactiques et surtout pour son intransigeance. Il savait que le moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part pouvait changer la donne. Cette solitude choisie lui convenait parfaitement, largement décidé à ne plus faire de sentiments avec qui que soit. D'ailleurs il avait été bien vite oublié par tous ceux qui lui collaient aux basques quand il était ange... Pour l'heure, il observait ces gugusses trop bavards qui se gargarisaient de leurs performances ou pseudo exploits. Chacun se trouvant meilleur que l'autre. C'était fou le nombre incalculable de vantards ! Les personnes rassemblées devant ce zaap étaient toutes des habituées du coin. A force de les épier, Dark-Angel commençait à bien les connaitre. Ces futures cibles potentielles - pigeons sur pattes- ne se doutaient pas d'être l'objet d'une discrète surveillance et ce, par l'un des démons des plus puissants d'Ulette. Plusieurs grandes guildes étaient aussi représentées.

Il suivait avec attention le discours d'une des meneuses de ces guildes ayant pignon sur rue. Figue, qui gérait les Fruits Exotiques. Dark-Angel appréciait tout en détestant cette guilde. Car elle représentait ce qu'il avait connu dans le passé et qu'il avait irrémédiablement perdu. Décidément, cette fille était bien bavarde sur les équipements qu'elle projetait de faire. Il y aurait peut-être bientôt des choses à « récupérer » se dit-il. Elle parlait avec un Ecaflip qui avait décidément un gout original avec les couleurs, vu celle de son pelage… violet. Le Crä se perdit dans ses pensées lorsqu'une Cräe vint s'assoir discrètement derrière l'Ecaflip. Le violet est décidément à la mode, se dit-il en regardant la chevelure de la nouvelle venue. Mais en fait, cela lui allait bien. Inconsciemment, Dark se mit à détailler la nouvelle venue. Il l'avait déjà vue auparavant, mais elle ne squattait pas vraiment la place comme les autres. Il avait déjà croisé des jolies femmes, même plus belles que cette fille, mais celle-ci avait quelque chose de différent. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui l'interpellait chez cette femme qui semblait après tout assez banale. Ange de bas niveau, équipement correct sans être exceptionnel. Et aux brides des conversations interceptées, elle semblait douée pour les boulettes en combat. En gros la fille la plus quelconque hormis une silhouette et un visage agréable. On pouvait lui attribuer le titre de "joli boulet".

Son statut et sa puissance permettaient à Dark d'avoir n'importe quelle femme à ses côtés. Hallucinant comme le genre féminin est prêt à retourner sa veste dès qu'on lui fait miroiter de beaux atours… Pathétique… Il usait parfois de ce privilège pour agrémenter ses journées ou plutôt ses nuits. Relations purement physiques qui tenaient plus de « l'hygiène sexuelle » que d'un réel besoin de compagnie.

Dark ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'intéressait subitement à cette fille. Mentalement il calcula l'énergie qu'il lui faudrait déployer pour la coller dans son lit… pas rentable pensa-t-il. Il reprit sa pêche aux informations, de nombreuses guildes étaient là avec pas mal de teams importantes, notant les évolutions de ses futurs adversaires. Mais invariablement son regard s'accrochait à cette Cräe. Tout, dans son attitude, laissait penser qu'elle était « différente ». Oui c'est le mot qu'il cherchait : différente. Jolie, sans pour autant être une beauté, elle avait quelque chose de spéciale dans la façon de se tenir et de parler.

- Bouh ! Dit la Cräe

- Angel ! Répliqua l'Ecaflip ravi.

- Ah ! Angel, il faut que l'on se décide pour la nouvelle recrue. Dit Figue.

- Oui, on se réunit ce soir, perso je suis contre ? Proposa Angel.

- A cause des fautes d'orthographe ?

- A ce niveau, j'appelle plus ça des fautes...

- Clair, j'ai le même avis.

Angel… murmura Dark. Le fait qu'elle porte presque le même nom que lui, le troubla. Quelle étrange coïncidence ! Après être resté quelques instants songeur, il finit par se secouer. Il avait encore des affaires à traiter avant la fin de la journée. Il quitta la place toujours en mode furtif. - Les moutons ignorants que le loup s'était, depuis longtemps, installé dans la bergerie. -

Il ne rejoignit la maison de guilde que très tard dans la nuit. Mirajane l'attendait. Elle lui avait gardé un repas au chaud. Celle-ci avait la gestion de la maison de sa guilde. Les gars trouvaient toujours du réconfort ici, que ce soit avec un bon repas ou juste pour trouver une oreille attentive. Elle maternait tout le monde, et chacun lui retournait son affection. C'était un des piliers de la guilde. Un phare rassurant. Surtout, elle connaissait Dark-Angel depuis longtemps, presque mieux que lui-même. La seule personne où son cœur faisait une transgression des règles de "non-lien" qu'il s'était imposé.

- Merci Mirajane, j'avais justement grande faim. Dit Dark-Angel en glissant un petit paquet dans les mains de la gérante.

- Oh ! Qu'est que c'est ? Je n'ai besoin de rien, tu le sais bien ! Dit-elle tout de même ravie de l'attention.

- C'est trois fois rien, une pacotille, je l'ai juste trouvé joli. Répliqua-t-il.

- C'est très joli en effet ! Dit Mirajane en sortant un collier du paquet. Merci Dark !

Le Crâ aimait lui faire plaisir, car Mirajane était la seule personne à vraiment le comprendre, à connaitre sa nature profonde... ses faiblesses... Celles qu'aucun de ses hommes n'avaient jamais vu. Pour les autres, il inspirait crainte, respect ou dégout. Mais elle le savait torturé et ne se laissait pas duper par son air de guerrier féroce et redoutable. Sous son aspect autoritaire, Dark-Angel était soucieux de ses hommes, en contrepartie il demandait le maximum d'eux et surtout une obéissance sans faille. Pas de place pour les lâches ou ceux trop encombrés par leur conscience. La nature de leur travail l'imposait. L'hésitation n'était pas une option. Le temps passait ainsi entre traques et d'autres missions nettement moins nobles.

Un jour, il partit seul vers un coin perdu dans le pays des Koalak. –Mission de reconnaissance - Il voulait vérifier une information comme quoi il y aurait un espace secret avec une maison soit disant mystique. Il cherchait depuis plusieurs heures quand subitement il tombât dessus par hasard. Seuls les réflexes acquis d'une longue habitude lui permirent de passer inaperçus vis-à-vis des gens déjà présents dans ses lieux pourtant réputés secrets. Il oublia instantanément le but de sa venue, il avait immédiatement reconnu les deux personnes qui se tenaient assises l'une en face de l'autre, et semblaient être en grande discussion : Sephiroth et Silver-Angel.

La Cräe semblait essayer de persuader l'Ecaflip de quelque chose. Intrigué, Dark-Angel essaya de suivre la conversation. Il ne comprenait pas le contexte, mais visiblement l'Eca cafardait à mort pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas. Angel tentait de le sortir de cet état, passant du sérieux à la plaisanterie. Mais invariablement l'Ecaflip s'attachait à ses pensées noires. Cela énerva royalement le Crä, comment ce gars pouvait-il montrer une telle faiblesse devant une de ses co-équipières !? Il trouvait cette scène inconcevable. Pour le démon qu'il était, un homme devait garder ses soucis pour lui. En parler, à une femme qui plus est, était une marque de faiblesse et non digne d'un guerrier. Dark était loin de se douter que c'était à l'opposé de ce que pensait Angel. Qui au contraire, voyait ce moment de faiblesse mit à nu comme une grande marque de confiance de la part de son ami.

- Ecoute, je te fais perdre ton temps. Soupira Sephiroth.

- C'est à moi d'en juger Chaton. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Mais sérieux ! C'est vrai non ? Reprit l'Eca.

- Je serais une bien mauvaise amie si je te fuyais quand tu ne vas pas bien ! Non ?

- Cela arrive souvent…

- Je m'en fous de ça, du moment que l'on est ensemble, toi, mes frangines et Sylis !

- Je te soule, j'en suis sure. Assena Sephiroth.

- Crétin ! Pardon, gentil crétin. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Je t'aime. Répondit-il mi sourire, mi boudeur.

- Moi aussi Chaton, je t'aimeuhh. Pouffa-t-elle. Lui collant une grosse bise claquante sur la joue.

Ce babille à la limite du flirt agaça tant Dark-Angel, qu'il finit par partir, notant la position de l'endroit, qui tout compte fait, n'était pas si secret. Il reviendrait visiter les lieux plus tard. Revenant vers son QG, perdu dans ses pensées, il prit sans vraiment y prêter attention un chemin détourné et plus long. La scène dont il avait été témoin se repassait en boucle devant ses yeux. Son esprit modifiant à chaque fois un peu plus les évènements, que lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de sa guilde, c'était lui et non plus l'Eca qui était assis devant Angel… Il rentra, perturbé, une légère rougeur aux joues, fuyant le regard de Mirajane qui s'avançait pour l'accueillir.

Celle-ci sentant que quelque chose le préoccupait, le soumis à un véritable interrogatoire. Sous la pression des questions, et sans vouloir se l'avouer, par besoin de se libérer, il finit par lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu. A la manière dont il lui décrivit Angel, la patronne de la maison resta songeuse. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du boss de faire dans le sentimentalisme. Oui, il s'entourait parfois de présence féminine. Mais il ne s'était attaché à aucune des femmes qui avaient eu la faveur de sa couche. Et dès qu'une d'elles devenait trop collante, il la virait brutalement.

Les jours suivants elle trouva que Dark restait souvent silencieux, voir – chose impensable – mélancolique. Mirajane se demandait comment cela allait évoluer. A la fin de la semaine, il fit suivre la Cräe de façon discrète par ses hommes. Il voulait tout savoir sur son emploi du temps, ce qu'elle faisait, qui elle côtoyait. Laissant croire à une commande particulière. Mirajane n'était pas dupe : il n'y avait pas de contrat sur la tête de cette fille. Jamais il n'avait pris de telles dispositions vis à vis d'une femme. Si ses hommes ne se doutaient pas de ses vraies motivations, Mirajane le connaissait trop bien pour ignorer l'évidence, se demandant si cela pouvait être une bonne chose. Sans l'admettre, le Crä souffrait de sa solitude. Mais pour cela, il fallait que cette fille soit sensible et réceptive à Dark, ce qui était d'autant moins sûr vu l'opposition de leurs situations respectives. Comment cela allait finir ? Elle craignait le pire pour la sérénité de la guilde et surtout celle de Dark.

Un soir, le démon convoqua ses bras droits, des guerriers redoutables triés sur le volet. Il les avait choisis pour leur efficacité et leur sens de la loyauté. Avec eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait, ses hommes comprenaient ses attentes au moindre regard et exécutaient ses ordres sans l'once d'une hésitation. Il les avait réunis pour une mission qui aurait dû être banale... Ce genre de mission n'était pas si rare. Mis au courant du projet, aucun ne sourcilla ou émis de réserve. Car personne ne demandait les tenants et aboutissants des missions qu'on leur confiait. Etre payé en temps et en heure, leur suffisait. Demain ils partiraient enlever un ange du nom de… Silver-Angel. D'après leurs informations, elle devait s'aventurer en limite du territoire démon avec son équipe pour dropper une ressource rare. Les lieux leurs seraient favorable pour une action nette et sans bavures. Les bavardages aux zaap étaient bien pratiques pour celui qui cherche à avoir des informations...

Le lendemain matin, ils arrivèrent sur place bien avant Angel et ses compagnons. Ils étaient rodés à ce genre de traques et savaient se faire discrets. Lorsqu'Angel et ses amis arrivèrent, aucun n'eut conscience d'être observé. Dark-Angel avait donné comme consigne d'attendre qu'ils aient fini leur premier combat avant d'attaquer. Celui-ci dura un bon moment, car les combattants n'étaient pas familiarisés avec ces monstres. Avant la fin du combat, Dark-Angel donna l'ordre d'attendre, sous prétexte de voler en plus la ressource convoitée. Voir Angel en action, l'avait hypnotisé. Il voulait l'observer plus longuement. Après plusieurs combats, les cinq compagnons avaient enfin trouvé leurs marques. Les combats devenaient plus rapides, plus efficaces. Le démon voyait le groupe sous un autre jour et enviait d'autant plus l'Ecaflip. Il jalousait cette parfaite synchronisation en combat tout en laissant place à une certaine tendresse. Sa propre équipe était parfaitement entrainée, mais il n'y avait pas cette affection qui liait visiblement l'équipe qui s'affairait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais connu cela enfin si, il y a longtemps... Toutes les personnes qui l'avaient accompagné depuis, l'avaient suivi par pur intérêt personnel.

Vers midi, Angel demanda une pause. Elle était exténuée, le visage en sueur constellé de poussière. Elle alla s'assoir sur un promontoire tandis que les autres prenaient un combat plus facile. Dark fit signe à ses hommes de se tenir prêt. Quand un cri de joie retentit dans la clairière. Ils venaient de faire tomber le drop. L'Eca s'avançait fièrement vers Angel en brandissant sa prise. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas, que Dark-Angel donna le signal et ses hommes attaquèrent. Le combat fut bref et court. S'arrêtant net avec la menace sur Angel, faite prisonnière. Dark-Angel aurait volontiers tués les deux hommes qui étaient alors à sa merci. Mais il craignait la réaction d'Angel, car il avait la folle prétention de se faire aimer d'elle et devait déjà lui faire passer la pilule de l'enlèvement. S'il tuait ses amis, cela deviendrait impossible.

Il les fit attacher à un arbre. Plus pour pouvoir s'éclipser facilement que pour les livrer à une mort certaine. Mauvais calcul qu'il devrait regretter pas la suite, car Angel ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce geste. Il perçut son erreur mais revenir sur sa décision aurait été considéré comme une preuve de faiblesse de la part de ses hommes. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Sa précipitation à entraver ses ennemis allait considérablement lui compliquer la tâche avec la Cräe. Sa troupe se mit en route, faisant des détours afin de brouiller les pistes. En chemin, le démon avait fini par prendre la tête du convoi, laissant Angel en arrière. Car son cœur se serrait en voyant son visage fermé, empreint d'une tristesse indicible. Elle s'inquiétait pour ses compagnons, certaine qu'ils étaient voués à mourir dès la tombée de la nuit. Il ne supportait de voir la douleur sur le visage de celle qu'il voulait conquérir. D'autant qu'il était à l'origine de tout cela. Hier persuadé de lui faire rapidement oublier ses amis, il en était beaucoup moins sûr à présent. Dans quoi s'était-il- engagé...

La troupe s'enfonça dans la lande désertique. Au détour d'un virage, ils tombèrent sur une meute de monstres féroces. Aussitôt les guerriers se mirent en position, la menace était sérieuse. Dark-Angel sortit son arc et balança des nuées de flèches, quand du coin de l'œil il vit Angel basculer de sa monture qui venait de faire un écart, effrayée par un monstre. La rage au ventre, il la vie dégringoler la pente sans pouvoir amortir les chocs ou éviter les broussailles. Il voyait sa tête rebondir sur le sol caillouteux, les épines lacérant sa peau mis à nue. C'est lui qui avait ordonné de l'attacher ainsi... Il se rendait compte à présent que le chemin jusqu'ici avait dû être une épreuve pour elle, pour garder l'équilibre, les mains ficelées dans le dos. Décidément, il faisait tout pour apparaitre comme une brute à ses yeux. Il ne donnait vraiment pas l'image qu'il aurait souhaitée...

Angel finit sa course pile entre les pattes de l'un des monstres. Dark-Angel eut le temps de tirer deux flèches précises qui terrassèrent l'animal qui s'écroula mort sur Angel. Le démon se précipita pour dégager la Cräe. Elle était couverte de plaies, une entaille au front saignait méchamment lui brouillant la vue. Il rageait intérieurement de son impuissance. Dans la journée, il avait paradé devant l'Eca lui reprochant la vie qu'il faisait mener à son amie. Mais en fait, il ne faisait pas mieux, voir bien pire. Il transporta Angel sur sa propre monture et la troupe repris son chemin. Au bout de quelques instants Angel fini par se laisser aller contre lui, totalement épuisée. Dark-Angel était pris d'un sentiment mitigé entre pouvoir enfin la serrer contre lui et que cet abandon soit plus lié à de la fatigue, qu'à de la résignation ou même l'acceptation de son sort. Enfin ils arrivèrent au village. L'ambiance, comme à son habitude, était à la fête. Un peu trop au gout de Dark en entendant les propos grivois de certains passants envers Angel. Que devait-elle penser ! Décidément, toute cette journée ne s'était pas passée comme il l'aurait voulu. Au lieu d'avoir l'air d'un seigneur, il lui apparaissait comme le pire des barbares...

Mirajane les accueilli à la guilde, ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes quand Dark lui présenta Angel dans un état lamentable. Lorsqu'il lui confia la Cräe, il sentit son regard désapprobateur. Oui il s'y était pris comme un manche, non il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise… Il regarda Angel disparaitre dans les étages supérieurs escortée par Mirajane.

Angel fut conduite dans une chambre de taille moyenne. L'intérêt de la pièce portait dans sa salle de bain attenante.

- Le mieux serait que tu prennes un bain, j'appelle un Eniripsa en attendant qui soignera tes blessures. Dit Mirajane.

- D'accord. Soupira Angel.

Dès que la porte se referma sur la femme, Angel se précipita vers la lucarne. Elle était au premier étage, en se laissant glisser, il devait être possible de pouvoir se réceptionner sans trop de dégâts songea-t-elle. Son but : retourner délivrer Sephiroth, Sylis et ses sœurs. Il n'était peut pas encore trop tard. Elle enjamba la fenêtre quand une douleur violente la cloua sur place. Elle n'était pas en état pour ce genre d'acrobaties, puis elle arriverait bien trop tard, si tenté qu'elle arrive à s'échapper. La nuit était déjà tombée. La mort dans l'âme, elle referma la vitre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La douche chaude lui fit du bien, du moins physiquement. Moralement, Angel était perdue. Sephiroth, ses sœurs, Sylis peut-être mort à l'heure actuelle, elle prisonnière… Elle songeait bien à fuir, mais à quoi bon s'ils n'étaient plus là. Quand elle sortit de la douche, elle s'aperçut que son équipement avait disparu. A la place il y en avait un autre, plus couteux, plus efficace. Quoiqu'elle s'aperçut vite que la magie des objets avait été enlevée ou fortement amoindrie. Elle commença à s'habiller quand de discrets coups à la porte se firent entendre. Un Eniripsa attendait patiemment devant la porte de la chambre.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Espoir

Chapitre 12 - Espoir

_Les souvenirs du bonheur passé_

_sont les rides de l'âme_

_X. de Maistre_

Les jours passèrent ainsi. Je m'étais remise de mes blessures, et jouissait d'une relative autonomie. Je pouvais circuler librement dans la guilde et parcourir le village avec un homme de garde collé à mes chausses. Mais toute joie avait disparue de mon cœur. Je n'opposais aucune résistance, du moins pour l'instant. Préférant leur laisser penser que je me faisais à cette vie... En fait j'avais l'esprit qui tournait à fond. J'essayais d'analyser froidement ma situation. Difficile, quand on pense avoir perdu quatre personnes chères, mortes par la faute de ce saleté de démon. Celui-ci ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas touchée à mon plus grand soulagement. Depuis notre arrivée, il semblait faire preuve d'une attitude réservée à mon égard. - Après s'être avéré capable de la pire des cruautés.- J'essayais en vain, de cerner mon kidnappeur. Si le sexe n'était pas son intention première, que me voulait-il ? En effet, s'il pensait faire de moi, sa poule d'apparat, il allait vers une forte déception !

Lors de mes sorties «sous haute surveillance» j'engrangeais les informations. Issues, cachettes potentielles, enclos, nombre de gardes, etc… J'analysais les chances de m'évader. Je voulais venger mes amis. Je prendrai le temps qu'il faudrait. Mais il me faudrait de l'aide, donc m'échapper. Ce Dark qui me croyait faible ! Certes dans un combat singulier contre lui, j'aurais eu -largement- le dessous. Mais j'emploierais les mêmes méthodes, sournoises, vicieuses. Mon chagrin m'avait transformé en quelqu'un de froid que je ne me connaissais pas. Fini le temps des larmes et de l'apitoiement. Une rage froide m'animait.

Parfois Dark m'emmenait dans les environs pour me faire voir de beaux paysages. Il devait se contenter de monologuer car hors de question que je discute de tout ou rien avec lui. J'étais dépitée par sa patience. Parfois il ne disait rien, loin de me douter qu'il enviait les conversations qu'il avait interceptées entre Sephiroth et moi, ou avec mes autres amis.

- Tu ne vas pas te morfondre le reste de ta vie, tout de même ? Dit-il.

- Tu veux que je fasse la causette avec le type qui a laissé mourir mes amis dans une longue agonie ? Rétorquai-je.

- S'ils étaient vivants, concéderais-tu à t'ouvrir un peu plus à moi ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- Tu ressuscites les morts maintenant ! Crachai-je, pleine de mépris. Le souvenir de mes amis était assez douloureux, pour que je tolère que LUI m'en parle.

- Ils sont vivants… tous les quatre. Chuchota Dark.

- …

Le sens de ses mots mis un long moment pour prendre réalité dans mon esprit. Vivants ! Ils sont vivants !

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit car j'espérais que tu les oublies. Enfin… que tu n'aies pas l'idée de partir si personne ne t'attendait… Murmura Dark en s'approchant.

- Maintenant voudrais-tu… reprit-il sans pouvoir finir.

J'étais stupéfaite. Voilà des semaines que mon cœur saignait. Soudain il battait fort dans ma poitrine, vivants… ils étaient vivants ! Puis brutalement je fus prise d'un doute.

- Rends-moi ma liberté. Demandai-je.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, c'est incontrôlable. Tu… tu me rends fou. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi auprès de moi. Enfin, il exprimait de vive voix ce qu'il retenait depuis des semaines. Et d'ailleurs c'est quoi ce démon féroce qui joue à l'agneau ? Oulà, prudence !

- Ce n'est pas réciproque ! Tu m'as enlevée de force, mis ceux que j'aime en danger. Et d'abord prouves-moi qu'ils sont vivants. Et que tout ceci n'est pas juste une vile manœuvre de ta part.

Dark hésita un moment.

- Si je te le prouve, pourrais-tu ensuite faire des efforts vis-à-vis de moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Prouve-le ! Répliquai-je, éludant la question.

- Promet moi et je te montre tes amis vivants.

Revoir mon moustique de sœur, Sacrie, mon sac d'os et le chaton ! J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ça. Pour en être sure, être rassurée sur leur sort. A ce moment-là je me moquais bien de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. L'important était mes amis. Je finis par hocher la tête. Remettant à plus tard les conséquences de ce consentement. Dark-Angel se rapprocha pour m'enlacer.

- Montre-moi mes amis d'abord. Murmurai-je en reculant.

- D'accord, je serais patient. Répondit-il.

- Tseuhh...

Je passai les jours qui suivirent dans un grand état de fébrilité. Dark voulait attendre le moment le plus propice. J'avais été prévenue que je serais entravée de façon à ne pas trahir ma présence. Mais les revoir sains et saufs valait bien ce sacrifice. Par contre l'attitude du démon à mon égard me donnait des frissons d'appréhensions. Enfin le jour tant attendu arriva. Nous partîmes à l'aube.

- Tes amis sont rarement ensemble, aujourd'hui je te montre tes sœurs, OK ?

- Euh… oui. Pourquoi sont-ils rarement ensemble ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je n'en sais rien, il faudra te contenter de les observer de loin.

- Avec ton réseau d'informateur, tu n'en sais rien ?

- Tout le monde a ses limites… même moi…

Je dus convenir que Dark faisait des efforts, quand je compris qu'il m'emmenait au cœur de Bonta. Le trajet était périlleux pour une troupe de démons avec la quantité d'ange qui surveillait la cité. On se dirigea vers l'atelier des cordonniers là où Mystic travaillait quand on n'était pas de sortie. Il nous fallut un moment pour entrer dans l'atelier sans se faire voir. La potion d'invisibilité nous rendait juste invisible, mais nous laissait toujours consistant. Il ne fallait pas se faire bousculer. Ma cadette était là, en train de travailler pour un client. Toujours aussi renommée ma sœurette ! Je l'observais avidement. Quand elle eut fini, le client la paya et parti. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Sacrie pour entrer dans l'atelier. Sacrie ! Tu vas bien aussi ! Me dis-je intérieurement.

- Tiens, ton bois pour tes baguettes. Dit-elle à Mystic

- Merci. Répondit celle-ci.

- J'y retourne, à t'a l'heure.

Je fus choquée par cet échange laconique. Certes Sacrie était naturellement pas très exubérante. Mais habituellement quand Mystic était à l'atelier, c'était très vivant. Souvent les clients restaient pour discuter et plaisanter avec elle. Ma sœur, d'ordinaire si volubile était comme éteinte… pratiquement muette. Je compris que ma disparition l'affectait beaucoup. J'avais envie de lui crier que j'allais bien… enfin pour l'instant. Un sort m'en empêchait et Dark-Angel me tenait fermement. On allait partir, quand ce fut au tour de Sylis d'entrer dans l'atelier. Mon sac à os ! Mes amis ! Presque au complet ! – C'est vrai que ce lieu nous servait souvent de point d'échange.- Sylis ! Je revoyais la lame de la hache ripper sur son cou. Brrr... Il semblait être en forme. Avec sa tête de squelette on ne pouvait jamais deviner s'il souriait, s'il faisait la tête ou dormait !

- Tiens je t'ai trouvé des bottes et des ceintures pas chères, si tu passes quelques runes dessus, on pourra en retirer un bon prix.

- Ok, je ferais ça cette aprèm.

Sylis, toujours à l'affut des bonnes occaz. C'est avec soulagement que je le voyais là, près de ma sœur. Les paroles de Dark sur un possible éclatement de mon équipe, m'avait inquiétées. Quand le Sram fut parti, Dark me traina dehors à sa suite. Le retour se fit sans un mot ou presque.

- Où est Sephiroth ? Demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Dark.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Je commençais à m'alarmer et pensais que l'air morose de mes sœurs n'était peut-être pas uniquement dû à ma propre disparition.

- Il va bien ! Très bien même. Répliqua le Crä visiblement exaspéré. Juste, il est très difficile à pister car il ne planifie rien !

- Tout Sephi ça, me dis-je en moi-même.

- Je t'ai fait une promesse, je la tiendrais ! Pour Sephiroth tu devras être patiente. Après cela, il faudra respecter ta part de marché.

Ce rappel me plongea dans l'expectative. Mes pensées étaient confuses. Je ne doutais pas de la véracité des propos de Dark sur l'état de santé de Sephiroth. Il n'avait pas menti pour mes sœurs et Sylis. Et maintenant, je devais bien reconnaitre qu'attendre de voir Sephiroth devenait pour moi une façon d'éloigner dans le temps ma « part de marché » qu'un besoin de vérifier son état de santé. Je ne doutais pas qu'il allait bien. Et que s'il était aussi insaisissable, c'est qu'il devait remuer terre et ciel pour me retrouver. Il était de nature insouciante, mais c'était un compagnon d'arme fidèle et loyal. Mon équipe étaient peut-être moins souvent réunie, juste parce qu'ils se répartissaient les taches pour me retrouver. Oui, c'était évident, inutile d'aller à cinq pour pécher un renseignement, là où une personne suffisait !

J'arrivais à la guilde de Dark le cœur apaisé. Mes amis étaient en vie. Ils travaillaient et ne s'étaient pas laisser abattre. Ils cherchaient surement comment me sortir de là. Cette pensée me redonna du courage, même prisonnière ici, je n'étais pas seule. Même séparés, on était toujours une team. Plus décidée que jamais, je ferai tout pour m'échapper. Entre eux ou moi, on arriverait bien à me sortir de là !

M'évader, m'évader, m'évader ! J'étais gonflée à bloc. Cette « promenade » m'avait remotivée. Une pensée fugace me demanda si après toutes ces semaines, je n'avais fini par accepter mon sort et une quelconque place auprès du Crä ? Hein ! Quoi ! Voilà que je recommence à débloquer, c'est un criminel ! –Mes amis sont en vie…- Pas grâce à lui ! Fin… je n'en sais rien… Je décidais d'enfouir ces pensées plus que douteuses au fond de mon crâne, là où on cache l'inavouable. Et de fermer la porte de ce coin de cervelle avec une bonne dose de colère envers le démon. C'était décidé, je tenterai de m'évader à la prochaine occasion !

La précipitation était rarement une bonne méthode… J'allais l'apprendre à mes dépends. Comme le disait La Mare d'eau (1): Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage.

(1) : La Fontaine.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Utopie

Chapitre 13 - Utopie

_Il arrive souvent de ne rien obtenir_

_Parce que l'on ne tente rien._

_J. Deval_

C'était une journée ordinaire. J'aidais Mirajane à préparer des repas. Pas que j'aidais les démons, mais l'inactivité me rendait folle. Et privée d'équipement digne de ce nom, à par faire la cuisine… De plus j'appréciai la patronne de la guilde. Je ne pouvais vivre en étant hostile avec tous ceux qui m'entouraient. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais parler ou simplement rester sans être sur mes gardes. Cette fille était très gentille. Je lui disais souvent que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle foutait avec cette bande de démons sanguinaires. Et tout particulièrement l'attachement qu'elle avait pour Dark. Elle n'était même pas sa compagne. Cela la faisait rire. A demi-mot Mirajane me disait que je ne pouvais pas vraiment juger les gens d'ici (et encore moins Dark-Angel) Car je ne connaissais ni leur passé ni ce qui les avaient amené ici.

- Qui sait ? Toi aussi, un jour tu choisiras le camp des démons. Me disait-elle en souriant.

- Démon moi ?! Jamais !

- Ne jamais dire jamais…

- Mouaip… Je suis un gentil ange moi ! Dis-je avec une moue boudine pour la faire rire.

J'aimais nos discussions, même si nos points de vue étaient souvent radicalement opposés. Au-delà du clivage ange / démon, j'appréciais son état d'esprits. On riait beaucoup, cela m'aidait énormément à supporter ma captivité. Je comprenais pourquoi elle était adorée de tous. Petit à petit, j'avais même pris des habitudes. Le but caché était d'endormir mes surveillants par une routine plus qu'ordinaire voir ennuyeuse. Le matin je restais à la guilde aidant Mirajane. L'après-midi je me baladais dans le village (avec un garde chiourme), faisant parfois des courses pour Mirajane. En fin d'après-midi, je finissais toujours par m'assoir sur un banc (qui était devenu MON banc) sur la grande place marchande, toujours bondée à ces heures-là. Le garde qui m'accompagnait changeait souvent. Et preuve que ma technique d'endormissement faisait effet, ma surveillance était au fur et à mesure du temps, confiée à des novices. Contrairement au début, où c'était les proches de Dark qui m'encadraient. Ma passivité apparente et surtout la nécessité de libérer ses hommes sur des taches plus délicates jouaient en ma faveur. Depuis deux semaines ma surveillance rapprochée s'alternait entre deux jeunots, très sympathiques mais bien naïfs. Je discutais de tout et rien avec eux. Je réussis même à devenir une confidente pour l'un d'eux qui me demandait conseils pour aborder la fille dont il était amoureux.

C'est ainsi que je pus sans peine, au fil de mes promenades, subtiliser quelques objets sur les étals ici et là. Je jouais à merveille à la fille pas trop futée, un peu godiche mais très gentille. Les gens ne me considérant pas comme un danger potentiel. Juste comme la poule dont s'est entiché Dark. Je pus ainsi subtiliser une dague, certes pas de meilleure facture. Mais qui me serait utile dehors face à la faune locale. Je récupérais également une cape beaucoup moins visible que celle qu'on m'avait donnée. J'avais même trouvé la cachette idéale : une niche qui se trouvait juste sous le banc où je m'asseyais tous les jours en fin d'après-midi, au milieu de la foule.

A la dague et la cape, s'ajoutèrent des potions de furtivité. Celles-ci furent les plus difficiles à voler, mais me seraient indispensable pour… disparaitre. Je subtilisais aussi des vivres et des potions de soin à la guilde – désolée Mirajane, je n'aime pas voler, mais…- Enfin arriva le jour où j'estimais avoir tout ce qu'il me fallait pour réussir. J'étais impatiente. Dark Angel était assez occupé par ses affaires qu'il ne semblait plus être si pressé de m'emmener voir Sephiroth et de là m'obliger à honorer ma promesse. Pas de problème ! J'irai voir Sephiroth par mes propres moyens Ha ! Ha !

- Salut Angel ! Prête pour ta promenade ?

- Coucou ! Assurément la journée est belle ! Répondis-je en souriant au jeune garde. Jubilant que ce soit mon petit amoureux qui était de service. C'était le plus facile des deux à berner.

On fit donc le tour habituel, passant vers les enclos. Dark m'avait donné quelques dindes comme passe-temps. Je les faisais se reproduire testant les arbres généalogiques. Une de ces dragodindes m'aurait bien été utile dans ma fuite, mais difficile à sortir discrètement. Je devrais marcher. La liberté a un prix. En fin d'après-midi, nous arrivâmes comme à l'habitude sur la place du marché. Et comme je l'avais espéré, la jeune donzelle dont mon garde s'était amouraché bavait devant l'étal du bijoutier. – Que la jeunesse est prévisible ! –

- Humm ! Regarde qui est là ! Dis-je d'une voix complice.

- Ha ! Elana ! Dit-il avec les joues qui s'empourpraient.

- Tu devrais sauter sur l'occasion pour marquer un point, en lui achetant une babiole.

- Tu… tu crois ?

- Carrément ! Les filles sont dingues de tout ce qui brille !

- Euh… J'ose pas…

- Aller ! Courage ! Je t'attends sur mon banc. C'est ton jour de chance. L'exhortai-je.

Et voilà mon p'tit novice qui s'avançait d'un pas hésitant vers sa belle. Tout en allant vers le banc, je lui fis un signe d'encouragement. Je m'assis calmement, feignant de regarder à gauche, à droite. J'attendais qu'il soit complétement absorbé par son affaire et qu'il arrête de jeter des coups d'œil dans ma direction. Cela n'y manqua pas quand sa dulcinée se mit à pavoiser avec son nouveau colifichet. Mon garde avait totalement oublié mon existence. Tout comme la foule avoisinante, habituée à me voir sur ce banc. Je pus récupérer mon matériel sans soucis, me levais et fis quelques pas. Je mis prestement la cape de facture banale, et enfin… je disparus. Mon plan était de sortir par l'issue qui était à l'opposé de ma direction. Je me doutais bien que mon stratagème ne durerai pas, j'estimais à quinze minutes avant que mon jeune couillon de garde ne se rende compte qu'il m'avait perdue et qu'il ose donner l'alerte. Il allait surement chercher un peu vers les étals, n'imaginant pas immédiatement qu'une « amie » comme moi pourrait lui faire un coup pareil !

Effectivement, quand je me présentais à la porte sud, les gardes étaient appuyés nonchalamment au mur d'enceinte, nullement en état d'alerte. J'avais rabattu mon capuchon de façon à ce que l'on ne distingue pas mon visage. Pratique habituelle chez les démons, je passai donc inaperçue. J'avais quand même le cœur qui battait à fond, tout en me disant, que finalement cela avait été facile de leur fausser compagnie. Dark Angel étant en mission, cela allait être une belle panique à la guilde. Je m'avançais le cœur léger. J'aurai presque siffloté !

Bon, si sortir avait été facile, j'allais devoir avancer dans une contrée hostile. J'avais un peu repérer les lieux lors des quelques sorties avec Dark. Mais rien ne me permettant de me prévoir un itinéraire précis. Pour l'instant je me fiais au soleil couchant prenant une direction Nord-Ouest afin d'éviter l'itinéraire le plus direct vers le territoire Ange. Au bout d'une demi-heure, mon exaltation était déjà envolée. La luminosité baissant, des bruits inquiétants commençaient à fuser de ci de là. Et je me posais un cruel dilemme : devais-je avancer à la faveur de la nuit mais au risque de tomber sur une faune pas très sympathique, ou devais-je attendre le jour, avec cette fois l'inconvénient d'être facilement repérable. Après avoir tergiversé cinq minutes, je décidais d'avancer tant que je le pouvais et de me réfugier dans un arbre au moindre signe suspect. Le pâle halo lunaire éclairait mon chemin mais pas assez pour que je distingue le relief ou les obstacles. La robe d'apparat que je portais était déjà partiellement en lambeaux. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir volé quelques vêtements mieux appropriés à une telle entreprise. Je serais ma dague, prête à m'en servir le cas échéant.

Je ne dus malheureusement pas attendre longtemps. Au creux d'un vallon, j'entendis des grognements menaçants, bien trop proches à mon gout. Le taillis sur ma gauche bougea… Elles étaient trois, trois bêtes faites de crocs, de griffes et de muscles. Ma raison vacilla quelques secondes entre folie et désespoir. La rage d'échouer après avoir si facilement quitté la bourgade décupla mes forces. J'égorgeai nette la première bête qui se précipitait vers moi. Plus par instinct et pur coup de chance, que par réel calcul. Plus que deux ! Mais l'effet de surprise était passé… Les deux autres monstres s'arrêtèrent pour m'observer en grognant. Je raffermis ma prise sur la dague, reculant vers un grand arbre pour éviter d'être prise à revers. Les deux monstres s'élancèrent, j'esquivais légèrement sur le côté, l'une des bêtes gêna l'autre en voulant corriger sa trajectoire. Me permettant d'asséner une blessure conséquente sur un point vital de l'une d'elles.

Le monstre hurla sa douleur, il pissait le sang, j'en étais maculé. Pas le temps de penser à avoir peur. A leur deuxième charge, sous le choc, je basculais en arrière. Une légère pente me fit rouler plus bas, m'évitant de me retrouver coincée. Je me relevais à moitié, mon épaule droite m'élançait, de profonds sillons marquaient l'emplacement où une patte aux griffes acérées m'avait atteinte. Plus que la douleur, c'est plutôt ma dague que je voyais enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans le dos d'un des fauves qui me fit penser que c'était perdu. Sans mon arme… Le fauve effaça les 5 mètres qui nous séparaient d'un bond… Il s'arrêtât à mes pieds… raide mort. Fiou ! Je récupérai ma dague, mis le cadavre de la bête entre moi et celle qui restait. Celle-ci grognait, l'odeur du sang l'excitait. Le fauve commençait à avancer vers moi quand il s'arrêta brusquement, une patte suspendue en l'air. De son museau il huma l'air et contre toute attente, me tourna presque le dos pour suivre l'odeur qu'il avait senti. Je vis nettement ses pattes arrières se crisper… prêt à bondir. Il s'élança vers une proie invisible à mes yeux, quand je vis un grand éclair arriver sur sa poitrine et le carboniser en plein saut. La bête tomba foudroyée. J'avais les jambes qui flageolaient, mais c'est avec soulagement que je voyais que le monstre ne se relèverait plus. Un craquement devant moi, me fit sursauter. Et une silhouette sombre apparue. L'homme qui s'avançait était masqué par sa cape à capuche… Dans sa main, une boule d'éclair…Un démon… Mon cœur se serra avec le maigre espoir que celui-ci n'ait rien à voir avec Dark Angel.

J'avais mal de partout, outre les griffes qui m'avaient lacérée l'épaule, le choc qui m'avait propulsé m'avait déboité l'épaule. Le choc suivant, fut de reconnaitre un des bras droits de Dark Angel…

- Humm, j'aurai dû patienter un peu plus loin semble-t-il. Dit-il d'une voix égale.

Ce que sous entendait cette phrase mis du temps à monter au cerveau. Quand je réalisais le sous-entendu, je fus prise d'un terrible tremblement. Cet homme qui était censé me surveiller (mais aussi de s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à la poule du chef, enfin je le croyais…), cet homme attendait que je me fasse tuer pas les monstres. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me sauver.

- …

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que ton plan foireux était passé inaperçu ?

- …

- D'ailleurs, j'ai été étonné que tu te fasses la belle si vite, alors que ta cachette minable ne contenait pas de vêtements de voyage… quel amateurisme !

… Il connaissait l'existence de ma cache depuis le début…

- Pourq... pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas signalé ?

- Je voulais que tu t'échappes ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'aie affecté ces deux idiots incapables à ta surveillance ?

- … Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi m'aider ?

- As-tu l'impression que je t'aide là ? Celui-ci est mort parce qu'il m'avait flairé. Dit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans la bête.

- Tu veux quoi ? Quelles sont tes intentions ? Quelles fav…

- Ta mort me suffira.

- P… pourquoi !?

- Pourquoi ? Cracha-t-il ? Par ta faute, Dark se ramollit de jour en jour. Il faiblit ! Il aurait dû te violer dès le premier soir comme un loup ! Au lieu de ça, il fait le caniche devant toi !

- …

- On n'est pas chez ces tapettes d'ange ici ! Le patron se doit d'être le mal dominant ou n'est rien ! Et surtout il n'a pas à tomber dans ces conneries sentimentales ! Pour son bien, celui de toute la guilde et surtout celui de nos affaires, tu dois mourir.

- N… non, je… je ne veux pas mourir…

- Les monstres t'ont bien esquintée, ne t'inquiète pas tu ne souffriras pas plus que nécessaire… Dark croira que tu n'es morte à cause d'une évasion mal préparée. Ce qui est la vérité en fait. Je vais même t'empêcher de trop souffrir ! Remercie-moi.

- Non !

- Suffit ! Cela commence déjà à jaser assez sur les compétences du Boss. Encore un mois comme ça et il perd toutes crédibilités. Sois lucide ! Tu n'espérais quand même pas t'en sortir vivante, vêtue ainsi et armée de cette seule dague ! Et puis, je fais jusque ce que Dark aurait dû faire depuis des semaines !

- …

Il faisait mouche, je voyais maintenant toute l'absurdité de mon entreprise. J'étais loin d'être au point. Ma précipitation et mon orgueil allaient m'être fatals. Certes Dark me retenait prisonnière, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir me faire de mal. Toute mon âme rejetait l'idée de mourir ainsi, dans cette lande hostile, mon corps laissé en pâture… Je pris ma dague de la main gauche… j'étais droitière et avec l'épaule en vrac, j'étais plus rien du tout... Mais je me mis quand même en garde.

- Pathétique, tu ne penses quand même pas arriver à me résister !

- Combien aurais-tu parié sur le fait que je tue deux de ces bêtes ?

- Zéro, je l'avoue ! Tu as eu de la chance.

- Ou pas, Je ne me laisserai pas achever comme une bête qui gêne !

- Tu aurais pu mourir sans souffrir…

- En fait je te plains !

- C'est toi qui vas mourir là, la plus à plaindre c'est toi.

- C'est de ta vie dont je parle

- Ma vie est déjà mieux que la tienne, toi la poule de service !

- Je ne suis pas une poule ! Criai-je ! Tu as peut être les poches pleines de richesses Mais ton cœur est bien vide !

- Tu vas la fermer, femme !

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi, bien décidé d'en finir, je vis ma vie défiler sous mes yeux. En dix secondes, tout y passa. Je raffermis ma position, genoux fléchis, main gauche légèrement en avant au niveau du sternum, bras droit… qui pendait lamentablement en vrac. Je n'abandonnerai pas sans lutter. C'était vain, mais je refusais de lâcher. J'irai au bout… pour moi. Pendant une seconde je crus voir une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux de mon futur bourreau, ou était-ce moi qui cherchais un sens à tous cela. La lune se dégagea et je perçus son mouvement d'appuis. Ma lame n'était pas vraiment dangereuse face à son équipement, mais il voulait s'éviter une entaille inutile.

Sans que saisisse le changement, nous fûmes subitement cernés par cinq hommes… Je reconnus immédiatement les bras droits de Dark Angel. - Il y avait décidément foule dans ce coin désertique… - A la mine de mon adversaire, je vis qu'il semblait aussi surpris que moi face à ce comité. Je trouvais une légère similitude avec le jour de mon enlèvement – même méthode - quand le Dark apparut sur ma droite. Au regard sombre qu'il me lança, j'eus l'impression, pour la troisième fois de la soirée, d'avoir signé mon arrêt de mort. Si je sortais vivante du bourbier où je m'étais plongée… à moins que mon cœur ou ma raison ne me lâchent avant….

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, pas une seule parole ne fut prononcée. C'est long cinq minutes, très long quand le sort de sa vie en dépend. Je me doutais que Dark était là depuis un moment. Vu sa mine sombre. Je doute qu'il me pardonne mon évasion. De plus avec le discourt de l'autre, c'est toute son autorité qui avait été mise à mal devant témoins. Sa position de mâle dominant déstabilisé par la chétive femelle que j'étais. La seule issue pour lui était forcément une réponse violente. S'il voulait prouver à ses hommes qu'il n'était pas devenu une mauviette… Rien de positif pour moi. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge attirant les regards. Non ! Ne me regardez pas, je ne suis pas là ! Je me ratatinais sur moi-même. Oubliez-moi ! Je me mordis fortement la lèvre pour ne plus laisser échapper de bruit. Le gout métallique du sang m'emplit la bouche, une nouvelle douleur s'ajoutant au tintamarre qui se passait dans ma tête et mon épaule. Je lançais un regard vers Dark-Heal, l'Eniripsa qui m'avait soignée la première fois. Je compris que je ne pouvais attendre aucun soin ou soulagement de sa part… on ne soigne pas les condamnées à mort… Mes tempes battaient au rythme de mon cœur, des flashs d'anémie imminente parsemaient ma vision. M'enfuir ! Je voulais m'enfuir. Je commençais à reculer doucement, personne ne bougea. Je me retournais et me mis à courir… marcher vite… marcher… ramper ? La douleur à l'épaule était terrible, des larmes m'aveuglaient. Je me retournais… personne à ma poursuite. Ils voulaient bien me laisser partir !? Joie fugace… Pour aller où ? La prochaine bestiole que je croiserai … Je… trou noir…


	14. Chapitre 14 - La fin

Chapitre 14 - La fin...

Je me débattais dans cette forêt sombre. Des ronces entravaient mon chemin, me griffant de toute part. J'avais chaud et soif. Une violente douleur irradiait de mon bras droit. Je n'avançais pas, je m'enlisais dans le noir de la nuit. J'étais totalement sonnée, la respiration difficile. Peur. Soudain j'aperçus une lueur, un peu en hauteur. Qu'est que… une torche ! Oui c'était une torche. Je me redressai un peu mais une douleur foudroyante venant de l'épaule me recolla au sol… non sur une mince paillasse… les contours autours de moi s'affinèrent. Je n'étais pas dans une forêt. Je percevais le sol en dalles de pierres humides. Entre moi et la torche… de lourds barreaux en fer rouillé. J'essayais de trouver une position plus confortable. Un mal de tête terrible me vrillait les tempes. La lumière de la torche m'explosait les yeux. Soif ! J'avais vraiment soif. Une fièvre brulante me chauffait et me glaçait le corps. Depuis combien de temps étais-je inconsciente ? J'aperçus un broc à un mètre de moi. De l'eau ! Je dus presque ramper pour l'attendre, incapable de me mettre debout. Je bus goulument, quelle fraicheur, une partie de l'eau me mouillant le torse. J'humidifiais mon front brulant. Fermant les yeux, j'essayais de rassembler mes esprits, comprendre et analyser… Dur…

Au bout d'une éternité je réussi à m'installer, dos au mur. La froideur de celui-ci me faisait du bien. La fièvre… mes blessures ! Lentement je scrutai mon épaule… pas jolie. Mis à part le fait qu'elle faisait un drôle d'angle avec mon bras, je voyais de larges croutes dégoulinantes de pus jaunâtres. Aucunes traces de soin. Ok… je commençais à cerner ma situation. La voilà, la réponse violente pour mise à mal d'autorité masculine… Je fermais les yeux et plongeai dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. Je me réveillai à l'appel de mon nom.

- Angel ?

- …

- Angel, ça va ?

- Ma… Mirajane ? Croassai-je.

- Je t'ai apporté un repas et… une bassine.

- Mer… merci.

- Je n'ai pas la clé, je… je ne peux pas t'aider pour tes plaies…

- O… K…

- Désolée, je …

Je lui fis un signe de tête, parler m'arrachait la gorge. Je bus avidement. J'avais si soif. Je pris le linge propre qui trempait dans la bassine et me le collais sur le visage. Quelle douce sensation de fraicheur ! Après un moment, j'entrepris de nettoyer les plaies. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Je fis ce que je pus... pas grand-chose. A trop bouger, je me sentais la nausée me prendre.

- Je dois remonter, mange un peu Angel

- Humm

Je dus me rendormir, j'avais totalement perdu le sens du temps. A mon réveil, le mal de crane s'était calmé. Mirajane avait-elle mis un remède dans mon eau ? Surement, ma fièvre avait un peu baissée alors que mes plaies me lançaient toujours terriblement sans compter la luxation de l'épaule. Mal de chien... Une voix de l'autre côté du couloir m'interpella.

- J'avoue que tu m'impressionnes ! T'es résistante !

- …

Lui ! L'homme qui m'avait « aidé » à m'échapper pour mieux me tuer… Enfermé dans la cellule en face de la mienne. Il semblait entier, lui.

- Dark a bien réagit en te traitant comme il se doit ! J'ai craint le pire en voyant qu'il te ramenait avec nous au lieu de t'exécuter.

- T'es… t'es pas mieux loti…

- Bah ! Normal que je trinque un peu. Un chef n'aime pas se faire rappeler à l'ordre par ses subordonnés. Mais le résultat vaut bien quelques jours de taule.

La cruauté de ces gens me dépassait. Ne sachant pas ce qu'on allait faire de moi, je tentais de m'installer au mieux en attendant. Attendant quoi ? … Mon épaule déboitée se rappela à moi, je laissai échapper un râle.

- J'avais un pote qui s'était remis son épaule tout seul en se cognant contre un arbre. Ce n'était pas un douillet, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu gueuler quand elle s'est remise en place ! Tu dois déguster !

- La ferme…

- T'aurait dû faire la gentille poule dès le départ, t'en serais pas là !

- LA FERME !

L'avantage d'avoir ce connard à côté était que ma colère me faisait un peu oublier que je n'étais que douleur. Il fallait que cela cesse. Remettre l'épaule… comment ? La douleur me rendait dingue. Sans même y réfléchir, instinct animal ou délire dû à la fièvre, j'écrasais violemment mon épaule contre un des solides barreaux. Je sentis les croutes éclater, une douleur en décharge électrique d'un million de Volts, puis un immense soulagement avec l'os qui reprenait sa place. Mais immédiatement après je fus littéralement clouée par une douleur aiguë comme si on m'arrachait le bras. Ce fut de nouveau le trou noir.

Un cliquetis d'armure qui me réveilla. Il y avait du monde dans le couloir. Depuis combien de temps étais-je enfermée ici ? Un jour ? Deux ? Une semaine ? Une éternité oui ! Je me redressai pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je ne voyais que des dos. On ne venait pas pour moi. Angoisse ? Soulagement ? Je ne savais quoi penser. Douleur, impossible de penser. J'entendis des clés ouvrir la cellule de mon codétenu. Ha quelle chance ! Sa punition aura été courte. Un des gardes entra dans la cellule pour défaire les chaines qui le liaient au mur. Je n'étais pas attachée... inutile. Il sorti en se frottant les poignets, s'arrêtant devant Dark-Angel qui attendait les mains dans le dos.

- Dark…

- …

- Merci de ta clémence, je…

- Remettre mon autorité en cause est dangereux ! Tu ne recommenceras pas !

- Oui, oui ! Mais je dois reconnaitre qu'elle a du cran cette fille, elle s'est remis l'épaule en place toute seule !

- Désobéir à un ordre direct est grave !

- Je le sais, je ne voulais pas te trahir tu s..

- J'ai compris le message… mon ami…

- Arg !..

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi mon ancien bourreau se tenait à genoux, les mains sur le cou, les yeux exorbités. Puis je vis le garde qui se tenait derrière le prisonnier, une dague rouge sang à la main. La mare de sang qui s'agrandissait sur le sol me persuada de ne pas regarder ce qui restait de l'ancien bras droit finalement déchu de ses fonctions...

Dark se retourna dans ma direction. Non ! Merde ! Pas à moi maintenant ! Pitié ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Il fit un pas vers ma cellule, paniquant je me redressai pour fuir vers le mur du fond. Vulgaire animal en cage. Le changement brutal de position me fit voir trente-six chandelles. Je m'affalais sur le sol à la limite de la perte de conscience. Au loin comme dans un tunnel, j'entendis une voix. C'était Mirajane ! Mi… Mira… aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait. Je devais faire un mauvais rêve !

- Dark ! Que se passe-t-il ? Cria Mirajane

- Remonte dans la salle commune !

- Dark ! Oh ! Mon dieu Angel ! Tu lui as fait quoi ?

- Rien…

- Dans quel état… Arrête ça !

- Elle s'est évadée, elle savait les risques qu'elle…

- Arrête ça ! Soigne là ! … ou... ou tue là… Fini-t-elle dans un murmure.

Dark-Heal leva un sourcil en regardant le Crä, signifiant qu'il était prêt à apporter les soins nécessaire. Comme leur chef ne réagissait pas, son second posa sa main sur son épaule en la serrant.

- Elle a bien encaissé. Je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à tes fins avec elle. Mais c'est une sacrée nana qui a notre respect à tous. Et contrairement à lui, en désignant le cadavre, elle a fait son job de prisonnière en s'évadant.

-...

Le Crä avait les mâchoires si serrées que c'est d'un signe de tête qu'il ordonna les soins.

- Punaise, s'exclama l'eniripsa, tu parles qu'elle doit douiller, elle s'est coincée le nerf circonflexe en se remettant l'épaule… Y a de quoi rendre fou le plus endurcis des guerriers.

- Écoute, repris son second, oui on a causé dans ton dos. Mais tout ça prouve qu'elle est spéciale. Elle en vaut le coup. On ira dans ton sens, quel qu'il soit.

- Merci, faites de ton mieux, murmura Dark-Angel à l'Eni, et sorti précipitamment.


	15. Chapitre 15 - La fin reload

[Un petit délire qui m'est venu quand j'écrivais le chapitre précédent. Le chapitre 14 aurait put être ainsi...]

Chapitre 15 - La fin... reload

Je me débattais dans cette forêt sombre. Des ronces entravaient mon chemin, me griffant de toute part. J'avais chaud et soif. Une violente douleur irradiait de mon bras droit. Celui-ci pendait lamentablement. Je n'avançais pas, comme si je m'enlisais dans le noir de la nuit. J'étais totalement sonnée. Soudain j'aperçus une lueur, un peu en hauteur. Qu'est que… une torche ! Oui c'était une torche. Je me redressais un peu, mais une douleur foudroyante venant de l'épaule me recolla au sol… mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans une mousse sombre, épaisse et… poisseuse. Poisseuse du sang de la première bête que j'avais égorgée, poisseuse de mon propre sang. Devant moi, Dark-Angel et ses hommes faisaient un demi-cercle, au centre, l'homme qui m'avait « aidé » à m'évader, moi en arrière-plan dans leur champ de vision. Le Crä n'était visiblement pas heureux de cette remise en cause de sa capacité de Boss. Les regards furieux qu'il me lançait, semblaient me promettre une sentence de mort. Je devais fuir, mais comment ? Un(e) versus cinq, dague et robe d'apparat versus arc, épée, marteau et armures… Pas besoin d'être fortiche en math pour estimer que la probabilité que j'avais de : soit les vaincre en un round, soit de leur fausser compagnie avoisinait le zéro absolu.

Dire que ma cervelle turbinait à fond était une métaphore s'approchant de la vérité vraie. J'avais l'impression que les méandres de mon cerveau se tortillaient sous l'effort… Bon si je ne peux pas fuir et si je ne peux pas les vaincre… La vérité est forcément ailleurs ! Mulder au secours ! Trouvez-moi un alien qui vienne mettre son grain de sel que je puisse me casser de là !... Ca y est j'ai craqué, je dis n'importe quoi ! Euh Scully est médecin, non ? I need it !

Concentrée sur mes délires cérébraux plus dingues les uns que les autres, je n'avais pas vu que Dark s'était rapproché. Grrr dégage démon ! A mon plus grand étonnement, il se figea ! Et comme deuxième effet Kiss Cool, j'entendais un grognement féroce venir de mon dos. Ah non ! Ca suffit la ménagerie ! Stop ! Temps mort ! J'en ai ma claque ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de la pause pub là ? Hein ! S'iou plait ! Cette histoire tourne au grotesque et au drame exagéré. Sérieux quoi !

Je me retourne, certaine de me retrouver face à une gueule avec quinze milliard de canines. (Je suis douée pour ça) Ben non ! Je râle. Le grognement est de nouveau dans mon dos… Rapide la bestiole ! Je me retourne, et au lieu du monstre attendu, voilà Dark qui ouvre la bouche façon « poisson hors de l'eau »… plus vraiment sexy le démon là… Il gobe les mouches ou bien ?

Et merde, elle est où la tronche d'horreur qui grogne comme un moteur V6 en manque de carburant ?! Toute cette histoire commence à me courir sur le haricot (géant). Je dois fuir. Fuir ? Euh pourquoi déjà ? Je râle ! Et voilà que le V6 mal réglé recommence, mais va donc chez speedy bordel ! Pas possible de grogner si faux ! Monstre de pacotille ! Quasimodo à deux balles. Oh ! On est en territoire démon non ! C'est quoi cette voix de crécelle ! Pitoyable !

Bon, faut que je me décide à agir. Et la tête d'ahuri que me fait Dark me donne qu'une envie. Je m'avance vers lui. Et fait :

-BOUH !

Il recule, manquant de s'affaler par terre. J'aurai volontiers rit si à la place de « Bouh », je n'avais pas entendu « GROAHHHHH GRRRRR »… Euh ? Dites ? C'est moi la voix de crécelle ? Le moteur avec des ratées ? Hé ! Y a pas une voix « OFF » qui explique la scène là ?… Je suis (a little) perdue…

C'est quoi l'histoire déjà ? A oui, je m'évadais, peinard et paf le chien… Euh paf le monstre… Ou paf le loup ? … Enfin paf un truc avec des dents, des griffes… Que vous avez de grandes dents mère-grand ! … Non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…

Saleté de trou de mémoire ! Ah oui y avait le type aux éclairs, Dark-Vador non ? Ah ce n'est pas ça non plus ? Après Dark-Angel, Dark-Heal… Dark-Machin… Ok ok ce n'est pas Dark-Vador qui lançait des éclairs… Je l'aurais juré pourtant ! Je suis ton père Luc ! Nooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Punaise que j'ai chaud au front ! Je couve quelque chose moi… Mon épaule me gratte. Ça doit être cette maudite bestiole qui ne s'est pas lavé les pattes avant de passer à table ! Tsseuh ! L'hygiène c'est plus ce que c'était ma brave dame !

Bon revenons à nos moutons, euh non à nos démons ! Hi hi ça rime ! Plus je regarde Dark-Angel, plus je le trouve beau, euh… appétissant ! Tout cet exercice m'a donné faim ! Je me redresse et fait craquer mes os. C'est quoi ce truc qui me gêne à l'épaule, ça picote. Tiens, on dirait que je suis plus grande. J'y vois mieux aussi, j'entends les battements du cœur de Dark ! Boum ! Boum ! Quel son mélodieux. Le rythme s'accélère, j'adore ! Je passe ma langue sur mes Crocs, j'ai faim !

- Ang… Angel ! Que…

- Groahhh ! Répliquai-je. Oui je te veux aussi mon agneau.

Je tends mes muscles et bondis. Hé ! Ne vous mettez pas devant, vous autres ! Laissez-moi sentir ce joli Crä. Humer son doux parfum, me frotter à sa peau, sentir sa carotide battre, pleine de promesse d'un nectar absolu. Bon ! Je fais encore craquer mon épaule droite, j'ai comme une petite gêne. Rien de méchant, j'ai dû me froisser un muscle. Aller, un coup de griffe à droite, un autre à gauche, déjà deux pénibles en moins. Le pire c'est qu'il faut bien viser ! Avec leurs manies des armures, ce sont de vraies boites de conserve sur pattes ! Bref, tant que l'intérieur reste frais et appétissant. C'est juste que c'est un peu galère à bouffer, ils ne fournissent pas l'ouvre boite !

Aïe ! Mais c'est qu'il me ferait mal l'autre avec son cure dent en acier ! Tiens ! Prends ça ! Et un guerrier volant ! Un ! J'adore jouer avec la nourriture, ce n'est pas bien, je sais… J'avoue ces cinq-là résistent bien, enfin presque. Je n'aime pas l'idée de la bouffe qui arrive trop facilement dans mon estomac. Je veux de l'action, du suspens. C'est pour eux le suspens hein ! Moi je connais déjà la fin du film héhé. Enfin, il me reste le morceau de choix, le Crä. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Je le tiens contre le sol, mes deux mains… mains ? Pattes, collées sur ses épaules.

-Angel ! Non ! Crie-t-il.

Angel ? C'est qui ça ? Bref, on s'en fout ! Le parfum de cet homme m'enivre. Il a un « je ne sais quoi » que n'ont pas ses amis, étalés çà et là en positions grotesques. Je grogne de plaisir, ma truffe sur sa veine qui palpite dans son cou. Je laisse le plaisir monter. La pauvre petite chose se débat, il m'arrache des poils dans le dos. Oh oui gratte moi le dos ! La faim, au paroxysme de l'envie, je plonge mes crocs dans ce cou offert. La promesse est là, ce nectar est divin ! Je ne toucherai pas aux autres dépouilles afin de garder longtemps ce gout subtil. Et tant pis pour le gâchis.

Je suis repue. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas apprécié un si bon repas. Le museau sur les pattes, je regarde ma bienfaitrice qui m'inonde de sa lumière d'argent. La pleine lune me fait comme un clin d'œil. Ah oui tiens, je n'avais pas une blessure moi ? Sur l'épaule, non ? Je regarde, et observe cinq longs sillons parallèles. Ah c'est cicatrisé. Ce n'était pas grave, je ne souviens même plus comment je me suis fait ça. Soudain un long hurlement perce la nuit. Un copain ! Je réponds, museau en l'air, face à la lune : HOUUUuuuu ! Quelle sensation de plénitude, les griffes plantées dans la terre meuble, la brise sur ma fourrure. La délectation d'être le prédateur suprême. L'extase totale !

J'ai chaud et soif. Une violente douleur m'irradie le bras droit. Je suis totalement sonnée. J'aperçois une lueur, … une torche ! –Encore ?!- Je me redresse. Où suis-je ? Une douleur foudroyante à l'épaule me recolle sur une mince paillasse… Je vois un sol en dalles de pierres humides, de lourds barreaux en fer rouillé. J'ai un mal de tête terrible Soif ! J'ai soif. Je dois avoir une fièvre de cheval. Putain de cauchemar ! Fermant les yeux, j'essaye de rassembler mes esprits, comprendre et analyser… Dur… Je passe ma langue sur mes canines… Juste de quoi effrayer un paquet de biscuit… Hum c'était bien un cauchemar… Quoi me ma situation actuelle semble en être un autre. Et pas de super pouvoir pour m'aider… Je me rendors, on ne sait jamais, sous le coup d'un malentendu, je me réveillerai dans un endroit idyllique… Je n'aurai pas du manger ces champignons...


	16. Chapitre 16 - Introspection

Chapitre 16 - Introspection

_Peut-être la certitude est-elle le secret des longues fidélités._

_H. de Balzac._

Je baignais dans une lumière éclatante. Derrière mes yeux clos, je devinais le soleil sur ma droite. Une légère brise me caressait le visage. J'entendais le bruit d'une fontaine et de quelques oiseaux voletant autour. Quelle sensation de bien-être. Plus de tempête infernale entre mes tempes, plus boule de douleur à l'épaule. Je me sentais légère, en paix. Humm Etais-je morte ? Serait-ce le paradis ? J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de briser le charme. Une fine odeur de lavande flottait dans l'air, j'inspirai à fond calmement, lentement. M'imprégnant de cette délicieuse sensation d'air fluide. Le calme. Dieux que c'était bon. Mais sur cette bonne vieille terre, il faut toujours que quelque chose vous gâche le plaisir... Et en l'occurrence ici, par une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes… C'est vrai que les évènements, enfin si j'avais vraiment vécus cela, ne m'avaient pas vraiment laissée de répit pour de vulgaires besoins physiologiques. Pipiiiiiii !

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. J'étais dans une grande chambre lumineuse, des rideaux blancs ondoyaient devant la fenêtre entrouverte. Un mouvement pour me redresser me fit constater que mon bras droit était maintenu à mon corps par des bandages. Soignée, j'avais été soigné… pardonnée ? Alors que je cherchais des yeux où pouvait se trouver le cabinet de toilette, mon cœur s'arrêta net, ma vessie quant à elle protesta de ce contre temps : à gauche du double lit, assis sur un fauteuil… Dark Angel. Les coudes sur les genoux, il avait la tête dans les mains. Repos ? Méditation ? De surprise, je me reculai vivement faisant tinter le verre qui était posé sur la table de nuit. Dark leva le visage. Je fus choquée par sa mine. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Les yeux cernés, les traits fatigués, barbe de plusieurs jours. Toujours… sexy… Au-delà de l'aspect fatigué, c'est la lassitude que je voyais dans ses yeux qui m'interpella.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- C… ça va. Je… je n'ai plus mal.

- Bien.

- …

- Tu as faim ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas, peut-être, euh oui, mais… Dis-je en regardant dans tous les sens.

- Mais ?

- Les toilettes ? Demandai-je gênée.

- Ha ! C'est juste là. Tu arrives à te lever ?

- Oui ! Oui !

Ben non ! Je n'avais peut être plus mal, mais j'étais très faible. Le Crä fit le tour du lit et me tendit le bras pour que je m'y accroche. D'abord réticente, ma vessie me rappela à l'ordre. Soit j'acceptais l'aide offerte, soit… elle ouvrait les vannes immédiatement. Et puis zut, je voulais savourer ce moment de quiétude, après ces heures ? Jours ? De cauchemars. Je penserai à l'attitude que je devais avoir plus tard. Après avoir satisfait le désir pressant de la chieuse planquée dans mon ventre, je m'observais dans le miroir. Ben on était deux à avoir une sale tête ! J'avais des cernes à la limite de l'œil au beurre noir, le teint gris poussière. Je ne pouvais juger de l'état de mes plaies recouvertes de bandage. L'Eni était quand même un bon soigneur, je n'avais absolument plus mal, alors que mon reflet me criait ma mauvaise santé. Je retournai dans la chambre prudemment, mode mamie : ON. Dark m'aida à me réinstaller confortablement sur le lit.

- Je t'ai prêté ma chambre, plus… agréable. Alors que je jetais des coups d'œil paniqués sur l'état des draps de l'autre côté. Et je dors dans la tienne…

- M… Merci. « ouf ! »

- Angel !

- … ?

- Je suis désolé pour… tout ça… Ca à mal commencé entre nous et cela n'a fait que s'empirer…

- Euh… avec la méthode employée…

- Tu avais une vie ! Il fallait que je t'enlève pour t'y soustraire !

- … Et la méthode traditionnelle ?

- Flirt, drague, tout ça ?

- Je n'en connais pas cinquante…

- Ça n'aurait pas marché !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- …

- Si on enlève ton côté tortionnaire, brute épaisse et autoritaire (Ok ça fait pas mal de choses), tu es limite fréquentable ! Je rougis immédiatement devant le sous-entendu à peine voilé. Touner sept fois sa langue etc...

- Angel… Souffla Dark, consterné de n'avoir pas vraiment réfléchir aux autres choix possible et ce que mes paroles laissaient sous-entendre.

Tout ce mauvais mélodrame aurait-il pu être évité si facilement. Il me voulait si vite à ses côtés, qu'il s'était précipité et avait agi comme un âne.

- Cela ne change pas le fait que tu me retiens toujours contre mon gré. Dis-je pour qu'il ne se fasse pas trop d'illusion.

- Et… si je te retiens plus ?

- Je pars.

- … Repose-toi.

Le Crä quitta la pièce, me laissant interrogative après cet échange. Avais-je oublié les souffrances endurées ? Comment avais-je pu lui parler si calmement, alors que j'avais tous les droits de lui balancer mon verre d'eau à la tête. Une partie de moi le haïssait, l'autre…

Je passais les jours suivants à me remettre doucement. J'avais perdu toute assurance et collait les basques de Mirajane. Quand je pus enfin remonter sur une dragodinde, Dark m'emmena à chacune de ses sorties quand il s'agissait de dropper des ressources. Pour ces occasions on me prêtait un équipement qui, loin de me rendre redoutable, m'évitait de servir de proie. Je dois avouer que ces sorties me convenaient. L'attitude des hommes de Dark avait perceptiblement changée. Ils me donnaient une place lors des combats (à la hauteur de ce que mon faible équipement me permettait). Ils appréciaient particulièrement la précision de mes tirs, qui permettait de faire un peu le ménage de loin. Un jour, nous tombâmes sur une troupe de bêtes féroces, sorte d'hybride entre hyène et loup. Dark me demanda de reculer et l'aller me cacher cent mètre en arrière. J'étais trop mal équipée pour être utile, donc autant ne pas prendre de risque. Je reculais sans demander mon reste. J'avais repéré un petit promontoire au centre d'une clairière. Je me disais que perchée là-dessus, je verrais « l'ennemis » arriver.

J'entendais les bruits du combat, les cris des guerriers se donnant des indications. Ne rien voir de ce qui se passait m'angoissait. Et même si ces gens étaient à la base mes ennemis, je leur souhaitais sincèrement de gagner. Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement. Ils en mettaient du temps ! Quand soudain, je cru apercevoir un mouvement du coin de l'œil, je me retournai. Une des bêtes me regardait depuis la clairière. Merde ! Aussitôt je sortis mon arc, il me fallut cinq flèches pour l'abattre. Le souci est qu'à peine le cadavre du fauve toucha le sol, deux de ces congénères firent leur apparition, puis deux autres… J'étais cerné.

- Dark ! A l'aide. Je criais. Mais avec la configuration des lieux, j'avais peur que lui ou ses hommes ne m'entendent pas.

J'essayais donc de garder les bêtes le plus loin possible. Autre soucis… ma réserve de flèche qui n'était pas infinie ! Ma dernière flèche envolée, je lâchais mon arc et pris les deux dagues que j'avais. Bien aiguisées, elles entailleraient facilement le cuire des monstres. Le nombre allait me poser un sérieux problème. Seule ma position stratégique pouvait me donner un répit avant d'être submergée si la situation perdurerait. Les animaux tentaient d'escalader le monticule sur lequel je me trouvais. Et embrassaient mes dagues quand ils se trouvaient à ma portée. Cela eut le don de bien les énerver. Une chance, car leurs râles et grognement furieux fit comprendre aux hommes de Dark qu'ils s'étaient fait dépassés.

Ils me trouvèrent au centre d'un carnage en court. Couverte de sang, sautant de partout sur mon monticule pour éloigner les fauves.

- On se couvre mutuellement et on se repli. Annonça Dark. Ils sont trop nombreux.

Sans leur aide, je pense que je n'aurai pas tenu cinq minutes de plus. Heureusement, je n'avais que quelques blessures bénignes, vite soignées par Dark-Heal. Sur le chemin du retour :

- Dis ! Avec un équipement correct, tu dois être redoutable, me lança un des hommes.

Voyant Dark se renfrogner. Je pris un malin plaisir à répondre :

- Bah carrément et je t'assure même que je vous bats tous à plate couture dans un concours à l'arc !

- Moi peut-être, j'avoue ne pas être doué à l'arc. Mais tu ne battras jamais Dark, s'éclaffa-il.

- On pari ? Je vous bats tous, le Boss compris ! Bande de démons de pacotilles. Dis-je en riant.

- Ok pari tenu ! Répliqua Dark dans mon dos. Je ne peux refuser une si belle provocation de la part d'un Ange, surtout s'il est aussi joli !

Je planquais ma soudaine rougeur en caressant l'encolure de ma monture. Hé ! Dans quoi je m'étais encore fourrée. Non mais décidément, j'avais le don de me coller dans des situations embarrassantes. Non pas que je trouvais mon pari impossible. J'étais sure de moi face aux hommes de Dark. Quant au Crä, je le considérais comme un adversaire sérieux mais non invincible. Du moins si on jouait à équipements égaux. Le trajet du retour fût agréable. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être intégrée au groupe. Consigne de Dark ou réelle volonté de ses hommes, je ne pus le définir. Ils me semblaient quand même sincères. Surtout, ils me montraient un visage détendu, genre « on rentre du boulot, on décompresse ». Je ne faisais plus partie de leur « boulot ». Imperceptiblement, j'avais l'impression de changer de statuts. Je ne réfléchis pas plus au comportement à adopter. Savourant le moment et les plaisanteries qui fusaient. Je ne voyais pas Dark qui fermait la marche, ce qui me convenait très bien.

Mirajane nous vit revenir tous hilares (sauf celui qui était en but des moqueries). J'avais les yeux humides et des crampes au ventre tellement j'avais ris. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dark-Angel me prit à part pour m'annoncer qu'on irait voir Sephiroth le lendemain ou le surlendemain. Toute heureuse de cette nouvelle qui suivait une si belle journée. Même si j'avais, -encore une fois-, faillit y passer. Je ne vis pas le plissement des yeux du démon, révélateur d'un choix calculé.

Comme pour la fois quand on était allé voir mes sœurs, on partit à l'aube. Cette fois nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ile de Pandala. Je me dis que Sephiroth devait dropper pour un équipement de Sacrie. Elle visait un item qui demandait beaucoup de farm dans cette zone-là. Le voyage se passa dans la détente, à l'image de la veille. C'était à mon tour d'être la cible des plaisanteries des hommes de Dark. Faut dire que je les avais un peu cherchés en les provoquant sur des duels à l'arc. J'accueillie les vannes avec bienveillance, ne me laissant pas faire. C'est donc quasi hilare qu'on arriva au pont qui menait sur l'ile de Pandala. Tout le monde se tut. Commencèrent les préparatifs pour passer en furtif et installer… mes entraves. Il était clair que malgré la bonne ambiance, nul n'était dupe que si j'avais la moindre opportunité, je la saisirais pour m'enfuir. On s'engagea donc sur le pont totalement invisible. L'ile étant de grandeur restreinte, il ne nous fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver Sephiroth.

Il était en compagnie d'une autre Ecatte : Féline, une amie commune. Sephiroth allait bien et semblait en pleine forme. A mon grand soulagement, il ne portait aucunes traces de son ligotage en pleine zone hostile. Cool ! Il drop les ressources pour Sacrie. Cela me faisait chaud au cœur de voir mon équipe toujours active et soudée. Les deux Eca lancèrent un combat. Je me disais qu'ils auraient dû venir avec le reste de l'équipe, cela aurait été plus rapide. Surprise de ne pas voir Sacrie, c'était pour elle les ressources ! Je morigénais mentalement ma sœur de laisser Sephiroth faire le travail tout seul. Sephiroth était enjoué, un peu trop me sembla-t-il. A leur bavardages, je compris qu'ils farmaient la zone depuis trois jours ! Bien, Sacrie aura bientôt ses bottes à ce rythme-là. Au fur et à mesure de leur conversations de déchantais peu à peu… Déjà au bout de trente minutes Sephiroth donna ses ressources à Feline… Ils ne droppaient pas pour Sacrie… mais pour elle… Ok… Bon peut-être que Sacrie a déjà ce qu'il lui faut… A peine pensai-je ça, que Feline brisa cet espoir.

- Cela me gêne quand même, ton équipe en a besoin. Dit-elle.

- Pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca me plait de t'aider. Dit-il en ronronnant

- Miaou ! Répondit Feline en minaudant. Mais ta team…

- On s'en fou ! Aller go ! Go !

J'avais déjà observé Sephiroth en mode « loveur », mais cela n'avait jamais été aux dépens de la team. Et… et il ne semblait pas se soucier de me sortir de ma prison ! Que… Une boule grandit dans mon ventre, qu'était-ce ? De la jalousie ? Le fil de leurs discussion ne laissant plus de doutes sur le fait qu'ils passaient tous leur moments ensemble depuis des semaines. Et pas que pour dropper… La boule gonfla, jalousie, colère, fureur. Après les heures que j'avais passées à le consoler, le rassurer, l'aidant à passer ses très (trop) nombreux coups de blues… Il me lâchait au premier problème sérieux. Oui, on ne s'était rien promis, il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien de tangible entre nous. Juste une très forte amitié. Vite oubliée l'Angel… Où était le Sephiroth du jour de mon enlèvement, plein de hargne de me voir prisonnière ? Et la team ? Pourquoi trahissait-il aussi l'équipe. Etait-ce la fin d'une si belle entreprise ? La joie qui coulait à flot sous mes yeux me gêna, me révolta. Partir… Je reculais d'un pas, buttant sur Dark-Angel. Celui-ci, même s'il ne pouvait me voir à cause de notre invisibilité, avait dû sentir mon raidissement. Il chercha ma main, la serra, et m'emmena à sa suite. Sentant mon malaise les hommes de Dark parlaient très peu sur le trajet de retour. Je les remerciais muettement de ne pas utiliser ce que j'avais vu pour me faire pencher dans leur camp.

Pendant tout le trajet, je tournais et retournais la scène dont j'avais été témoin. En superposition, je voyais le visage triste et fermé de mes sœurs. Cela n'allait pas ! Ca clochait ! Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi ! Pourquoi Sephiroth était si joyeux et mes sœurs si tristes ? Que pensaient-ils qu'il m'était arrivé ? C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps je jouissais d'une liberté relative. J'avais un équipement standard et n'était plus entravée. Pensaient-ils que…

- Euh… Dark ?

- Oui ?

- Quelles informations ont-ils à mon sujet ?

Comprenant ce que je craignais, il me répondit :

- Rien. Ils ne savent pas si tu es vivante ou morte et encore moins tes conditions de détentions. Soit sans craintes, ils n'ont rien à te reprocher.

- Ok… Merci.

Je retournais à mon mutisme. Donc Sephi n'avait pas tournée la page pensant que j'avais trahi et accepté ma condition. Ok… Cela aurait été plus facile de digérer sa défection s'il avait pensé que j'avais trahie la team… Mystic… Sacrie comme j'aimerai pouvoir vous rassurer !

- Angel ? Me demanda Bersek le second de Dark-Angel

- Humm ? Fis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Que dirais-tu d'intéresser la partie ?

- Partie ?

- Le concours de tir à l'arc !

- Ah ! Euh oui, mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer à moins d'aller le voler à Dark…

- Attention, je surveille ! Fit l'intéressé en riant, heureux de la diversion de son homme.

- Nan ! Je ne pensais à rien de précieux ! Euh mais t'es capable de lui voler quelque chose ?

- Euh… chut ! Il écoute là ! Répliquai-je en souriant.

Devant moi, je voyais les épaules de Dark-Heal s'agiter avec saccade. Il rigolait sec !

- Bref ! Je pensais un truc comme : si je te bats, tu fais le ménage de ma piaule, plus mon linge pendant un mois.

- Humm, et si je te bas tu me nourries et me désaltères pendant un mois. OK ?

- Ok ! Tape là !

- Je vais te ruiner, je suis un estomac à patte ! Demande à Dark ce que je lui coute en bouffe depuis que je suis avec vous !

- Clair, je ne pige pas où tu mets tout ce que tu engloutis ! Dis le démon dans mon dos. Pas rentable comme prisonnière !

Cet échange eut le don de faire rire tout le monde, ce qui allégea l'ambiance du retour. D'autant que cela continua avec Bersek qui ne voulant pas rester en reste :

- Ben, je vais changer de slip tous les jours et toc !

- Ah parce que ce n'est pas le cas habituellement ? Répliquai-je, m'écartant ostensiblement de lui.

Fou rire collectif. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de rire quand on rumine des idées noires. D'ailleurs une petite voix me dit : « et que penserait Sephiroth de toi, s'il te voyait là, rire avec cette bande de démons ? » Devais-je me fier à ce que j'avais vu et entendu ? Cela ne laissait pourtant aucun doute sur le fait que Sephiroth avait lâché les filles et Sylis… Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je retombais dans la morosité. Mirajane nous accueilli à la guilde.

- Angel ! Dark ! Bonne journée ?

- Salut, je suis fatiguée, je monte me reposer. Dis-je de façon monocorde.

Dans mon dos Mirajane fit le sémaphore avec ses yeux « Tu lui as fait quoi encore!? » Dark répondit dans le même langage silencieux « Mais rien ! Grrr ! ». Elle fronça les sourcils et retourna derrière le comptoir.

- Mirajane ? Tu peux nous préparer quelque chose de bon pour Angel et moi, s'il te plait ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas bon d'habitude !?

- … ! Rhaa! Tu m'as compris ! Et ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'Angel fait cette tête ok ?

- Ok ok, cela sera prêt dans une petite heure. Je vous installe sur la terrasse derrière

- Dac, merci.

J'essayais en vain de me vider la tête sous la douche. Bon ! Il faut que je réagisse ! Cela ne sert à rien de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je devais rester dans le factuel. Seule manière pour entrevoir la solution la plus raisonnable. Donc les faits, les faits… les faits.

Un. Je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements, mais pas enchaînée non plus. Niveau : chiant mais supportable.

Deux : Dark avait fini « sa part de marché »… Niveau : … gloups…

Trois : Sephiroth semblait avoir quitté la team, passant ses journées avec Feline... Rien d'objectif à sortir de ce que savais… je mets ça de côté…

Quatre : Conséquence si cela s'avérait juste, les filles et Sylis se retrouvaient à trois. Deux roxors assez tactiques et une soigneuse, même réduite l'équipe restait viable. Ils devraient demander de l'aide pour les groupes ou monstres plus important. Mais ils n'étaient pas coincés. Il leur faudrait plus de temps pour améliorer leurs équipements ou intégrer un nouveau membre. Niveau : tolérable.

Cinq : L'état d'esprits de mes sœurs. Ce masque de tristesse ! Niveau Intolérable !

Six : Conséquence du point numéro un, je devais trouve un moyen de regagner ma liberté.

Bon, je n'avais pas forcément les solutions à tout mais je pouvais hiérarchiser les problèmes. Avec en pole position : avertir mes sœurs que j'étais vivante et allais bien. Comment ? L'évasion ? Après mon lamentable échec, j'avais du mal à envisager un deuxième essai dans l'immédiat. Demander à Dark ? Il n'allait surement pas me demander de laver ses caleçons en échange… Humm D'ailleurs slip ou caleçon ? Angel ! Bordel !


	17. Chapitre 17 - Une amitié indéfectible ?

Chapitre 17 - Une amitié indéfectible ?

L'air bourdonnait déjà en ce début de matinée. Sephiroth s'était levé tôt pour éviter les grosses chaleurs qui deviennent vite insupportable dans les marécages de l'ile de Grobe. Certes, ceux-ci n'étaient pas aussi nauséabonds que les tourbières d'Otomaï, néanmoins les insectes devenaient vite agressifs avec la chaleur. C'était une matinée calme. Le ciel était au bleu azur. On le devinait à travers la forêt de bambous. Sur la partie neutre de l'archipel de Pandala, le paysage était fort en contraste, les feuilles zébraient le sol d'ombre et de lumière. Outre le bruit incessant des insectes, on entendait des branches craquer sous le poids d'animaux qui se faufilaient à travers leurs branches. Cependant, la partie où se dirigeait Sephiroth et son amie était située à l'extrême est de Pandala. L'ile de Grobe était reliée à l'ile principale par un immense pont fait de bambous et autres matériaux locaux.

Le pont une fois traversé, l'atmosphère changeait immédiatement. En lieu et place du contraste d'ombre et de lumière qui régnait sur le reste de la région, l'ile de Grobe était sombre. Le soleil n'arrivait pas à percer l'épaisse canopée faite de bambous. Une sorte de brume s'échappait constamment du sol, rendant flous les contours de toute chose. Si les insectes et leurs bourdonnements étaient toujours présents, d'autres bruits plus inquiétants les reléguaient immédiatement au plan secondaire. Cette ile était une sorte de sanctuaire, un lieu maudit où rodaient les âmes d'animaux tués. Ces âmes errantes étaient très dangereuses et attaquaient le voyageur imprudent.

De toute façon, on ne venait pas ici faire du tourisme, quoique Sephiroth aime le danger. Cette ile était réservée aux combattants de haut niveau tels que lui ou Féline. Depuis des Semaines ils étaient ensemble. Cela lui permettait de parfaire son entrainement. Il comptait bien poursuivre son ascension fulgurante dans les grades d'ange. Et par-dessus tout il appréciait la compagnie de Feline qui contrairement à ses amis comprenait sa nature –étant de la même race que lui-. Pour ne rien gâcher, elle était très jolie et sensuelle. Quoiqu'un peu « masculine » parfois dans ses réactions.

Suivant Féline à l'endroit indiqué par cette dernière, Sephiroth aperçu leur cible. Un groupe de monstres fantomatiques effrayants. Parfaitement équipé pour ce combat, il jeta un regard autour de lui, attendant le signal. Féline était une Ecatte brillante, sa stratégie de combats était pensée jusqu'au moindre mouvement. Elle leur avait souvent sauvé la vie et permis de faire des choses fantastiques. Son agilité et sa dextérité étaient hors du commun et elle ne perdait rien en charme. Car elle était aussi extrêmement jolie, sa fourrure lisse et chatoyante donnait l'envie irrésistible de se blottir contre elle à chaque instant.

Soudain l'Ecaflip se sentit observé. Une drôle d'impression, qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, cette sensation disparue, en laissant un vide. Une sorte de sixième sens l'avait averti qu'une chose invisible mais importante s'était passée un instant auparavant. Il se tourna alors un peu confus vers Feline, lui demandant du regard si elle aussi avait ressenti quelque chose. Le vent souffla légèrement et comme pour lui donner raison apporta un doux parfum… Pas n'importe quel parfum. Le parfum qu'il reconnaitrait parmi cent autres. Un parfum avec lequel il avait passé des jours et des jours !

- ANGEL !

- Hein !? S'alarma Feline, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir compris le « cri » de Sephiroth.

- Angel était là, j'en suis sûr ! S'exclama-t-il, tout excité, marchant dans la plaine brumeuse. Ne sens-tu pas son parfum ?

L'Ecatte tournât dans la zone, tous ses sens en alerte. Elle avait la même sensibilité que Sephiroth.

- Euh non … Tu délires Seph'. Je ne sens rien. Elle ne peut pas se trouver ici. Néanmoins je vois que tu penses encore à elle de temps en temps…

- Pff ! Je pense à elle souvent ! J'ai trop de remords… Elle est introuvable depuis des mois. Je… Cela me mine. J'aime ces instants avec toi, cela me permet de vivre, de poursuivre… Je… je peux plus me présenter devant Mystic ou Sacrie. Je me sens trop coupable. Cria l'Ecaflip.

- Oui, je comprends. Si seulem…

- Bon ! On le fait ce groupe ou pas ?

- Aller go!

Elle passa devant Sephiroth en lui ébouriffant les poils du crâne d'un geste affectif.

- Oui Go ! Dit-il en s'élançant sur le groupe.

Il profita alors de l'effet de surprise pour abattre deux des monstres qui étaient les plus proches. Féline suivant de près, se lança dans la bataille telle une lionne défendant son petit, blessant tout ce qui passait à portée de ses dagues étincelantes, elle bondissait de part et d'autre du terrain avec la grâce accordée seulement à quelques rares élus même chez les félins. Elle semblait danser plus que de se battre. Sephiroth se rendit directement sur le Tanouki San qui ne cessait d'invoquer ses sbires, de terrifiantes petites créatures, très violentes. Le combat ne s'éternisa pas. Il profitait au maximum de ce combat pour se calmer, noyant dans la violence, son trouble, sa rage et son sentiment de double culpabilité face à la disparition d'Angel et sa défection de sa team. La fragrance perçue un peu plus tôt le ramenait fasse à lui-même et ses choix. Il regarda Feline, appréciant sa grâce même en plein combat. Elle avait repris le rôle d'Angel auprès de lui et même un peu plus.

- Pfiouuu on les a poweeed ! S'exclama Féline, bousculant un peu Sephiroth pour le faire sourire, je suis bien échauffée là…

- On enchaine, ok ? Déclara Sephiroth, tout en partant déjà à la recherche d'un groupe de monstres encore plus grand.

- Okay !

Ils passèrent ainsi toute la journée à combattre tous les monstres intéressants sans aucune pitié, ni repos. Féline, voyant le ciel s'obscurcir décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, ils reprendraient cette « activité » dès le lendemain matin à l'aube. Comme chaque jour, depuis des semaines, Féline et Sephiroth rentrèrent ensemble. Depuis le rapt, devant le trouble de Sephiroth face à son incapacité à trouver le moindre élément sur Angel, Féline s'était rapprochée de lui. Le temps faisant leur amitié avait évolué. Sephiroth rangeant ses conflits intérieurs au plus profond de lui-même. Donnant cette joie extérieure qui énervait beaucoup son ancienne équipe.


	18. Chapitre 18 - Blanc ou noir ?

Chapitre 18 - Blanc ou noir ?

Quand je descendis dans la salle commune pour manger un peu, Mirajane m'indiqua la terrasse qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Un endroit clôt avec un petit jardin d'agrément.

- Ton repas est près. Et euh… Dark t'y attend. Me dit-elle.

- … Je soupirais.

- Je crois qu'il veut faire le point avec toi…

- Je… je vois. Je ne savais pas si elle était au courant de notre « arrangement ». Je devais avoir l'air d'une bête que l'on mène à l'abattoir. Vu le soupir que poussa Dark en me voyant arriver.

- Assied toi, j'ai demandé à Mirajane de nous préparer un truc sympa ce soir, si tu veux bien y gouter.

- Autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite non ?

- Non ! D'abord on mange.

J'étais tellement perdue avec le devenir de ma team, que j'avais presque envie qu'on me colle en prison au lieu de devoir faire face à ce qui allait suivre. Le repas était excellent. Mirajane connaissait bien mes gouts depuis le temps et avait préparé que des mets que j'adorais. Gentille attention. Je l'adore ! Arrivé au dessert, Dark prit la parole.

- Bon, il va falloir que l'on s'organise.

- …

- Comment aimerais-tu procéder ?

- … Euh… je ne sais pas. Dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Déjà faut décider du jour !

- Jour ?

- Ben oui pour avoir le temps de tout préparer, avertir les gens et lancer quelques invitations. J'aimerai avoir la présence de quelques chefs de guildes importantes. Tout ça quoi. Je ne veux pas d'un truc bâclé, autant en profiter pour marque le coup !

Quoi ! Il commençait direct par un mariage en grande pompe ! Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle entrée en matière… Mon cœur oublia de battre quelques secondes. On allait où là !

- … invitations ?...

- Ben oui ! Je pense que ce concours d'arc sera plus intéressant s'il y a des participants des villages alentours non ?

- Concours… Fiouuuu... Nouvel arrêt de cœur... de soulagement cette fois.

- Angel ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pale ! J'appelle l'eni…

- Non ça va ! Ça va… Euh oui oui cela peut être bien. Je n'imaginais pas ceci comme un jour événementiel.

- Pas de soucis, si tu souhaites en rester en comité restreint avec notre troupe ! Je voyais juste là l'occasion de faire une fête de village.

- Comme tu veux, cela peut être bien aussi. Cela me va.

- Super ! Je voulais voir avec toi quels équipements te conviendraient. Et on applique ça pour chaque participant. Je veux que ce concours soit le plus juste possible.

- OK. C'est gentil.

On passa le reste de la soirée à organiser cet évènement. Mirajane vint à la rescousse. Car il allait falloir nourrir ce petit monde. Dark semblait vouloir se servir de l'évènement sur une dimension politique en ouvrant le tournoi aux démons d'autres guildes.

- Va y avoir de rudes concurrents, cela ne te gêne pas ? De toute façon notre pari reste entre nous, pas besoin que tu battes tous les autres.

- Oui pas de soucis. C'est toujours agréable de se mesurer à plus fort que soi. Cela motive.

- Oui parfaitement. Et je ne te ferais pas de galanterie ! Va falloir te battre pour me vaincre. Dit-il en riant.

- Je ne demandais pas de traitement de faveur ! M'occuper de cet événement me permettait de remettre à plus tard mon broyage d'idées noires. J'étais sincèrement enjouée.

- Bon je retourne à la salle commune. Dit Mirajane. Dark confirme moi le nombre de personnes dès que tu as une certitude.

- Dac, bonne soirée.

La perspective de cette fête et Dark qui semblait « oublier » notre arrangement m'apaisèrent.

- Angel ? En toute honnêteté, penses-tu pouvoir me battre ? Dis vraiment ce que tu penses, ni je me moquerai, ou me vexerai de ta réponse !

- Euh. En extérieur sur cible mobile, je ne sais pas. Mais dans le cadre d'un concours sur cible fixe, je pense avoir mes chances. Je réfléchis un peu et rajouta : Par contre si on fait la moyenne sur trois flèches, tu seras avantagé par ta masse musculaire sur les cibles au-delà de 100 m.

- Humm je vois et si à partir de 90 m on ne retient que la meilleure flèche ?

- Le manque de puissance ne m'empêche pas de corriger mon tir pour que la troisième soit bien au centre de la cible. Si on ne retient que la meilleure flèche, je peux te battre.

- Ok, je voulais être sûr que l'on soit d'un pied d'égalité car comme Bersek, j'aimerai pigmenter ce concours entre nous.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il en riant. Je ne vais pas te donner mes caleçons à laver !

Hum... caleçon, donc ! Angel ! Bordel ! Non mais je le voyais plutôt boxer... Angel! La ferme ! Cette histoire tourne au grotesque !

- Angel ça va? Tu fais une drôle de tête !

- Euh oui oui ! Tu... tu veux parier quoi ?

- Viens je te montre.

Il me conduisit dans ma... enfin sa chambre. Celle qu'il me prêtait depuis mon évasion ratée. Pas très rassurée, je le suivis. Dark ouvrir un des placards. En bas de celui-ci se trouvait un grand coffre en bois avec des bordures de métal. Il le tira au milieu de la pièce.

- Si tu arrives à me battre à l'arc, je te donne le contenu de cette malle, sans conditions.

- Je...

- Ouvre ! Cela ne mord pas !

J'ouvris donc le coffre. A l'intérieur je trouvais un équipement complet, avec les fameux Dofus, sorte d'œufs qui donnaient des pouvoirs plus que pratique ! Très onéreux. Au fur et à mesure que je sortais les items, je pus m'apercevoir qu'ils étaient parfaits. Tous formagés à l'extrême sans pertes de qualité. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Jamais ne n'aurais espéré approcher de tels objets et encore moins l'éventualité d'en avoir la propriété. Au fond du coffre, il y avait un sac avec mes anciens équipements et les armes de mes compagnons qui avaient été confisquées.

- Si je gagne, tu armes une prisonnière au mieux de ses compétences...

- Oui. Je sais que si je perds, tu auras la possibilité de faire un maximum de dégât ou de t'enfuir plus facilement que la première fois.

- Je vois, tu es certain de gagner. Dis-je un peu vexée.

- Non, tout à l'heure on a justement discuté pour que le tournoi soit le plus juste possible. Ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Oui tu as raison...

- Vas-y équipe toi et rejoints moi dans la cours d'entrainement.

Dark-Angel sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule avec ce véritable trésor. Y en avait pour des millions. Je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer la somme de ce que cela devait valoir. Un instant je pensais aux activités de Dark et sa bande... Pas très nettes... Mais cela faisait des mois que j'étais réduite à l'état de "faible chose", je me dis que si ces objets atterrissaient sur une prisonnière, cela n'irait pas trop contre la morale. Puis au diable de trouver des excuses, je m'équipais. Je sentais la magie s'infiltrer en moi. Mode invincible : ON ! Je sortis de la chambre. Au bas des escaliers j'eus un temps d'hésitation. Terrain d'entrainement ou porte de sortie et je taille dans le vif tout ce qui osera me bloquer ? Je perçus le regard de Mirajane... cours d'entrainement. Y a certains ennemis qu'on ne peut frapper... Aurai-je le courage ? Je commençais à les apprécier ... mes ennemis. Pourrai-je planter froidement une flèche entre les deux yeux de Bersek ou de Dark-Heal ? Merde, merde !

J'arrivais dans la cours, Dark m'attendais à l'ombre d'un porche et souris en me voyant avancer.

- Tu es sublimes ainsi ! Vas-y teste !

- ...

Je pris l'arc et le banda. Il était parfaitement équilibré et semblait peser moins qu'une plume. Quelle délicieuse sensation de tenir une arme si "affutée". Première flèche, je fis mouche, la visée était parfaite, à peine un demi centimètre de décalage sur une cible à trente mètres. Autant dire que la seconde atterrit pile sur le point central de la cible. S'empalant d'une bonne profondeur. Quelle puissance, je me sentais grisée. Et tirai une slave de flèche quasi à l'instinct sans viser. L'arc était tout simplement le prolongement de mon bras. Résultat : un faisceau de flèches au centre de la cible, certaines abimées par celles qui avaient suivies. Je devais gagner. Il fallait que je gagne !

- Euh... Et si je perds ?... Je me devais quand même de considérer cette éventualité, même si l'enjeu de ce coffre allait me donner des ailes de victoire. Oui j'allais gagner !

- ... Deviens ma femme de façon consentante.

- Je... tu as déjà... fin' notre marché... Tu as déjà fait ta part... Et je...

- J'essaye de rattraper mes erreurs... Tu... es la première personne à me mettre dans cet état... Je ne sais pas gérer cela. Rien que dire tout ça est à l'opposé de ma nature profonde... Je ne suis pas un gentil garçon Angel, mais devant toi j'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent devant la première fille qu'il tente d'aborder... C'est très... perturbant.

- Je ne peux oublier tout le mal qui a été fait... mes amis ont failli mourir...

- Je le sais, l'erreur de méthode était évidente... peut-être que mon ego n'a pas accepté de montrer que c'était moi qui était à ta merci et non l'inverse.

Sous mes yeux ébahis, le démon quitta sa cape, retira sa coiffe et ses armes. Et déposa sur une table tout ce qui lui donnait sa puissance. Il aurait pu déposer son aura, il l'aurait fait. Et s'avança vers moi. Làn il était totalement à ma merci.

- Écoute moi, ce que je vais te dire me coûte ma fierté d'homme Au-delà de cet équipement que je te donne en parole, est surement la seule monnaie qui te conviendra, je l'espère.

J'étais tétanisée par son aspect formel. J'avais là l'unique occasion de l'avoir totalement désarmé. Je pouvais le prendre en otage et m'enfuir. Ma raison me criait de le faire, mon corps ne bougeait pas. Quelle salade ! Il voulait que je devienne sa femme de mon plein gré et je voulais... qu'il me libère, lui aussi de son plein gré. Cela tournait en rond notre affaire…

- Angel, depuis que je t'ai aperçue la première fois, quelque chose que je croyais mort depuis longtemps s'est réveillée en moi. C'est l'affection, l'amour et le partage que l'on peut avoir pour une autre personne. Des amis précieux m'ont trahi dans le passé. Cela m'a fait si mal que je me suis retrouvé perdu. Toutes mes certitudes envolées. J'ai basculé du coté démoniaque sans prendre le temps de réfléchir et avoir du recul. Je n'ai vu que la trahison et les conséquences qu'elle impliquait sur moi. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre réellement les causes qui avaient amenés mes amis à agir ainsi. Et rétrospectivement, je pense être moi-même l'initiateur de cette trahison. J'ai volontairement ignoré les signes qui me montraient que je faisais alors fausse route. Mes amis ne m'ont pas suivi et je leur en ai voulu. La suite tu la devines. Facile de faire sa voie dans le clan obscur lorsque l'on n'a ni scrupule ni attaches d'aucune sorte. Je suis devenu puissant et riche. Mais je n'inspire que de la crainte. On m'obéît soit par peur, soit par pur intérêt. Personne, mis à part peut-être Mirajane, ne se préoccupe de savoir si je suis heureux. Je peux acheter un homme, mais pas son amitié. Je peux enlever une femme, toi… mais pas ton cœur… Pendant des années, j'ai toujours obtenu ce que je voulais. Mais il ne s'agissait que de biens matériels ou des positions hiérarchiques. Je ne voulais plus avoir besoin d'amour ou d'amitié. Néanmoins, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, force est d'admettre que la vie n'a aucun sens sans cela.

- Dark… Dis-je une voix étranglée.

Je voyais ma vision de lui coller une dague dans le dos s'éloigner peu à peu. Son émoi était contagieux. Toute cette faiblesse qu'il mettait à nu, me bouleversait. Dark-Angel releva la tête et poursuivit, humble ; loin de l'image de puissance qu'il dégageait habituellement.

- Je devine l'idée que tu te fais de moi et elle ne doit pas être très belle. Je te prie de bien vouloir accepter toutes mes excuses pour la manière dont je t'ai abordée, enlevée... Je pose ici devant toi, tout ce que j'ai et qui me donne ma force. Je te dirais toujours « non », si tu me demandes de te libérer. Mais je me présente là, vulnérable. Tu peux me battre facilement. De toute façon, je serai incapable de te porter le moindre coup directement. Je fais cela pour te prouver ma sincérité et te demander de me donner une chance, une réelle chance.

- White… Dis-je. M'apercevant même pas que j'employais son ancien nom.

- Co… comment connais-tu ce nom ? Dit-il estomaqué.

- Je… euh Mirajane… Désolée cela m'a échappé. Je bafouillais

- Non ! Je préfère que tu me vois comme White-Angel, il n'était pas méchant lui, enfin moins… Je… tu sais que tu as même changé mes hommes aussi ?

- … ?

- L'intérêt d'être ensemble autrement que par pur profit… ce que j'enviais à ton équipe, tu l'as amené ici. On y perd un peu en efficacité brute, mais on y gagne cent fois plus dans notre vie de tous les jours. Rien que pour cela je devrais de nommer Bras-droit.

Cette marque d'humilité absolue, ces paroles, je ne pouvais croire à un geste calculé. Sa réaction quand je l'avais appelé White au lieu de Dark était sincère, j'en étais certaine. Et faut être honnête quand on se pose la question de savoir si un homme est plutôt boxer ou caleçon… C'est bien que l'animal vous plait…

- Tu devrais reprendre tes affaires avant que quelqu'un ne s'en empare (moi). Murmurai-je.

- …

- Je… J'ai envie de te trancher la gorge, mais j'en suis incapable car tu es totalement désarmé et... tout le reste... Si je gagne cet équipement, tu devras te méfier de moi. Si je perds… je pense faire un mauvais démon avec tous mes scrupules… faudra assumer la femme que tu as choisis. Je vais gagner un mois de bouffe gratuite et un bel équipement…

- Gagne d'abord mon ange.

Dark se releva brutalement et sans que je le vois venir (quoique je suspecte mon corps faire de la résistance sournoise à mon esprits) me vola un baiser et sorti aussi rapidement tout en récupérant ses affaires.

- Hey et les affaires ?

- Remets tout dans le coffre, je te fais confiance !

Le plus stupide c'est qu'il pouvait me faire confiance… Quelle prisonnière de pacotille je faisais. Je repartis vers la chambre pour reposer le tout.

J'allais gagner ce tournoi, non pas pour m'échapper, enfin si, mais dans le but de refaire sourire mes sœurs !


	19. Chapitre 19 Vous n'aurez pas ma liberté

Chapitre 19 - ... Vous n'aurez pas ma liberté de penser...

Devant mon refus de profiter de la situation, Dark-Angel avait senti son cœur au bord de l'explosion. Et l'appeler par son prénom originel... Il allait en rêver des nuits entières ! Cela avait été dur de ravaler sa fierté et de mettre son âme à nu, lui toujours si fort et maitre de lui. Il avait misé que je ne profiterais pas de l'occasion offerte pour m'enfuir dans l'heure. A l'issue de cette discussion, il pensait avoir des chances que je reste de mon plein grès, il voulait s'en persuader.

De mon côté, je ruminais mon entrevue avec Dark. Il avait rajouté un élément tangible au portrait que lui avait fait Mirajane. J'étais perplexe devant cet homme que je découvrais chaque fois sous un nouveau jour. C'était quelqu'un de profondément meurtri, qui avait pansé ses plaies avec de la haine et de la rage. Cependant l'ange qu'il était autrefois était toujours là, bien enfouit. Accessible, si on se donnait la peine de le chercher. J'étais à la fois touchée par la confiance qu'il avait mise en moi, m'avouant ses faiblesses et aussi troublée par les sentiments qu'il m'exprimait sans détours. L'ambiance de la salle commune allégea le trouble qui s'était installé.

Les jours suivants furent occupés à préparer le tournoi. J'aidais à l'intendance. Un soir, j'avais ouvert le placard au coffre, celui-ci avait été cadenassé. Sage décision, je pense, enfin pour Dark. Faut pas tenter l'ange...

Le surlendemain, Dark me proposa de faire une balade, histoire de sortir de la fourmilière qu'était devenue la guilde avec les préparatifs. Il me proposa d'aller à la taverne Ripate qui se trouvait vers l'Ouest. On y alla ainsi côte à côte, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Dark-Angel réfléchissait à ma non-réaction devant l'occasion de prendre le dessus sur lui et la poudre d'escampette. Alors qu'il m'avait enlevée et retenue contre mon gré. Paradoxalement, il sentait qu'il pouvait me confier sa vie sans crainte. Un sentiment de plénitude et d'espoir s'emparait ainsi du démon. Nul ne savait pas comment évoluerait notre relation. Mais déjà cet échange, était énorme pour lui. De mon côté j'étais toujours perplexe face à ce démon. L'ambiance de la taverne Ripate allégea le trouble qui s'était installé. Je savourais ce moment. On parla ainsi de tout et de rien, du tournoi faisant des pronostics sur les autres concurrents. Quand on sortit de l'établissement, la fin d'après-midi se faisait sentir. Un léger vent du large s'était levé. Alors que je frissonnai, le démon me proposa sa cape.

- J'en ai une. Dis-je.

- On échange, la tienne n'a quasiment plus de magie, la mienne sera plus chaude. Répondit-il.

Effectivement, en plus de la chaleur corporelle de Dark, sa cape était plus efficace à arrêter le vent froid.

- Je dois voir un correspondant sur l'ile de Grobe, on y fait un saut rapide puis on rentre à la guilde. Poursuivit-il.

- OK. Répondis-je.

On prit donc un zaap et nous nous rendîmes sur l'ile des fantômes. Le contact de Dark attendait tapis parmi la végétation. Je serais passée devant sans l'apercevoir tellement il était bien camouflé. Il fit un échange avec Dark-Angel, puis disparu aussitôt.

- Aller on rentre, la nuit va bientôt arriver. Dit le démon.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, qu'un groupe de monstre l'attaqua. Nous n'avions pas vu ce groupe se rapprocher dangereusement. Par simple réflexe, je vins me positionner près de lui en formation de combat, bien qu'à part la cape, je n'avais pas d'équipement digne de ce combat. Dark, rapide, me lança de quoi m'équiper à peu près, tandis qu'il gardait ma cape sans magie. Le maitre pandore qui nous faisait face avec ses sbires allaient nous poser de sérieux problèmes. Le combat n'était pas équilibré. Cependant, oubliant nos différents, Dark déploya son aura pour gagner en force.

- Fais pareil Angel, cela sera toujours ça en plus.

-OK. Et je déployais ma minuscule aura d'ange...

Le combat s'engagea, féroce et sans pitié. Le démon assurait la force de frappe tandis que moi, plus faible, faisais mon possible pour entraver les monstres dans leurs mouvements et leurs portée d'action. Ainsi, sans avoir vraiment eu l'habitude de combattre en duo, on arriva rapidement à se coordonner sans se gêner. La différence d'équipement dictant les rôles de chacun. Le fait que le démon soit également un Crä m'aidait à prévoir ses mouvements. A un moment je m'irritai, car il se plaçait de façon à attirer tous les coups ou du moins à éviter que je les prenne.

- Laisse-moi en encaisser aussi, c'est toi qui as la force de frappe, si tu succombes, j'y passe aussi. Criai-je. Et on a des potions de soin.

Dark se retourna vers moi, pour me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, quand le coup d'un Soryo le frappa violemment, l'assommant à moitié. Il dut convenir que j'avais raison et s'éloigna du groupe de monstres. Le combat repartit de plus belle. On finit par réussir à imposer notre rythme à ces monstres. Tout en se battant, Dark repensait au jour où il m'avait enlevé. La jalousie qu'il avait ressenti en voyant la parfaite harmonie de ma Team en combat. Enfin, il le vivait. Je complétais à merveille ses attaques. Ce combat qui aurait pu nous être fatal devint presque une simple formalité. Enfin ce fut fini. J'étais hors d'haleine. Dark-Angel s'approcha pour vérifier que j'allais bien, me donnant des potions énergisantes pour soigner rapidement mes blessures. Alors qu'il vérifiait que je buvais bien les potions, un bruit discret non loin de là le mit aux aguets. Des gens approchaient de façon furtive et en assez grand nombre. D'instinct, il réagit, s'approchant de moi, me prit par le bras et activa une potion de foyer. L'instant d'après on se retrouva dans une maison perdue dans les landes Sidimote. En sortant, je trouvais qu'il faisait meilleur. Il y avait de la lave en fusion non loin de là et cela réchauffait considérablement l'atmosphère. Dark me regardait en souriant avec une idée en tête. Sans un mot il me lança un défi.

- Je vais perdre ! Gémis-je. Je suis très mauvaise dans ce genre de combat et assez mal équipée.

- Essaye, tu peux me battre. Répondit-il en riant.

La joute commença. Dark n'utilisait pas ses sorts d'entrave, me laissant un avantage. Voyant bien qu'il ne mettait pas toute sa force en œuvre, je m'appliquai tout de même, essayant de ne pas être trop ridicule. Le combat fut rapide et finit par la défaite du Crâ.

- Tu as triché ! Tu m'as laissée gagner.

- Non ! Tu es très forte. Dit-il en riant.

- Mouai… Repris-je pas convaincue.

J'allais poursuivre, quand j'aperçus Dark-Angel se raidir, regardant derrière moi. Je me retournai et vit un démon, aura déployée, me faisant face, menaçant. A ce moment-là je percutai. Sur Grobe, j'avais déployé mon aura pour gagner en puissance, et avais oublié de la masquer une fois le combat terminé. Aura déployée, j'acceptai implicitement ce combat...

- Change de cible et passe ton chemin. Dit Dark d'une voix dure.

- Et pourquoi donc ! Dit l'autre démon. C'est un ange et ses ailes, si ridicules soient-elles, sont déployées.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à t'agresser. Repris Dark, se collant devant moi, protecteur.

La tension était palpable. Et je trouvais rassurant d'avoir Dark de mon côté. Je n'activais jamais mon aura, car j'étais incapable de me battre contre quelqu'un d'autre, sauf si ma vie était en jeu évidement. J'évitais à tout pris ce genre de conflit. Le démon menaçant, semblait évaluer ses chances et jaugeait Dark à savoir si celui-ci prendrait le risque d'agresser un autre démon risquant des points de déshonneur. A l'abri derrière Dark, je réagis soudainement. Mais qu'est que je faisais là ? Si j'acceptais d'être défendue, j'acceptais tout le reste !

- C'est bon. Dis-je, me décollant de Dark-Angel et m'avançant d'un pas mal à l'aise vers mon adversaire.

- Non ! Cria Dark.

- J'aurais dû ranger mes ailes, c'est la règle, je dois m'y plier. Murmurai-je.

- Aller ma jolie, je promets que ce sera rapide. Nargua le démon.

- Une minute ! Dit Dark. Je n'interviens pas mais laisse-moi l'équiper convenablement.

- OK. Fit l'autre de mauvais cœur.

De ce fait, Dark me passa la totalité de son équipement, les précieux dofus compris. J'avais encore plus de puissance qu'avec l'équipement qu'il avait mis en jeu pour le tournoi. Tout était très rare et valait une véritable fortune. Alors que je m'équipais, Dark me murmura :

- Laisse-moi te guider sur la tactique.

- OK.

J'eus juste le temps de boucler le dernier équipement que le démon lança l'agression.

- Tiens-toi loin de lui et commence par entraver ses mouvements. Me conseilla Dark.

Complètement néophyte dans ce genre de combat, je le laissai me guider. Et tout me parut simple. Petit à petit je puisais l'énergie vitale de mon adversaire, alors que celui-ci arrivait à peine à me toucher. Sauf quand j'étais trop lente pour appliquer les conseils de Dark. La tactique qu'il me conseillait, combinée à son équipement me rendait invincible ou presque. Je fus surprise de prendre plaisir à ce combat, lâchant contre ce démon tout ce que j'avais contenu jusqu'à présent. Le combat prit tout de même du temps, car mon adversaire, rompu à ce genre d'exercices, avait de très solides résistances. Enfin le combat cessa avec ma victoire. Tellement ébahis par ce fait, je ne songeais même pas prendre la fuite, ayant l'intégralité de l'équipement de Dark-Angel sur le dos. En fait je voulais gagner ce tournoi ! Cela faisait déjà deux fois que j'avais Dark à ma merci en peu de temps. Et je ne doutais pas qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions. Le Crä baissait sa garde de plus en plus souvent devant moi. On arriva à la guilde tard le soir. Bersek jeta un regard à Dark afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Celui-ci répondit par un plissement de paupière.

- Je suis vannée, je vais me coucher.

- Dort bien. Répondit le Crä.

Alors que je m'avançais vers les escaliers, je m'aperçus que j'avais encore un des talismans de Dark. Je le sortis, me retournais et lui tendis. Il le prit me disant :

- Tu es bien honnête pour une prisonnière.

- J'en ai pas besoin, car je vais gagner ce tournoi.

- Ha ha !

- Bref, bonne nuit.

J'avais un tournoi à gagner.


	20. Chapitre 20 - La flèche de l'espoir

Chapitre 20 - La flèche de l'espoir

Le village, où j'étais retenue, était en effervescence. Des guirlandes de fanions multicolores traversaient les rues, amenant une réelle touche de gaieté parmi les constructions assez sombres de style démon. Des échoppes avaient fleuries un peu de partout. Outre l'artisanat, une grande part étaient dédiée à restaurer et étancher la soif des gens qui viendraient pour le tournoi. Dark avait vu les choses en grand. Il avait convié un grand nombre de chef de guilde et notamment parmi les plus réputées ayant pignon sur rue. Il y avait aussi d'autres guildes plus clandestines comme la sienne ou du moins plutôt discrète. Je sentais les prémisses d'une réorientation politique de la guilde de Dark et par extension celle du village. En effet, une aussi grande ouverture n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, vu leurs activités controversées. En effet, toutes les guildes démone ne menaient pas d'affaires illicites. Certaines guildes étaient d'ailleurs plus irréprochables que des guildes d'anges. Je me laissais allez à penser que je n'étais pas étrangère à ce changement.

Avec Mirajane, nous nous affairions à préparer la table d'honneur, où seraient installés les chefs de guilde. Elle se trouvait sur une estrade face au champ de tir où se déroulerait le concours. En dessous, d'autres tables étaient disposées avec de larges bancs pour accueillir les concurrents. Nous étions une trentaine de concurrents. Des mats avaient été dressés avec des couronnes de fleurs. De partout, des braséros avaient été préparés en prévision de la nuit pour que la fête continue. Déjà on sentait des odeurs délicieuses parvenir du stand de friandises. Des Pommes d'amour commençaient à s'aligner. La machine à berlingot malaxait de long ruban de sucre très colorés. Une nuée d'enfant était collé devant l'étal, les yeux brillants.

De part et d'autre de la zone de tir, des chapiteaux avaient été monté, improvisant de vastes tavernes. Des charpentiers finissaient de clouer un parquet en planche pour ce qui sera la piste de danse. Cela faisait des semaines que les villageois s'activaient. Leur joie d'accueillir un telle évènement était visible. Certains concurrents étaient déjà arrivés depuis la veille. Beaucoup se connaissaient, et cette joute amicale qui aurait lieu l'après-midi était sujette à force discussion. Chacun y allant de son pronostic. Tous assurant qu'ils seraient imbattables. D'ailleurs un petit malin avait installé un tableau de côte des participants et prenait les paris. Des Kamas, monnaie en vigueur sur Ulette, allaient changer de mains aujourd'hui. Dans l'émulation certains commençaient à parier de grosses sommes. Par curiosité, je m'étais approchée pour voir ma côte. Bien que je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de mirobolant, j'étais dans les plus basses. Dark me surpris en me murmurant à l'oreille :

- Ils ne te connaissent pas, certains vont perdre gros par ta faute ce soir !

Il partit, comme il était apparu non sans me jeter un clin d'œil. Je lorgnais la côte de Dark... un contre deux ! Autant dire qu'il était rangé dans la catégorie des favoris. Dire que je devais le battre avec mon neuf contre un. Clair si je gagnais et j'allais le battre, y allait avoir des déçus. Enfin, en fin de matinée tous les participants étaient arrivés. Cela s'affairait dur autour de la grande table des chefs de guilde. Tout le monde s'interpelait joyeusement. Certaines inimitées étaient latentes. Cependant les piques se faisaient à fleurets mouchetés. Les vieilles querelles resteraient au placard. Je l'espérais de tout cœur, rien que pour tout le travail accomplis par les villageois.

J'allais m'installer auprès de Bersek et de l'autre membre de la guilde à une des tables réservées aux participants, quand Dark m'interpella, me montrant une place à côté de lui à la table des ... chefs. Je fis une grimace lui montrant la place à côté de Bersek espérant qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais pas m'assoir là-haut. Il insista si fort que je dus m'y résoudre. Je l'aurais maudit si je n'avais pas reconnu le meneur ou plutôt la meneuse à côté de qui je serais assise : Daladia, Chef des Latcho Niglos en personne. La guilde la plus puissante d'Ulette. C'était une guilde démone assez pacifique, du moment que vous évitiez de leur chauffer les oreilles. Ils étaient prompts à rabattre le caquet des jeunes pédants qui fleurissaient aux zaaps. Le tout se faisant généralement avec élégance. Je connaissais Daladia, non que nous fussions amies, mais elle était souvent au zaap qui servait de rencontre pour discuter. Nous avions des amis communs et parfois discuté ensemble. Elle faisait partie des gens auxquels j'accordais mon respect sur Ulette quel que soit notre faction appartenance. Ma cervelle tournait à cent à l'heure. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer mon rapt. Je m'assis donc à côté, montrant ostensiblement que je ne portais aucune panoplie digne de ce nom. Bref mon statue de prisonnière en liberté surveillée.

- Ah! Dala! Je te présente Angel qui va participer au tournoi. Ton gars peut se faire du souci, elle est excellente à l'arc !

-Bonjour Angel et je ne m'inquiète pas pour Xéon. Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Dark.

Je répondis à Daladia par une mimique contrite, Dark étant de l'autre côté ne me voyant pas. J'essayais par tous les moyens silencieux d'attirer son attention ou du moins de lancer un grand SOS muet.

- C'est un Sacri, il n'a aucune chance contre les Cräs. De plus il n'a pas droit à ses équipements cheatés ! Ce concours à armes égales pourrait bien changer l'ordre du palmarès habituel ! Fit Dark en lançant un clin d'œil à Daladia. Comme preuve, je considère qu'Angel à la possibilité de me battre et tu connais mon niveau !

- Et je vais te battre. Dis-je avec une voix pleine de défi.

- Et bien, tout cela me semble parti pour une journée passionnante. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que tu organises un tel évènement. Sur ton territoire qui plus est. Je te voyais moins sociable. Finit la meneuse en riant.

- Bah faut croire que j'ai changé... ou que l'on m'a changé. Finit-il d'une voix plus basse.

Je piquais un fard en regardant mes genoux. Les conversations allaient bon train alors que la nourriture était amenée. Il régnait un grand brouhaha joyeux, que je finis par ne plus entendre, totalement plongée dans mes pensées. J'avais enfin une occasion d'avertir mes sœurs ! Certes Daladia ne m'aiderait pas à m'évader. Le code d'honneur était aussi strict du côté Démon que celui des Anges. C'est la raison pour laquelle Dark pouvait me balader tranquillement en territoire démon. Et que mes sœurs n'avaient aucunes nouvelles de moi. Alors qu'elles croisaient surement des gens me sachant en vie. Est-ce que Daladia accepterait une petite entorse ? Je devais tenter ma chance ! Je devais...

- N'est-ce pas Angel ?

- Hein? Quoi? Pardon ? Je relevais le nez perdue.

- Je racontais à Dala la fois où tu étais restée à l'arrière et qu'avec les gars on s'était fait déborder. On t'avait retrouvée sur un monticule cernée par les fauves. Tu avais fait un vrai carnage dans leur rang.

- Ah ouep, un miracle avec le canif émoussé que tu m'avais donné. Répliquai-je d'une voix un peu plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulue. Je vis le regard du Crä s'assombrir sous le rappelle sibyllin de ma condition de prisonnière. Après un petit blanc la conversation repris sur un terrain plus neutre. Je mangeai de façon légère afin de ne pas m'alourdir pour le concours et m'en tenais à l'eau fraiche bien que les bières me faisaient envie sous un temps si radieux. Je réfléchissais comment faire passer un message par le biais de Daladia. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler dans un endroit discret. Je devais trouver une solution. Alors que je mâchais une pomme, laissant les desserts pleins de crème, un des arbitres du tournoi annonça le début des épreuves. Priant tous les candidats de rejoindre les lieux qui leur étaient affectés. Commença alors la distribution des arcs et des flèches. Alors qu'un service de consigne avec coffre cadenassé accueillait les effets personnels de chacun. Tous les candidats étaient sur le même pied d'égalité au niveau équipement. Seule l'expérience de chacun ferait la différence. Il y avait une majorité de Cräs comme on pouvait s'y attendre. L'arc étant leur arme fétiche. Cependant d'autres classes relevaient le défi sans fausse honte.

Face à nous : dix cibles à 15 m. On commencerait par vague de dix archers. J'étais dans le même couloir que Bersek et Dark. Bersek n'arrêtait pas de plaisanter. Il voyait bien que je n'étais pas à l'aise et cherchait à me détendre.

- Arrête de me la perturber, de toute façon tu n'as aucune chance qu'elle te récure tes slips pendant un mois ! Dis Dark sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Hé mais c'est un estomac sur patte cette fille ! Je l'ai bien observé. Elle engloutit comme un vrai mec ! Pleurnicha Bersek.

- Ha! Ha! Fallait pas parier. Dis-je morte de rire. Je lui étais gré d'avoir réussi à me détendre.

- Première vague ! Archers à votre poste. Cria le premier arbitre. Tirez !

Les premières flèches volèrent. La distance était facile. Aucune flèche ne partit dans la nature. La première cible était plus là pour que chacun s'habitue à l'arc qu'il avait en main et aux corrections de tir à apporter. Une fois que les archers aient fini de tirer leurs trois flèches, les arbitres notèrent soigneusement le score de chacun. Bersek se retourna vers moi l'air satisfait de son tir.

- Deuxième vague ! Archers à votre poste. Cria le premier arbitre. Tirez !

- Vas-y Angel. Me dit Dark.

- Non toi, je veux observer l'homme à battre ! Répliquais-je.

- Ok ok dit-il en riant.

Une nouvelle flopée de flèches vola en direction des cibles. Les trois de Dark étaient concentrées au centre de la cible. A quinze mètres on apercevait les marques qu'avait faites Bersek... plus éparpillées. De nouveau, les arbitres comptèrent les points.

- Troisième vague ! Archers à votre poste. Cria le premier arbitre. Tirez !

Jusqu'à ce moment, j'étais resté assise, en arrière. J'avais trouvé ma solution ! Je m'avançais, calme. Ma ligne de mire : les empreintes laissées par Dark. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que ces trois points noirs. Mieux ou aussi bien ! Lentement je bandais mon arc, visai, bloquai ma respiration et lâchai l'empennage de ma flèche. Aussi bien! Plus qu'à corriger pour les deux suivantes. Aussi bien et mieux ! Yes ! Je me retournai doucement laissant les arbitres faire leur affaire.

- Euh Angel? Tu penses pas que cela serait le moment de faire un régime avec l'été qui arrive. Me demanda faussement plaintivement Bersek.

- Oh! Tu me trouves grosse maintenant !

- Non ! Non t'es belle à souhait !

- Et bien pas besoin que je change mes habitudes de gloutonne! Héhé !

- Snif !

On alla tous se rassoir le temps que les cibles soient reculées à trente mètres et que les cinq candidats ayant fait les plus mauvais scores soient éliminés. Les cibles seront ainsi reculées à cinquante, soixante-dix, quatre-vingt-dix, cent-dix et cent-trente mètres avec à chaque fois cinq concurrents en moins. La dernière distance sera disputée par les trois finalistes pour le podium. Aucun Crä ne fut éliminé à ce premier tir.

Cinq concurrents furent ainsi éliminés, un Sram, une Sadida, un xélor et deux Iop. Aucun Crä évidement. On attendait le dernier ajustement des cibles à 30 m. Je ferai encore parti de la dernière vague de tir puisque Dark et Berserk étaient encore en lice. Des villageoises passaient parmi les tables réservées aux candidats, des plateaux chargés de boissons. Je pris un jus de fruit bien frais et regardait les autres candidats. Je m'étais installée le plus en arrière possible. Je voulais qu'on oublie ma présence. Par contre, j'analysais chaque concurrent, jaugeant son niveau et ses capacités. Comme l'avait souligné Dark un peu plus tôt à la meneuse des Latcho Niglos, le palmarès habituel pourrait bien être chamboulé du fait que certains n'auraient pas l'avantage de leurs beaux équipements. Alors que je tripotais une de mes flèches, Dark se retourna vers moi.

- Alors ? Nerveuse ?

- Non pas du tout ! Concentrée ! Dis-je. On fut interrompu par le premier arbitre.

- Première vague ! Archers à votre poste. Cria le premier arbitre. Tirez !

Bersek posa sa chope, s'essuya les mains sur le cuir de son pantalon et se mit en position. Son tir fut meilleur que sur la cible précédente. Il avait trouvé la bonne correction. Il se retourna vers nous, pas peu fier.

- Humm, je me revois avec des slips propres ! Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- L'espoir fait vivre mon ami. Répliquai-je en riant. J'appréciais son humour. Cela permettait de faire tomber la pression. L'enjeu était pour moi était d'une autre importance qu'un mois de corvée de ménage.

- Deuxième vague ! Archers à votre poste. Tirez !

Dark tira ses trois flèches coup sur coup. Maitrise totale. A cette distance-là, ses flèches s'enfonçaient d'une bonne profondeur. Laissant percevoir la puissance de ses tirs. Les spectateurs, qui étaient priés de se taire pendant les tirs, explosaient d'encouragement lors des changements de candidats. J'avais craint d'être la seule femme. Nous étions cinq. Enfin quatre, une avait été éliminée au premier tour. Par contre aucune "solidarité féminine". Chaque fois que nos yeux se croisaient, elles me lançaient des regards mauvais. "Je vais t'écraser" qu'ils disaient... J'essayais de garder un visage impassible. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais si je voulais gagner, je ne devais pas me laisser déborder par mes émotions. L'art de l'archerie demandait une maitrise parfaite de son corps et de ses moindres mouvements, respiration et battements cardiaques. Je faisais le vide dans ma tête, ne plus penser...

- Troisième vague ! Archers à votre poste. Tirez !

Je me levais et allais me positionner. Je n'avais plus conscience des gens autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus que la cible, les empreintes laissées par Dark et Bersek et moi. La cible, par soucis de lisibilité était changée à chaque distance. Encocher la flèche, bander l'arc, main droite contre ma joue, bloquer, lâcher. Avec la même fluidité que Dark, je tirai les flèches suivantes. Je retournai m'assoir sereine et finissant la fin de mon verre je repris mon observation, toujours triturant une flèche. Un tiers des candidats éliminés après cette cible. Cela s'échauffait du côté du bookmaker. Des côtes changeaient. Déjà de l'argent avait changé de main.

- Tir à 50 mètres. Première vague ! Archers à votre poste. Cria de nouveau l'arbitre. Tirez !

La distance commençait à devenir un facteur non négligeable. Cela se traduisit par une dispersion plus importante des flèches. La différence se ferait sur la position de la première tirée et la capacité de corriger au plus juste dès la deuxième flèche. Tous les points comptaient. Bersek se qualifia de justesse, Dark était égal à lui-même sa force compensait la distance. J'avais l'impression que son arc allait se briser quand il tendait la corde. Je me débrouillais assez bien évaluant mentalement la différence de visée que j'aurais à faire à la cible suivante. Ma première flèche s'était un peu éloignée du centre de la cible, mais je réussi à corriger dès la deuxième. Ma concentration était extrême. Même Bersek ne parlait plus. Nous étions tous enfermé dans notre bulle. A part Dark qui se retournait souvent vers la table d'honneur pour discuter et commenter le tournoi avec les autres chefs de guilde.

- Tir à 70 mètres. Première vague ! Archers à votre poste. Tirez !

La première flèche de Bersek se planta en dehors de la cible, la deuxième atteignit péniblement le cercle extérieur. Il corrigea un peu trop la troisième. Le tout lui fit un score médiocre. Quasi certain d'être éliminé, il se retourna et dit :

- Adieu chambre sans poussière et slips doux qui sentent la rose !

- Attend ! J'ai pas encore tiré et le score encore loin d'être annoncé. Lui dis-je.

- Angel ?

- Oui ?

- S'il te plait, écrase le boss !

- A vos ordre mon capitaine ! Dis-je en riant.

- Holà! Et où est ta loyauté envers moi Bersek ! Dit Dark faussement scandalisé.

- Avec ma pile de slibards dégueux ! Répliqua le second.

Dark tira à son tour, ses flèches se concentrèrent dans les deux cercles centraux de la cible. Il était d'une régularité agaçante. Je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal. La correction de visée était plus délicate. Heureusement les conditions météo étaient très stables. Il y eu une pause de trente minute. Nous étions plus que dix en compétition. On serait donc un par couloir. J'étais la seule femme qui restait, il n'y avait plus que des Cräs et Bersek avait perdu son pari. Mirajane s'était échappé du stand boisson qu'elle tenait pour venir m'encourager. Tirant au passage la langue à Dark, part provocation de ne pas supporter son Boss.

- Ça commence à causer ! T'a vue ta côte ? Me dit-elle.

- Non et je m'en moque un peu je t'avoue.

- Ben y en a qui regrettent de pas avoir misé sur toi !

- Les gens ne me connaissent pas ici, pas mal savent que je suis un ange, ils ne vont pas miser sur moi.

- Z'ont tort ! Moi j'ai misé un petit paquet sur toi, gagnante !

- Hein mais t'est folle ! Répliquai-je.

- Pourquoi tu vas perdre ?

- Non, mais c'est Dark que je vais battre et ...

- Tseuh Dark les bat tous donc, si tu bats Dark...

- Hey ! Ne me coller pas perdant si vite les filles ! Rouspéta l'intéressé.

- Fallait pas me faire miroiter de beaux habits. Dis-je en lui faisant une grimace.

- Tseuh !...

L'arbitre annonça les concurrents désignés sur les couloirs de tir. Puis énonçât, les nouvelles règles de calcul des points. Elle était simple seule la meilleure des flèches serait retenue. Ce point fut diversement accueilli par les candidats pourtant déjà prévenus. Il était clair que cela favorisait des archers tels que moi et pénalisé ceux qui comme Dark étaient réguliers dans leurs tirs. Dark me fit un clin d'œil discret.

- Tir à 90 mètres. Archers à votre poste. Tirez !

J'avais été affecté quasiment au centre du pas de tir. A ma droite Dark. J'avais les mains qui commençaient à devenir moites. On était en milieux d'après-midi. La tension était palpable. Les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle. Beaucoup avaient abandonné les échoppes diverses pour suivre la compétition. Impressionnant de voir autant de gens présents avec si peu de bruit.

Avec un léger temps de retard par rapport aux autres concurrents, je pris une flèche dans mon carquois et me préparais. La meilleure flèche... j'allais y arriver. Mon premier tir arriva sur l'avant dernier cercle, grosse correction à faire. La deuxième flèche se planta pas trop loin du centre mais de l'autre côté. J'avais un peu trop dévié. La dernière flèche se ficha dans le rond central de la cible. Là je sus que je pouvais y arriver. Je maitrisais le décalage de visée. J'aurai surement été éliminée si on avait compté le score des trois flèches. Mais les règles du concours, en prenant la meilleure flèche à partir de 90 mètres mettait en exergue la capacité des concurrents à régler leur tir. A partir de maintenant, il fallait être le plus précis possible et non pas le plus régulier. Je retournais m'assoir, ne parlant et ne regardant personne. Dark et Bersek respectèrent ma concentration et ne me parlèrent pas. Tout mon esprit était attentif à ma respiration. Mentalement je revoyais le trajet des flèches. La cible suivante serait à 20 mètres de plus. J'estimais ma surcompensation avec ma première flèche et visualisais mentalement le point que je devrais viser. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées, que Dark dut me toucher l'épaule pour que je revienne à la réalité. L'arbitre avait déjà donné le message de se préparer à tirer.

Cible à 110 mètres, cinq concurrents. Aucun bruit à part les respirations.

Je ne m'occupais pas des autres concurrents. Je pris une flèche par l'empennage. Mon pouce frottant les plumes. Perception totale de chaque nervure. Je l'encochais, la pointe reposait sur mon pouce gauche. J'avançai ma jambe en position, soulevai l'arc et tirai sur la corde. Je sentis l'arc ployer et résister. Je regardai la pointe de métal, la cible floue. Coller ma joue sur la corde tendue, pointe floue, cible nette. Visais le point estimé, bloquais ma respiration, attendit le battement de cœur suivent, puis lâchais la flèche. Mon premier tir était meilleur que sur la cible à 90 mètres. Le deuxième frôla le cercle central. La dernière alla se coller en plein centre. Je devais être la dernière à tirer. Car lorsque ma flèche se planta, un hurlement général retentis. Certains tapaient du pied sur les plancher en bois. Le raffut était assourdissant. Je regardais la cible de Dark... ses trois flèches étaient plantées dans le cercle central. Les arbitres passèrent devant les cibles retirant deux flèches à chaque fois. Chaque mesure fut faite par chaque arbitre pour éviter toutes erreurs. Les scores étaient serrés. De cinq, on passerait à deux candidats pour la finale. Les trois recalés se disputeraient la troisième place dans la manche suivante. Je retournais m'assoir et m'astreint au mieux à rythmer ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque.

Le premier arbitre alla écrire le résultat sur le tableau... Les cris partirent encore plus haut. Cela tapait du pied sur les planches ou sur les tables avec les chopes. Un vacarme d'enfer, dans ce tohu-bohu, je ne savais pas mon classement. Le premier arbitre s'avança vers nous, sa voix n'aurait jamais couvert le bruit ambiant.

L'arbitre s'avançait vers nous. Mis à part Dark qui semblait d'un calme régalien, la tension était palpable parmi les autres candidats. Pour que le plan que j'avais imaginé fonctionne, il fallait non seulement que je batte Dark mais aussi les trois autres archers. Pari risqué. Mais toute la subtilité de mon entreprise était à ce prix.

- Pour la manche qui nominera le candidat à la flèche de bronze, participeront les candidats suivants...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il énonçait les noms, mon cœur partit s'emballer. Sans vraiment y croire, j'entendais la foule y aller de ses "incroyable !", "mais c'est qui ?"... Ni Dark, ni moi ne participions à la petite finale. On allait s'affronter en un versus un pour la flèche d'or ! Je fis l'erreur de regarder de son côté. Il me souriait visiblement ravi. Enchanté que la femme qu'il avait choisie ait réussi à attendre ce rang de la compétition. Moi, une inconnue. J'entendais tous les gens du village hurler mon nom ainsi que celui de Dark. Je retournai m'assoir devant les tables où étaient installés les chefs de guilde. Daladia m'interpella :

- Voilà un joli coup de force ! Cinq femmes contre vingt-cinq hommes. Et tu es en final ! Bravo !

- Merci Daladia, je vais gagner et te dédier cette victoire, toi la seule meneuse au milieu de tous ces meneurs. Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

- D'accord ! Gagne !

- Bravo, mon Ange. Me dit Dark juste derrière moi.

- ...

Je restais muette. Toute cette pression commençait à me déstabiliser. J'allais m'assoir essayant de retrouver mon calme et ma concentration. Je fis quelques moulinets avec mon épaule droite afin de détendre mes muscles.

- Angel ? Me dit-Dark.

- Oui ?

- Le premier arbitre m'a dit que l'on tirera sur la même cible en laissant la flèche gagnante du premier tireur. Cela te va ? Si oui, veux-tu commencer ou préfères tu que je commence ?

- Euh... commence si tu veux bien.

- OK pas de soucis pour moi.

Trois cibles avaient été reculées à 130 mètres. Les trois concurrents pour la troisième place se préparaient. A ce niveau, ils étaient aussi bons les uns que les autres. Cela s'annonçait serré.

- Archers, tirez !

Un silence total planait, contraste impressionnant après la foule en délire d'i peine quelques instants. Les archers avaient la mâchoire serrée. Les premières flèches volèrent. Aucune ne s'approchât des deux cercles centraux. Les résultats s'améliorèrent sur la deuxième flèche. A la troisième, un des candidats n'arriva pas à faire mieux. La troisième place allait se jouer entre les deux autres. Les arbitres rendirent leur verdict. Le gagnant de la flèche de bronze était un Crä assez grand aux cheveux noirs de jais. Bon joueur, il serra la main de ses adversaires. Il vint vers Dark, posant sa main sur son épaule, le démon fit de même. Ils semblaient se connaitre de longue date. Ensuite, sans que je m'y attende, il s'agenouilla devant moi et me pris la main. Dire que j'étais embarrassée était un faible euphémisme...

- Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, vous avez impressionné beaucoup de monde, gente dame.

- Euh... Fis-je avec la voix qui déraillait.

- Promettez-moi de battre ce gros balourd. Dit-il en désignant Dark du menton.

- Hey ! C'est toi le balourd, flèche de bronze. Répliqua l'intéressé en riant.

- J'ai promis à Daladia de gagner, je gagnerai donc.

- Un ange dans un tournoi de démon, une femme qui plus est ! Tu voles vers la postérité Angel si tu réussis ton tir ! Répliqua ce brun ténébreux qui commençait à faire voler en éclat le peu de concentration que j'avais retrouvé.

- Tout est question de motivation. Et je suis trèeeees motivée. Dis-je en regardant Dark. Et si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai besoin d'aller me rafraichir.

Je m'éclipsais donc, laissant sur ma chaise arc et carquois qui ne pouvaient sortir du pas de tir. J'avais une quinzaine de minute avant la final. Il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage. Cela faisait du bien d'être un peu seule. Le brouhaha extérieur me parvenait assourdit. Je me séchais soigneusement les mains. J'étais prête. En ressortant, la lumière de cette fin d'après-midi m'éblouit. Alors que je me redirigeais vers le pas de tir, les gens s'écartaient sur mon passage. Clair que personne ne s'attendait à une telle finale. Rassurée je vis que les villageois ne m'étaient pas hostiles et que au contraire ils me lançaient des sourires d'encouragement. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule cible. Les autres avaient été mises sur les côtés. Deux arbitres attendaient au niveau de la cible, suffisamment écartés pour ne pas être dans la ligne de mire. Le premier arbitre attendait au pas de tir.

- Finale qui oppose Dark-Angel et Silver-Angel, cible à 130 mètres. Premier concurrent : tirez !

Au lieu de s'avancer seul, Dark me prit la main et m'amena vers l'arbitre. Ensuite il leva nos deux mains et salua la foule. Le délire reprit de plus belle. Tout le monde y allait de sa petite phrase. Parfois laissant des doutes sur la virilité de Dark s'il se faisait battre. Tout le monde était ravi de la tournure des évènements qui mettait un peu de piment dans cette compétition. Sauf pour ceux qui avaient perdu gros en pariant autre chose que sur Dark. A part Mirajane, personne ne semblait avoir misé un kama sur ma tête. Je devais apprendre plus tard que Daladia avait aussi misé gros sur moi.

Dark lâcha ma main et alla se mettre en position. Le calme se fit instantanément. Il encocha sa première flèche et tendit la corde. Sous sa force, je voyais l'arc ployer, quelle puissance ! Il lâcha l'empennage, la flèche partit dans un trait indistinct. On entendit le "tac" quand elle se ficha dans la cible, à mi-chemin entre le centre et le bord de celle-ci. Sa deuxième flèche se planta pile sur le trait entre les deux cercles du centre. La troisième termina sa course dans le rond central à un centimètre du point marquant le centre ultime. La foule retenait son souffle. Elle aurait le droit de crier uniquement après mes tirs. Dark se recula et de la main m'invita à prendre sa place. A ce moment-là le temps s'arrêta. Je me levais de la chaise où j'étais assise et m'avançais comme au ralentit. Mes sens étaient exacerbés, je sentais l'air sur ma nuque. Depuis le début du tournoi il avait été constant. Je me mis en position, je levais la tête et observais la flèche de Dark. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi au monde. Je devais vaincre cette flèche coûte que coûte. L'encochais ma première flèche, levais l'arc et tirais la corde contre ma joue. Plus rien n'existait hormis la flèche de Dark. Je lâchais la corde visant un point haut-dessus de la flèche plantée, presqu'en limite de la cible. Comme Dark je chopais un cercle intermédiaire. Mirajane me raconterait plus tard la tension parmi la foule et les réactions silencieuses mais très expressives de ce que pensaient les gens. Personnellement j'étais dans un état second. J'étais l'arc et mon bras la flèche. Je pris ma deuxième flèche... et voici un exemple de ce qu'il se passa :

La foule ne put retenir un "Oh!". J'avais pulvérisé la flèche de Dark. La scindant en deux. Sous l'impact, les deux flèches tombèrent sur le sol. Je pris ma dernière flèche et la tirais sans presque en avoir conscience, comme si mon arc avait sa propre volonté.

Ce fut un bruit assourdissant qui me ramenât sur terre. La foule était en délire total, tout le monde tapait du pied, des mains et faisait un boucan monstre. Je ne me souviens plus lorsque Dark me prit par la main en nous rapprochant de la cible. Les deux arbitres nous attendaient pour faire le constat. En arrivant, je voyais ma flèche au sol, la pointe métallique totalement tordue. Celle de Dark reposait à côté coupée en deux depuis l'empennage, jusqu'à cinq centimètre de la pointe métallique. Ma troisième flèche masquait le point central de la cible, un centimètre sur la gauche on voyait l'impact de celle de Dark légèrement agrandit à cause de l'impact qu'elle avait subi.

- Silver-Angel vainqueur de la flèche d'or !

Je me tournais vers Dark qui s'inclina vers moi, me disant :

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, bien que je pensais sincèrement te gagner. Bravo !

- Mer... Merci !

J'étais estomaquée moi-même. Dans un état second, je retirai ma flèche et la brandis vers le ciel. Les cris repartirent de plus bel. Je me retournai vers le pas de tir. Daladia ainsi que les autres chefs de guilde s'avançaient vers nous. J'allais à leur rencontre. M'arrêtant devant Daladia, je lui tins ma flèche à l'horizontal au niveau des yeux. Mon regard allait de ses yeux à ma flèche.

- Chose promise... Dis-je.

- Chose due. Répliqua-t-elle. En tenant également la flèche. On resta ainsi quelques secondes avant que je ne la lâche enfin.

La suite de la soirée fut une liesse générale. Je ne pus échapper à un véritable défilé de personnes qui voulaient me féliciter, voir me recruter dans leur guilde ! Je ne boudais pas ma victoire, ni cette célébrité subite. J'avais réussi, je réfléchirai demain de la suite de mon plan.


	21. Chapitre 21 - Désillusions

Chapitre 21 - Désillusions

Le lendemain du tournoi je me permis de faire une grasse matinée. Je n'étais couchée tard. Impossible de m'éclipser ! J'avais été la reine de la fête. Je crois que dans le monde démoniaque aucun ange n'était passé de statut de "faible chose" à "archère redoutable" en une après-midi. Bien malgré moi, j'étais devenue célèbre et bizarrement appréciée malgré mon état d'ange.

Le jour qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de coton blanc, donnait à la vaste chambre un aspect nuageux. J'entendais les coups de marteau, les charpentiers s'affairaient déjà à démonter les tribunes et les estrades. Je repensais à la veille, j'avais réussi mon objectif. Je devais penser aux jours suivants. J'étais certaine que Dark tiendrait sa promesse au sujet du coffre d'équipement. Mais j'avais un doute quant à ma libération. Un petit coup discret à la porte me sortit de mes pensées.

- Oui ?

- C'est Dark, je peux entrer ?

- Euh ! Attends une minute. Je me levais de quoi enfiler quelque chose de décent. C'est bon entre.

Dark entra. Il avait un plateau dans une main où se trouvait une cafetière, des bols et des viennoiseries. Cela sentait bon.

- Petit Dej' au lit pour la gagnante. Dit-il.

- Ah ! Merci. J'allais me lever. Dis-je pleine de mauvaise conscience. Il ne devait pas être loin de onze heures.

- Pas de soucis, tu as le droit de te reposer après une journée pareille.

- Tes gars m'ont épuisée à tous vouloir me faire danser.

- Ils sont fiers de toi ! Et moi aussi. Je suis presque heureux d'avoir perdu !

- …

- Bon, parlons sérieux là. Il faut que j'honore ma dette. Donc, voici la clé qui te permet d'ouvrir le coffre du placard. Ce qui est dedans est à toi.

- Merci.

- Si tu veux on ira le tester cette après-midi dans les landes.

- Ok. Euh… si j'avais perdu, j'aurai dû consentir à être euh… volontaire pour être ta femme et … euh…

- Oui ?

- Comme j'ai gagné… est-ce que je suis libre de … partir ? Je finis ma phrase dans un murmure. Je vis une ombre passer sur le visage de Dark.

- Notre pari te faisait gagner le contenu du coffre… Je… J'aimerai tant que tu… enfin je… Ce n'était l'objet de notre pari. On se voit cette après-midi.

Sur cet entrefaite Dark sorti brusquement de la chambre. Ok ! Prêt à me lâcher un équipement merveilleux mais pas à me libérer… Je devais donc mettre en œuvre la deuxième partie de mon plan : m'évader. Je n'étais pas idiote, avec ces équipements de furieux et ma volonté clairement affichée de vouloir partir, je serais étroitement surveillée. Je n'allais donc pas me précipiter comme la dernière fois et laisser se rendormir les méfiances, en attendant le moment propice. Le proche avenir me dira que, pour une fois, j'aurai mieux fait de me précipiter et de m'enfuir à l'instant même où j'eus la clé du cadenas. Je finis donc mon bol de café et alla ouvrir le coffre. C'est de nouveau avec émerveillement que j'étalais ces trésors sur le lit. La magie des objets me picotait doucement les doigts. Jamais je n'aurais rêvé telle tenue. Quand je descendis dans la salle commune, Mirajane me regarda avec de grands yeux.

- C'était donc ça son pari ! Et bien tu as gagné le gros lot ! Et moi aussi en ayant misé sur toi hi hi. J'ai juste eu à partager le pactole avec Daladia !

- Ah ! Bravo et merci de ta confiance !

- Bon que veux-tu manger ? Rappelle-toi que c'est Bersek qui te régale pour un mois !

- Ah ! Le pauvre ! Rien pour l'instant, je viens juste de déjeuner.

- Avec sa mise, Dala en a plumé quelques-uns !

- Je suis flattée qu'elle est pariée sur moi !

- Oui et qui plus est avant l'ouverture du tournoi ! Avant que tu prouves qu'il fallait te compter parmi les tireurs redoutables. Il y a eu d'autres paris après où ta côte s'est considérablement inversée au fur et à mesure des éliminations.

- Oui… Tu sais, dans… d'autre circonstance j'aurai perdu dans les premiers tours…

- Comment ça !? Vu ton niveau, impossible !

- Je… Non tu ne comprends pas. Ce qui m'a fait sortir ce niveau tout au fond de moi, c'est… juste le faite que je souhaite retrouver ma liberté…

- Angel ! Tu… Tu ne te plais pas ici ? Il me semblait que…

- Mirajane ! Je te considère comme mon amie. Mais je suis ici contrainte et forcée. J'ai appris à connaitre et apprécier beaucoup d'entre vous. Même ceux faisant partie de l'équipe qui m'a enlevée comme Bersek. Mais j'ai été enlevé, mes amis mis en danger...

- Angel…

Cependant je fais la part des choses. Bersek, ce jour-là a fait son boulot et obéit à son chef comme les autres. Je crois qu'il regrette lui aussi la violence dans laquelle cela s'est passé. Je ne reproche rien aux hommes de Dark, du moins dans le sens qu'ils étaient dans un boulot commandé. C'est leur travail, ce sont des guerriers pas des couturières. Je respecte ce qu'ils sont et d'une certaine façon j'ai le même sentiment pour Dark. Mais cela n'excusera jamais...

- Je suis désolée de la manière dont…

- Je… je crois qu'aujourd'hui Dark ne s'y prendrait pas de la même manière. Mais bon...

- Oui, je le pense aussi, il a bien changé pendant ces mois… Tu l'as changé…

- Oui mais le mal est fait…

- …

- Je ne peux effacer qu'il a abandonné mes sœurs et mes amis à une mort certaine. Ils sont en vie par un miracle !

- Je sais…

- Le plus cruel est que maintenant que je le connais bien. A cette époque, il est évident qu'il n'avait guère d'autres alternatives au risque de perdre sa crédibilité auprès de ses hommes, genre s'il avait employé, euh… disons une manière plus conventionnelle…

- Laisse-lui une chance !

- Et je dis quoi à mes sœurs ? A Sylis ou Sephi ? Je sais, vous avez failli mourir à cause de lui mais je le trouve trop sexy et charmeur donc…

- Oui je comprends ton point de vue. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne te lâche jamais. Il… Il tient vraiment à toi.

- Cela va dans une impasse qui ne sera agréable pour personne...

- Oui. Soupira Mirajane. Euh Angel ? Promet moi de ne rien faire de… la dernière fois… enfin tu vois… J'ai peur des conséquences...

Je ne pus répondre à sa demande. Le job d'un prisonnier était de s'évader. Un peu plus tard, ce fut Bersek qui vint me chercher pour la ballade de l'après-midi. Alors que l'on s'avançait vers les enclos. Dark vint à notre rencontre.

- Ah ! Angel, j'ai ça pour toi.

Il tenait un délicat bracelet dans sa main. Celui-ci luisait d'une faible lueur bleutée. Je ne me méfiais pas et ne vis pas la crispation qui passa sur le visage de Bersek. Et pour cause : quand Dark me le clipsa autour du poignet, je me sentie prise de vertige. Je dus me retenir à sa main pour ne pas tomber.

- Qu'est-ce que… Commençais-je. J'avais des flashs devant les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Angel, mais c'était impératif…

- De ? Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est… une sécurité…

- Sécurité ? Pour ?

- Que tu ne t'enfuis pas… Il y a un sort d'entrave sur le bracelet qui t'empêche de t'éloigner soit de moi, de Bersek ou du village selon le cas. Le malaise devrait se dissiper d'ici une ou deux minutes.

- …

- Par contre si tu t'éloignes, cela reviendra en pire. Je suis désolé, mais avec l'équipement que tu as sur le dos… T'évader devenait un jeu d'enfant…

En effet le vertige avait disparu. Mais j'étais furieuse et anéantie. J'avais été si sure d'être enfin en mesure de m'échapper ! Je tombais de haut. Une boule de rage grossit dans mon ventre.

- Je vois. Dis-je en sifflant. Me reste plus que l'option de tuer un de vous deux et de partir avec son cadavre !

- Angel ! Je…

Je tournais les talons non sans voir le visage gêné de Bersek que la situation mettait mal à l'aise et retournais me claquemurer dans ma chambre. La pression chuta et je me laissais aller à pleurer. Cela n'en finirait donc jamais ! Après une heure d'atermoiement, je rassemblais mes affaires et transbahutai le tout dans la petite chambre où l'on m'avait mise le soir de mon enlèvement. Puisque que j'étais prisonnière autant que cela soit clair. A part vis à vis de Mirajane, je décidais de m'installer dans une attitude hostile et non coopérative. On verra combien de temps j'allais lui plaire au démon !

Au fil de mes réflexions, je m'interrogeais sur moi-même. Je me disais que si ma situation s'éternisait, j'en étais également responsable. Si j'avais été chiante et odieuse depuis le début, qui sait si je n'aurais pas été foutue dehors rapidement. Seuls mes sœurs et Sephi savaient jusqu'à quel point je pouvais être pénible. Au point de provoquer autour de moi des envies de meurtre ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas agit de la sorte depuis le début ? Plus je réfléchissais, plus je me disais que je m'étais laissée apprivoisée. J'avais découvert la vraie nature de ces gens, loin de l'image noire que l'on se faisait des clans de démons. J'étais dans l'ambivalence, mes ennemis étaient devenus des amis. J'étais certaine que c'était ce point qui avait engendré la situation actuelle. Qu'auraient pensé mes sœurs !?


	22. Chapitre 22 - Un choix difficile

Chapitre 22 - Un choix difficile

Je mis donc le programme que j'appelais mentalement « sale gosse » à exécution le soir même. Le premier à morfler fut Bersek. J'avais un mois pour le plumer. Un pari est un pari et il en avait assez parlé pour que tout le monde soit au courant. Donc pas de défausse possible. Je commençais donc par un menu gastronomique le soir même dans une taverne du village. Je suspectais que Mirajane lui aurait adoucit la facture si j'étais restée au foyer de la guilde. Et en gros, étant sans revenu depuis mon enlèvement, à la guilde je mangeais aux frais de Dark. Je décidais donc pour le mois suivant de manger matin, midi et soir à l'extérieur. J'étais tellement furieuse, que je n'avais même pas faim. Quel gaspillage. Dehors les gens me saluaient joyeusement, je répondais froidement voir pas du tout. Au bout d'une semaine, mis à part les patrons de tavernes qui s'engraissaient grâce à moi, je n'eus plus que des saluts lointains de la population. Beaucoup ne comprenaient ce revirement d'attitude. Ce n'était pas nouveau que j'étais prisonnière et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi subitement j'en faisais tout un plat...

Il y avait effectivement matière à réflexion. Et j'étais loin d'avoir toute l'assurance que je montrais. Je m'interrogeais sans cesse sur mon rôle dans la longueur de ma rétention. Cela allait bientôt faire un an ! Certes, si je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements, à part un baisé volé et deux trois gestes tendres, Dark n'avait pas abusé de sa position de force. Je menais un lourd débat interne sur ma passivité. Me trouvant des excuses dans la manière dont s'était soldée ma première tentative d'évasion. Puis je doutais de nouveau, me remémorant toutes les occasions où j'aurais pu m'enfuir et que je n'avais pas saisies. Pourquoi ? Je me disais aussi que de leur côté, les hommes de Dark auraient beaucoup plus de scrupules à me faire du mal maintenant. On avait tissé des liens forts. Et je devais admettre que mon attitude globale laissait penser que j'avais intégré leur groupe. Avais-je le choix de faire autrement ? Avais-je vraiment fait mon job de prisonnière ? Une petite voix me disait que j'avais joué un peu à la princesse avec un Dark à mon service. Avais-je joué du fait qu'il était plus ou moins à mes pieds ? Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. L'attention qu'il me portait ainsi que les différents membres de la guilde et certains villageois étaient agréable. Ils avaient été sincèrement heureux que je gagne le tournoi, même au dépens de Dark. Aucun affront n'avait été perçu, juste ma valeur mise en avant. Avais-je pactisé avec l'ennemi ? Plus je retournais la question, plus je me sentais en faute. Après Dark, ce fut contre moi-même avec qui j'étais en colère. J'avais trahi mes amis en me laissant chouchouter !

Quatre jours après avoir reçu ce bracelet-prison, je fis une tentative pour m'éloigner du village. Je ne sentis rien en passant les grandes portes. Était-ce juste un artéfact ? Malheureusement non. Au bout de huit cents mètres je sentis des picotements dans le corps. Mais c'était largement tolérable. Je poussai plus loin, les flashs vinrent au bout d'un kilomètre. J'avais la tête chaude comme lors d'une insolation. La sensation était horrible. Je fis demi-tours quand cela devint insoutenable. Je ne me souviens pas du moment où je perdis connaissance. Je me réveillais dans mon ancienne chambre (celle de Dark) avec un linge humide sur le front et une Mirajane inquiète à mon chevet. Je me relevais.

- Non ! Reste allongée un moment !

- Je ne reste pas trente secondes de plus dans cette pièce, soit tu m'aides, soit je sors en rampant !

De retour dans ma mansarde je m'écroulais sur le lit, épuisée. Je mis deux jours pour me remettre d'une incartade d'environ un kilomètre. Je passais la deuxième semaine à tourner comme un fauve en cage dans le village. Commandant des repas gargantuesques que je touchais à peine. Je ne daignais répondre qu'à Mirajane et quand il ne s'agissait pas de messages passés par Dark et tutti quanti. La troisième semaine eut raison de moi. Je restais amorphe sur un banc dans la salle commune. Mon apparence physique en avait pris un coup. J'étais négligée, les cheveux à peine coiffés, l'air hagard. Je commençais à faire concurrence à Bersek côté linge sale... Au début de la quatrième semaine, Dark vint près de moi le soir.

- Demain tu viens avec nous, on a des drops à faire sur des monstres en combats délicats, autant que tes équipements servent à quelque chose et tu as besoin de t'aérer.

- …

Le lendemain, me voilà donc en selle pour un lieu inconnu dont je me moquais éperdument. Cependant le grand air et la longue chevauchée me fit du bien. Il nous fallut la journée pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. J'étrennais mon nouvel équipement. Les combats coulaient tous seuls. Je ne décoinçais pas un mot, mis à part ceux nécessaires en combat. Le retour se fit dans le même silence que l'aller. Les blagues et les fou-rire des mois derniers étaient loin. Pour le retour, comme je savais où aller, je pris la tête du groupe. Je ne voulais pas les voir. Et j'aurais pu avoir l'illusion d'être libre si je ne les entendais pas marmonner derrière mon dos...

Arrivée au foyer, j'acceptais la soupe de Mirajane, j'avais stoppé l'idée de ruiner Bersek, de toute façon il ne restait que quelques jours pour notre pari. Et filais me coucher sans dire un mot. La chevauchée et les combats m'avaient épuisée. Cependant c'était une saine fatigue qui me permit de m'endormir instantanément dans un sommeil sans rêve. La semaine passa ainsi. Dark m'emmenait dans leurs sorties quand il s'agissait de combats de groupe. Je suivais, muette. Les hommes me jetaient des coups d'œil discrets, mais j'en avais cure. J'étais dans un état second. J'en voulais à la terre entière et à moi-même en particulier. Et surtout, je ne voyais pas de solution.

Ce jour-là, nous nous enfoncions au plus profond des landes Sidimote en direction d'une sombre caverne. A l'entrée de celle-ci, nous dûmes nous mettre en file indienne, les passages étaient étroits, sombres et humides. Je fermais la marche. La seule lumière provenait de plantes phosphorescentes qui diffusaient une pale lueur bleutée. On entendait les gouttes qui suintaient du plafond des galeries et les pas de nos montures. Ce fut un bref cri de Bersek qui ouvrait la marche qui me sorti de mes pensées. Il était en train de contourner une grande stalagmite dans une grande salle. J'étais à la traine par rapport au groupe. Soudain je vis comme un nuage verdâtre dans l'air, instinctivement je reculais de plusieurs mètres. Des Champmanes et des Champodontes, créatures mi-plante mi-animal s'avançaient vers les hommes. Ces monstres étaient faiblement résistant... si on arrivait à les tenir loin. Ce qui était particulièrement difficile dans ces étroites galeries. Le danger provenait des spores qu'ils libéraient et qui paralysait presque instantanément tout être les respirant. Dark et ses quatre hommes étaient totalement paralysés. Je devais mon salut sur le fait que j'étais à la traine.

- N'approche pas. Me dit Bersek. Tire-les de loin, vite !

Les monstres étaient d'une grande lenteur. Je les voyais s'approcher progressivement des hommes immobilisés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se presser, leurs proies resteraient paralysé une bonne demi-heure. Largement le temps pour les tuer et les dévorer.

- Vas-y tire ! Hurla Dark-Heal, l'Eniripsa du groupe.

Je restais immobile. Les bras ballants. Je voyais la scène en surréalisme. Les hommes bloqués à terre, la mort certaine qui s'approchait. Je n'avais... qu'à attendre. Les monstres ne mangeraient pas le bracelet que portaient Dark et Bersek pour me retenir.

- Angel ! Hurla Bersek.

Comme un automate, je pris une flèche et dégommais la tête de la bête qui allait l'atteindre. Je ciblais ensuite les monstre les plus près de moi, afin qu'ils ne me prennent pas dans leur nuage de spore. Le fait que je sois une Cräe et donc archer, jouait en ma faveur dans ce combat. Le dernier monstre s'écroula au pied de Dark. J'encochai une nouvelle flèche.

- Fiou ! Heureusement que tu es là. Dit Bersek, soulagé.

Je tendis la corde.

- Angel ? C'est bon, ils sont tous morts, plus qu'à attendre que les effets passent et...

Je visais, d'abord la poitrine de Bersek puis me reportais sur Dark.

- Angel ! Tu fais quoi ?

Je ne disais rien, l'arc était tendu à l'extrême, le point de visée juste dessus le cœur de Dark, sur une ouverture de son armure. Dark ne disait rien, il me regardait, mâchoire serrée. Bersek continua de crier.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Baisse ton arc, tu vas blesser quelqu'un !

Je laissais passer trente secondes, j'avais quinze répliques à lui sortir !

- Et les vôtres de conneries ? Un an qu'elles durent non ?

- Angel...

- Blesser quelqu'un ? Vous ne m'avez pas blessée peut-être.

Le regard de Bersek passait de Dark à moi. Il espérait que le Crä dise quelque chose. Celui-ci restait muet. Se contentant de me fixer.

-Dark ! Bordel dis-lui quelque chose !

- ...

- Ce merdier est intenable, dis-lui que tu la libères ! T'es pas heureux et elle non plus. Cela n'a auc...

- Fais ce que tu veux Angel... Finit par dire Dark. Juste, si tu choisis de tirer... laisse les autres en vie, ils n'ont fait qu'obéir à mes ordres.

-Dark non ! Libère l...

- Ta gueule Bersek ! Répliqua Dark sans quitter mon regard.

L'intervention de Dark m'interpella, je desserrais un peu la tension de la corde. Manœuvre pour gagner du temps ou réelle volonté de s'en remettre à mon jugement ?

- Il te reste que quinze minutes Angel...

- ...

Je réfléchissais.

- Si je laisse tes hommes en vie me laisseront-ils te prendre le bracelet ?

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de répondre pour que je devine la réponse : Non ! Si je tuais leur Boss, ils répliqueraient. Et je ne pouvais pas m'approcher et profiter de leur paralysie pour prendre le bracelet à cause des spores résiduels. Quand je pourrai m'approcher, les guerriers retrouveraient l'usage de leurs membres. Il n'y avait que deux solutions qui apparurent évidentes d'un côté comme de l'autre : Cela se jouait à un tout ou rien. Soit je les tuais tous les cinq et reprenais ma liberté, soit je rangeais mon arc et je restais dans la même situation.

Je raffermis ma prise sur l'empennage de la flèche et retendit l'arc. le relevant, je ciblais Bersek. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour protester, puis la refermer, résigné. J'étais de nouveau devant une occasion de me libérer. Allais-je encore la laisser passer ? Certes, cette fois-ci le prix à payer était la vie de cinq hommes. Juste le fait d'énoncer ceci dans ma tête me dicta ma conduite. Je ne pourrais d'une part jamais vivre en ayant sur la conscience l'exécution de cinq hommes sans défense. Et d'autre part, j'étais bien incapable de leur faire le moindre mal à mes ennemis... mes amis... Alors qu'une rivière de larmes me brouillait subitement la vue, je rangeais la flèche dans mon carquois. Me retournant, j'allais m'installer sur un petit promontoire, tournant le dos aux hommes. La seule pensée qui me traversait l'esprit : je voulais que tout cela s'arrête. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie de mourir.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ce fut la main de Bersek sur mon épaule qui me sortit d'un état catatonique.

-Merci. Me dit-il simplement.

Sans un mot, la troupe se remis en route. Deux heures plus tard, on avait récupéré ce que Dark cherchait et nous nous dirigions vers la sortie. Quand on sortit de la caverne, on fit une pause et mit pied à terre. L'air était étouffant dans les galeries. Et on avait besoin de s'aérer les bronches des miasmes qui perduraient dans l'atmosphère de la grotte. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, mais il faisait toujours sombre dans ces vastes landes. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, la journée lourde en émotions. Je ne perçus pas le moment du changement. Mais d'un seul coup, une grosse impression de déjà vu s'imposa à moi : Une quinzaine de guerriers nous encerclaient. Dark-Heal et Bersek avaient une dague en travers de la gorge. J'eus brutalement peur. Des démons. Que voulaient-ils ? L'histoire se répétait-elle ? Non ! C'est trop !

- Bonsoir Dark, je te demanderai à toi et tes hommes de bien vouloir mettre un genou à terre et de poser les mains au sol bien écartées. S'il te plat. Dit une voix de femme dans mon dos.

Je me retournais : Daladia ! La guilde des Latchos Niglos était de sortie !


	23. Chapitre 23 - Cor impetum

Chapitre 23 - Cor impetum

Ils n'étaient plus que cinq concurrents. Dark-Angel regardait Angel avec fierté. Ce petit bout de femme sans prétention avait prouvé qu'elle était meilleure que vingt-cinq des concurrents déjà éliminés, et non des moindre. Les guildes amies avaient envoyé leurs meilleurs archers pour ce tournoi de prestige. L'ambiance était à son paroxysme du côté du tableau des paris. Il savait que Mirajane avait parié une somme rondelette sur Angel. Il était un peu vexé que son amie de toujours ne lui accorde point l'avantage. Dark sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant l'arbitre s'approcher d'eux pour leur annoncer qui se disputeraient la troisième place et quel serait le duo pour la final. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à son classement en final. Seulement, il souhaitait de tout cœur d'être confronté à Angel. Elle avait réussi à se qualifier jusqu'à présent. Il était maintenant certain qu'elle avait une réelle chance de le vaincre. Leur pari n'en ressortait que plus juste à ses yeux. Certes son prix à payer avec les équipements du coffre était mirobolant. Mais il trouvait la promesse faite en échange d'une valeur cent fois plus importante. Le fait d'être certain de ne pas avoir spécialement d'avantage sur Angel pour gagner, donnait toute légitimité au gagnant de réclamer son dû quel qu'il soit. Il se voyait quand même gagnant, mais s'appliquerait dans ses tirs, considérant sa concurrente redoutable. Son soulagement fut énorme de ne pas entendre le nom d'Angel sur les trois premiers cités. Se tournant vers elle, il la vit assise à l'aplomb des tables d'honneur. Elle regardait vaguement le sol. Il voyait qu'elle régulait sa respiration. Elle était concentrée.

La demi-finale donna pour vainqueur un vieil ami de longue date. Ils s'étaient parfois retrouvés l'un contre l'autre pour des raisons purement professionnelles. Mais cela n'avait jamais entamé leur amitié qui tenait du respect mutuel. Ils étaient tous les deux, de grands guerriers redoutables, de force et d'intelligences égales. Quand son ami s'agenouilla devant Angel, il perçut le trouble de celle-ci devant la voix charmeuse de ce Crä plutôt bien bâti. Le démon sentit la morsure de la jalousie lui gratter le ventre. "A moi ! Elle est à moi !" Avait-il envie de crier. A la place, il patienta puis se contenta de prendre la main d'Angel et de l'amener avec lui sur le pas de tir. Levant leur deux mains, il voulait montrer à tous, celle qu'il avait choisi.

Se retournant vers la cible, il se concentra. Il lui fallait gagner sa femme. Gagner Angel pour gagner le tournois... pour gagner Angel.. Face à la cible, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre. Angel était excellente, mais il avait plus d'expérience. L'écart raisonnable de sa première flèche le conforta dans son idée. Il fut déçu de ne pas corriger mieux sur la seconde. La dernière se planta quasiment au centre de la cible. Il avait gagné. Il laissa son sourire de satisfaction s'effacer avant de se retourner et montrer un visage serein mais neutre à Angel. Celle-ci prit sa place sur le pas de tir. Un coup d'œil aux alentours lui montra que la foule était tenue en haleine devant ce duel final. Cette candidate inconnue avait surpris tout le monde. La première flèche d'Angel lui lâcha une réflexion intérieure : Elle est bonne, vraiment très bonne ! La deuxième lui décrocha la mâchoire au sens propre du terme. Il regardait sa flèche ainsi que celle d'Angel tombées au sol. Impossible ! Il n'y a pas une chance sur mille pour réussir un coup pareil. Pour fendre sa flèche en deux, celle d'Angel avait dû suivre strictement la même trajectoire que la sienne ! Le publique était littéralement en apnée et n'avait pu retenir un "Oh!" malgré l'interdiction formelle de parler pendant les phases de tir. Mais il y avait de quoi ! C'était le tir le plus improbable. Toujours hébété, il ne vit même pas Angel décocher sa dernière flèche. Dark suivit Angel et le premier arbitre comme dans un état second jusqu'à la cible.

Pas besoin de mesurer, on voyait très bien l'impact de sa flèche légèrement plus grand que les autres impacts, et la dernière flèche d'Angel masquant le minuscule point central de la cible : il avait perdu ! Seule une grande maitrise de lui-même acquise par une longue expérience lui permit de faire bonne figure et de ne pas laisser paraitre sa déception. Il vit Angel retirer sa flèche gagnante et s'avancer vers les tribunes. Daladia s'avançait vers eux, les autres chefs de guilde à ses côtés. Il la vit donner cette flèche à Daladia. Il sentit comme une communion entre les deux femmes, puis la sensation s'estompa. Angel avait gagné et de façon magistrale. Son coup d'éclat allait être débattu sur des générations entières ou presque. La soirée lui sembla se passer à la vitesse de la lumière. Il vit la Cräe passer de bras en bras. Tous voulaient la faire danser. Elle semblait heureuse et cela lui remis du baume au cœur. Il n'avait pas gagné son pari, mais Angel semblait être bien ce soir. Il lui faudrait juste être patient encore quelque temps. L'attente commençait à lui peser, mais il ne voulait pas la forcer, ne voulant pas répéter l'erreur de son enlèvement. Se disant tout compte fait que ça prenait le bon chemin.

Le lendemain matin Dark s'enquérait de la Cräe auprès de Mirajane.

- Elle doit encore dormir. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds, les gars l'ont épuisée hier.

- Oui j'ai vu ça, j'ai dû me contenter que d'une danse avec elle ! Tu nous prépares un plateau de petit déjeuner, je vais aller lui porter et aussi honorer mon pari, puisque j'ai perdu.

- Oui, je me suis bien enrichit d'ailleurs en pariant sur elle et pas toi hé hé !

- Grrr ! Mauvaise amie !

Dark monta les marches prudemment pour ne rien renverser et frappa à la porte. Angel devait être réveillée, car elle répondit immédiatement. Elle avait bonne mine, malgré les frasques de la nuit dernière. Le démon était heureux de lui confier la clé du coffre. Angel avait prouvé qu'elle était largement digne de son contenu. Il n'était plus inquiet en la voyant souriante. Puis elle s'était tellement amusée hier.

Cependant il vit une ombre passer dans ses yeux. Quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il en était de sa liberté, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Loin ! Il était loin le temps où elle serait consentante de rester de son plein gré. Il lui répondit plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait voulu et sortit de la chambre. S'enfuit plutôt. Il aurait voulu la secouer, lui crier dessus pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait pour qu'elle l'accepte. Le démon était dans une rage folle. Des mois de patience pour tenter de lui faire oublier leurs débuts. Tout cela en vain ! Il alla passer ses nerfs sur une monture dans une chevauchée folle dans les collines aux alentours. Il revint calmé, réfléchissant à la suite. Angel affichait clairement qu'elle souhaitait partir. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Son coup de maître de la veille lui confirmait que c'était LA femme qu'il voulait. Il était conscient de l'impact qu'elle avait eu sur lui et ses hommes. Les changements avaient été bénéfiques. D'ailleurs le tournoi avait été l'occasion de créer de nouvelles alliances et de nouveaux axes de travail. Sa guilde et par corolaire le village, allaient peu à peu sortir de l'ombre. Dark était certain que les villageois ne seraient pas mécontents de cette ouverture. Après tout, le commerce avait tout à y gagner. Restait le souci d'Angel. Maintenant qu'il l'avait armée mieux que son propre second, cela allait poser problème si elle se considérait toujours comme une prisonnière. Il mit un moment à trouver une solution sans devoir revenir sur la promesse qu'elle pouvait disposer de son équipement à sa guise. La solution lui plaisait moyennement mais il n'en voyait malheureusement pas d'autres. Le bracelet d'entrave lui paraissait comme le moindre mal.

Dark dut débattre plus d'une heure avec Bersek qui trouvait que c'était mal et qu'Angel ne méritait pas pareil traitement.

- On n'a pas le choix, Bersek !

- Je l'aime bien cette petite, c'est humiliant cette méthode !

- C'est la plus douce que j'ai trouvé, à moins que tu ais une meilleure idée !

- Ben... non enfin oui mais tu ne vas pas aimer...

- ?

- Rends-lui sa liberté ! Qui sait dans quelques temps elle te pardonnera et voudra bien de toi.

- Tu plaisantes ? Si elle retrouve son équipe, elle m'oubliera vite.

- Si elle t'oublie ainsi, c'est ce qui ne se passera jamais rien entre vous ! Y a des choses qu'on n'impose pas ! Comme ton pari insensé ! C'était un non-sens tota...

- Suffit, on lui colle un bracelet d'entrave, tu auras un contrôleur, ainsi que moi et on en laisse un autre dans le coffre-fort pour la zone du village.

- Dark ...

- C'est un ordre. Vas la chercher, on part dans les landes dans trente minutes.

La réaction d'Angel fut atroce. Le regard de haine qu'elle lui lança avant de repartir pour le foyer lui serra le cœur. Voyant Bersek secouer la tête de mécontentement, il repartit s'abrutir dans une longue chevauchée.

L'ambiance avait radicalement changée avec une Angel en mode hostile. Elle était devenue méchante, mesquine. Lançant des piques sur les sujets qui fâchaient. Seule Mirajane échappait à sa hargne. Dark ne la reconnaissait plus. Certes au début de sa présence ici, elle avait eu une attitude hostile. Mais pas à ce niveau. Il avait l'impression de découvrir une autre personne. Une personne qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout...

Les semaines passèrent et rien ne s'arrangeait. Même certains villageois se posaient des questions. Ils connaissaient son statut de "prisonnière" mais comme elle allait et venait avec la troupe de Dark, cet aspect-là s'était peu à peu masqué par une apparente fausse liberté. Dark sentait la désapprobation de certains de ses hommes, de Bersek notamment. Il lui fallait stopper cette décente aux enfers et il obligea Angel à les suivre en mission... comme avant. L'ambiance était glaciale, mais il sentait qu'elle prenait sa place lors des combats. Il sentit, qu'il était reparti pour des mois à l'apprivoiser. Essayant de se persuader que c'était toujours possible. Dark se senti soudain las. La relâcher était surement la meilleure des solutions, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il sentait que sa raison n'y survivrait pas et par là, la guilde entière non plus. Au retour de cette première sortie depuis des semaines, Angel lui semblât fatiguée, mais relativement apaisée. L'action des combats lui avait fait du bien. Dark décida de poursuivre sur cette voie.

La crise suivante fut lors d'une incursion dans les landes Sidimotes. Ils devaient aller dans les territoires des Fungus. Comme les jours précédents, le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total. Angel fermait la marche. Pas besoin de la surveiller, elle avait testé les limites du bracelet d'entrave et avait mis deux jours à s'en remettre... Dark n'avait pas vu Mirajane autant courroucée que le jour où, un villageois avait ramené Angel inconsciente. Bersek menait le groupe, il avait un bon sens de l'orientation, on avait vite fait de se perdre dans toutes ses galeries souterraines. Au détour d'une stalagmite il n'eut que le temps de crier, qu'il était déjà trop tard. Dark sentit le nuage de spore l'envelopper, il eut juste le temps d'amortir sa chute, sa monture s'écrouait avec lui. Inquiet, il vit que ses hommes étaient touchés également. Aux hurlements de Bersek, il comprit qu'Angel n'avait pas été prise par le nuage se spore. Ouf, ils étaient sauvés. Cette fois la Cräe était bien équipée. Angel pouvait largement gérer le groupe hostile.

Mais ses flèches se faisaient attendre. Dans un ultime effort, il réussit à tourner la tête vers elle. Puis restât paralysé ainsi. Dark regardait Angel, alors que celle-ci restait totalement immobile. Elle observait la scène les bras ballants. Il entendait Berserk lui crier de se bouger. Le démon se savait que penser de l'attitude de la Cräe. Il y avait urgence, et elle ne bougeait absolument pas. Était-elle absente ou ... ? Il revit le regard chargé de haine quand elle avait compris la fonction du bracelet. Et si elle allait tout simplement les laisser mourir ? Au bout de ce qu'il lui parut une éternité. Il la vit tirer une flèche, c'était temps, il sentit le déplacement d'air quand le monstre toucha le sol dans son dos. Angel décimât le groupe qui les avait attaqué en quelques minutes. Mis à part quelques égratignures, ils étaient sains et saufs. Dark avait craint quelques seconde qu'Angel les laisse tomber, quand il reportât son regard vers elle pour la remercier. Il se serait figé, s'il n'était pas déjà paralysé. Alors que les monstres étaient tous morts, Angel avait de nouveau une flèche d'encoché et visait... Bersek qui était étalé à sa gauche. Il vit la bouche de son second s'ouvrir pour protester puis se refermer. Bersek ferma les yeux attendant l'impact. Tout ça était de sa faute ! Ses hommes ne devaient pas en subir les conséquences. Il demanda à Angel de les épargner. Elle répliqua quant à leurs réactions quand il serait mort. Il était évident qu'ils ne la laisseraient jamais partir après avoir tué leur boss. De plus, Angel ne pouvant pas s'approcher et profiter de leur paralysie, à cause de spores résiduelles, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'alternative.

Si jusqu'à présent elle avait affiché un visage neutre, voir même une expression assez absente, il voyait toutes sortes d'émotions passer sur ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Elle avait baissé son arc pendant qu'il avait parlé. Maintenant, elle le visait lui. Il savait qu'elle ferait mouche. La suite dépendait d'elle. Inutile de palabrer. Soudain Dark aperçût ses larmes couler, elle baissait de nouveau son arc. Angel était incapable de les achever alors qu'ils étaient à sa merci. Il devina que même s'ils avaient été en possession de leurs moyens, cela n'aurait rien changé dans son incapacité de leur faire du mal, eux les bourreaux qui la gardaient prisonnière. Le constat d'une telle empathie de sa part Cräe lui brisa le cœur. Il maltraitait la femme qu'il aimait, c'était un non-sens. Dans son cœur une pensée commençait à faire sa place, à grandir. La retenir était pire que de la garder. Il devait se faire à l'idée. Pas tout de suite, il voulait au moins se réconcilier un tant soit peu avant...

Angel attendait que leur paralysie disparaisse. Elle leur tournait le dos. Aucun des hommes de parlaient. Mais ils avaient conscience d'avoir une lourde dette auprès de la Cräe, qui rendait difficile leur travail de geôliers. Bersek avait un pli amer sur le visage. Le regard de Dark-Heal passait du chef au second s'attendant à une crise. Mais rien ne vint. Quand ils eurent repris l'usage de leur mouvement, la troupe se remit en route et poursuivit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les combats suivants se passèrent de façon mécanique. Une fois obtenu ceux qu'ils cherchèrent, la troupe reprit le chemin de la sortie. Et fit une halte à l'entrée de la caverne afin de se rafraîchir et de s'aérer. L'atmosphère des galeries était saturée d'humidité et pas mal de spores résiduelles persistaient. Ce qui finissait par donner le tournis. Ils étaient descendus de leur monture et se dégourdissaient les jambes.

Quand soudain, dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils se retrouvèrent cernés de toutes part. Flèches, lances braquées sur eux. Bersek avait même une dague posée sur le cou. Il n'avait rien vu venir. La meneuse des Latcho Niglos se manifesta. Leur demandant d'obtempérer. D'un seul coup d'œil, Dark évalua la situation. Ils avaient du gros et du lourd en face. Les Latcho s'étaient déplacés en masse et avec leurs membres d'élite. Lui et ses hommes n'avaient aucune chance. Puis soudain, une présence à côté de Daladia le surpris : les sœurs Silver étaient là et le Sram Sylis aussi. Ok pensa-t-il. Cela donne une orientation sur le motif de leur présence.

- Tu pactises avec les anges maintenant ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une guilde si renommée piétine les règles en vigueur... Dit Dark doucement.

- Je ne pactise pas avec les anges, regarde mieux leur blason. Répliqua Daladia sur le même ton tranquille.

En effet, les deux sœurs d'Angel ainsi que le Sram affichaient sans détour leur appartenance aux Latcho Niglos. Et pour que tous doutes soient écartés, elles activèrent leur aura, certes de premier niveau mais d'un beau rouge éclatant. Celle de Sylis à côté était de deux crans plus importants. La team d'Angel, ou du moins trois de ses membres avait renié son appartenance aux anges et embrassée la cause démone. Il n'y avait pas que Dark qui restât incrédule face à ce retournement.


	24. Chapitre 24 - Libre !

Chapitre 24 - Libre !

Je vis mes deux sœurs à la gauche de Daladia. Mystic ! Sacrie ! Enfin ! Je ne pouvais plus parler. L'émotion d'être enfin réunies me tétanisait. Je voyais le menton de Mystic trembler. Mon petit moustique ! Elle était au bord des larmes. C'est en hurlant et pleurant à la fois qu'elle vint se jeter dans mes bras.

- Angeeeel ! Ouinnn!

-Papillon ! Fis-je. J'avais les yeux qui commençaient à me piquer.

- Pardon ! C'était la seule façon ! Je suis désolée !

- Pardon de quoi !?

- D'avoir intégré les démons. Tu ... tu as été enlevé par des démons, j'imagine sans mal que cel..

- Chut ne t'inquiète pas. Pendant tous ces moins j'ai pu constater que les démons ne sont pas forcément des fous sanguinaires et que beaucoup d'anges devraient prendre exemple sur eux. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir enfin !

- Nous aussi, tu n'imagines pas tout...

Tellement bouleversée, Mystic ne put finir sa phrase. Sacrie s'approchât et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Moins effusive, par une simple pression de la main elle me fit comprendre autant de sentiments. Je fis un petit sourire à Sylis qui était resté en retrait.

Comme tous ses hommes, Dark avait un genou à terre et les mains posées à plat sur le sol. Il regardait la scène.

- Dala ? Tu peux m'expliquer la présence de la team d'Angel aux côtés des Latcho sans que ta guilde faillisse aux règles absolues de non-ingérence ? Demanda Dark.

- Bien sûr. Tu admets qu'il n'est pas interdit à un démon de parler à un ange, ou alors tous ceux qui trainent aux zaap sont des hors la loi.

- Non en effet, rien n'interdit de discuter tant que cela n'a rien à voir aux affaires j'imagine mal les sœurs Silver virer leur cuti sans avoir eu connaissance de solides informations.

- Bien tu te trompes. Repris Daladia. J'ai juste dit à Mystic que tant qu'elle serait un ange, elle n'aurait jamais la possibilité de retrouver Angel. Qu'il était peu probable qu'un ange la croise en mission d'infiltration. Et que surtout, même si c'était le cas, il y a peu de chance qu'il relaye l'information. Tu connais comme moi la faible cohésion de leurs guildes ! Trois jours après Mystic, Sacrie et Sylis m'ont demandés s'ils pouvaient intégrer les Latcho.

- Et tu les as recrutés ?

- En effet, à la condition sinéquanone d'y rester une fois Angel retrouvée. Nous ne sommes pas un arrêt de bus !

- Puis tu leurs a tout balancé...

- Hum... Non.

- C'est à dire ?

- J'ai juste eu à leur donner la flèche d'Angel. Dit la meneuse en souriant.

- Qu'avait-elle de particulier ? Toutes les flèches du tournoi étaient rigoureusement identiques.

C'est à ce moment que Mystic intervint. Elle sortit la fameuse flèche de son sac. "Elle dort avec" me dit Sacrie en aparté. Ma sœur alla se coller devant Dark, comme elle était petite et lui assez grand, elle le regardait en baissant à peine les yeux.

- Regarde ! Démon de malheur ! Dit-elle en tenant ma flèche devant les yeux de Dark. Regarde le vrai exploit de ma sœur ! Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Imagine la maitrise que cela lui a demandée !

Dark sentit un vertige le prendre. Sur la flèche qui avait donné la victoire à Angel, on pouvait voir comme des gravures. Des sortes de dessins incompréhensibles.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Des rébus !

- ... ?

- C'est un jeu qu'on avait petites. On s'écrivait des messages codés comme cela. Il n'y a que mes sœurs et moi qui pouvons les décrypter.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'écrit ?

- "Suis en vie - va bien - village -75; -89 - 3 entrées - == prendre S/E - 1 garde- 6eme maison G - v manquez- v aime - Angel"

Mystic se tenait droite devant le démon, pleine de fureur. A un moment, je la crus capable de le tuer à coup de dent. Dark devait se demander quand j'avais eu le temps d'écrire tout ça. Mais aussi il réalisa que tout mon plan tenait sur le fait que je devais gagner pour pouvoir donner cette flèche sans éveiller les soupçons. Il se tourna vers Daladia.

- Tu as enfreins les règle en acceptant cette flèche...

- Non! Elle m'a été donnée en territoire démon, sur TON territoire, par un candidat officiel. Et comme l'a souligné Mystic, seules elle et ses sœurs sont capable de donner un sens à ces dessins. Cela pouvait être des symboles de chances ou juste de la décoration !

-Mouai... Tu as réponse à tout comme d'habitude. Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, toi et tes hommes vous allez mourir ! Dit Sylis en s'avançant.

- ...

- Sylis ! Dis-je.

- Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir et à toi aussi. Repris le Sram. Il avait un regard particulièrement méchant vis à vis de Bersek. Je me souvins alors que c'était le second de Dark qui faisait riper sa hache sur les os de mon ami, ce fameux jour funeste. Je comprenais sa haine. Pour moi, maintenant Bersek avait plus le statut d'ami que d'ennemi...

- Non ! Fis-je doucement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as pitié d'eux quand même. Criait Mystic.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Juste les exécuter ainsi, je ne trouve pas cela bien.

- Je veux bien faire ça en combat singulier, si c'est ce qui te dérange. Répliqua Sylis.

- Ce n'est pas ça! Puis, dans un combat équitable, tu n'es pas sûr de les vaincre et surement pas de gagner cinq combats d'affilés.

- Ok, bien on leur rend la monnaie de leur pièce et on leur fait la même chose que ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir : on les attache sans arme, ici et on les abandonne avec les fauves qui rodent pas loin.

J'étais partagée, totalement prise entre deux sentiments opposés. J'étais plus que soulagée de retrouver mes sœurs et mon ami. Mon plan avait marché sans mettre Daladia en défaut. C'était une femme intelligente et elle avait compris mon action. Elle m'avait aidé sans que cela viennent directement d'elle. Je connaissais le code d'honneur des démons. Il était suivit à la lettre. C'est bien pour cela qu'aucune information n'avait filtrée à mon sujet.

- Mystic ? Sylis ? Quand on s'est retrouvé cerné, comme Dark là, puis qu'ils vous ont ligotés aux arbres avec les fauves qui grognaient en limite de forêt. Vous avez pensé quoi ?

- Que c'était des lâches ! Dit Sylis immédiatement.

- Des sauvages, des brutes. Renchérit ma sœur.

- Si vous appliquez la même méthode, ne vous rangez-vous pas dans la même catégorie ?

- ...

Mon raisonnement fit mouche. Je voyais un pli d'amertume sur les lèvres de Mystic.

- Ils doivent payer non ? La team n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle -même, toi aussi...

- Je suis d'accord sur le principe. Juste la méthode me choque...

- Et tu proposes quoi. Demanda Sylis.

- Une rançon ? Daladia ? Tu as de quoi garder Dark prisonnier le temps que sa guilde réunisse les fonds nécessaire ?

- Un truc avec des barreaux, des chaines et plein d'outils qui piquent ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Une pièce avec une porte qui ferme et des barreaux aux fenêtres suffira. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire une passoire ! Répliquai-je en souriant.

- Oui, on a ça au Palais.

- Donc on fait comme ça, on garde Dark en otage et...

- Dark ? Demanda Bersek. Plus pour la forme que pour partir dans une action vouée à l'échec.

- Ça me va. Répondit l'intéressé. Puis je ne voudrais pas qu'Angel te colle une flèche dans le derche et te fasse un trou dans le dernier slip qui te reste de potable.

- Houlà! Oui, je préfère te laisser en otage et sauver mon calbut !

La légèreté des échanges apaisa les tensions, montrant qu'il y avait une issue sans violence possible. J'étais rassurée quant à la suite des évènements.

- On demande combien ? Me demanda Sylis.

- Fiou! Je ne sais pas. Dix mois que je suis logée, nourrie gratis moi. Écoute fait une estimation de ce que cet enlèvement nous a empêché de faire ou de gagner, rajoute 10% d'intérêt et de préjudice et basta. Je veux juste reprendre ma vie là où elle en était le plus rapidement possible. A ces mots, je vis la bouche de Dark se serrer.

- Ok je vais estimer cela. Mais avant je veux un combat avec lui. Dit Sylis en désignant Berksek.

- Ça me va. répondit le second. Je te dois bien ça. Au premier sang ?

- Ok au premier sang... ou rayure dans mon cas. (on a rarement vu un squelette saigner évidement)

Dark fut entravé et amené du côté du gros des troupes Latcho. Le reste de ses hommes se postèrent à l'opposé. Le combat s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Je sentais Sylis motivé à gagner ou du moins à prouver sa force. L'embuscade et la menace directe sur ma vie lors de mon enlèvement l'avait empêché de se défendre. Il voulait rendre la monnaie à celui qui l'avait alors dominé sans faire de réel combat. Bersek se défendait bien. Mais la journée avait été longue et épuisante nerveusement. J'avais quand même menacé de les tuer ou de ne pas les sauver dans les Fungus. Le combat dura quand même vingt minutes avant que Berserk s'avoue vaincu. Les armes furent rendues aux hommes de Dark qui prirent le chemin du retour.

- Bersek ! Tu joindras le contenu du coffre de ma chambre à la rançon. Cria Dark.

- Ok. Répondit son second. Il savait que Dark parlait de mon ancien équipement et des armes confisquées lors de mon rapt. Je le regardais.

- Je pensais te rendre ça. Dis-je en tendant ma cape. Je ne veux plus avoir à...

- Tu as gagné cet équipement honnêtement. Notre pari était équitable.

- Y en a pour plus cher que la rançon...

- Cela n'a rien à voir !

- Faut savoir accepter ce qui te revient de droit Angel. Intervint Daladia. Et cela vous fait une personne de moins à équiper.

Sylis me fit un signe de tête, comme quoi c'était bon. Je le suspectais de baver devant ces objets fabuleux et me sauter dessus à la moindre occasion pour que je les lui prête. Cela serait juste un prêt, je m'étais habituée à la puissance obtenue. Plus question de m'en passer puisqu'ils m'étaient acquis. Je suivis donc les Latcho jusqu'au Palais qui était leur maison de guilde. Que cette grande baraque faisait des envieux chez les anges ! Je chevauchais à côté de Daladia et de mes sœurs. Dark n'était pas très loin derrière moi.

- Ah oui Angel, en guise de paiement pour la guilde à l'aide apportée pour ta délivrance et que Dark ne m'accuse pas de complicité avec les anges, je te demanderai de bien vouloir quitter les Fruits Exotiques pour intégrer les Latcho... et l'alignement démon.

- Tu n'as aucun scrupule à avoir. Me dit Mystic. Pour le peu d'aide qu'on a eu ed notre propre camp ! Au bout d'un mois, ils t'avaient déjà presque oubliée ! Figue se contentant de lancer des messages en canal général... Toutes les intrusions sur le territoire démon, on les a faites solo avec Sacrie Sylis et Sephi. Les autres avaient toujours un truc à faire au lieu de venir nous aider.

- En effet. Renchérit Sylis. Tu comprendras que je n'ai guère hésité sur la proposition de tes sœurs de nous faire recruter chez les Latcho. Le jour même, grâce à ta flèche, on connaissait ta position. Sans que Dala cafte quoi que ce soit. Rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Dark.

- Euh... et Sephi ? Il a intégré les Latcho aussi ?

- ... Sephi... C'est un peu compliqué. J'ai peur que cette partie-là ne va pas te plaire... murmura Mystic.

Je revoyais Sephi s'amuser sur Pandala avec Feline. Avait-il refusé de renier les anges ? Lui avait-on seulement proposé ? Je voulais en discuter avec mes sœurs, mais pas avec Dark dans le dos. Au bout de deux heures je vis apparaitre le Palais. En effet, les anges pouvaient être jaloux, ou même toutes les guildes. Le bâtiment était magnifique. Alors que la troupe se dispersait pour vaquer à ses occupations, je réalisais que j'avais toujours le bracelet d'entrave.

- Dala ? Il faudrait me retirer ceci. Dis-je en montrant mon poignet.

- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi tu pouvais te balader avec un tel équipement. Qui a la balise ?

- Dark.

- Bon, vient on l'as déjà collé au trou !

- Trou ?!

- Je plaisante, on l'a installé dans une pièce sécurisée digne de son rang de chef de guilde. J'apprécie Dark et ne compte pas m'en faire un ennemi.

- Oui... pareil...

- Je pense que ton passage là-bas va laisser des marques durables qui ne sont pas inintéressantes. Voilà c'est là. Je crois qu'il faut juste accoler la balise au bracelet. Bref, je ne pense pas que Dark te causes de soucis là-dessus. Appelle le garde si tu as un souci.

- Ok merci.

Le garde déverrouilla la porte et j'entrai dans une pièce relativement grande. La porte se referma doucement dans mon dos. En effet, cela ne ressemblait pas à la description sombre qu'elle avait faite plusieurs heures auparavant. De délicates sculptures de pierres faisaient office de barreaux sur de larges fenêtres qui donnaient sur un petit lac.

- J'adore les geôles des Latchos ! On a envie d'y rester ! Dit une voix sur la droite.

Dark était installé sur un sofa. Il avait un plateau avec une belle carafe d'eau et un plat de petits biscuits.

- Une petite faim ? Reprit-il en me tendant l'assiette en porcelaine délicate.

Une boule m'empêchait de parler, je fis non avec la tête.

- Je... Incapable de poursuivre je montrai mon poignet avec le bracelet.

- Ah oui, il faut que je m'approche pour le désactiver. C'est ok ?

Je hochais la tête, toujours incapable de dire un mot. Pourtant j'avais des millions de choses à lui dire. C'était certainement la dernière fois que l'on se voyait. Je ne savais pas comment me reprendre. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Dark s'approcha doucement, je gardais obstinément le regard baissé. Je vis donc sa main prendre la mienne avec des gestes doux. Il tira sa manche, dévoilant un bracelet similaire. Il avança son poignet contre le mien, peau contre peau. Je ne pus refréner un frisson. Je sentais sa chaleur et je sentis me joues rougir, ajoutant à mon embarras.

- Ca prends une minute ou deux. Quand c'est fini, le bracelet se dé-clipse tout seul.

- Ok...

On resta ainsi environ quatre minutes, mon poignet emprisonné entre le sien et son autre main. J'avais l'impression que sa peau brulait la mienne, commençant à douter qu'il ne me mène pas en bateau. Puis j'entendis un "clic". Doucement Dark décolla ses mains et défit mon bracelet.

-Voilà... c'est fini... Murmura-t-il.

"C'est fini"... ces trois mots avaient de multiple sens ! Oui je n'étais plus entravée. Mais mon incarcération était aussi finie, tout comme l'histoire qui m'avait liée à cet homme. J'avais espéré cet instant des milliers de fois... Mais... Je serrais les dents, car je sentais l'émotion me prendre les tripes. J'étais heureuse d'être enfin libre, mais triste également. En partant Bersek s'était retourné, me faisant un petit coucou de la main, Dark-Heal également. Ce n'étaient pas des ennemis qui étaient partis, mais des amis. Ils n'étaient pas fâchés d'avoir dû me libérer, mais déçus car cela signifiait l'arrêt de notre amitié. Ou du moins de nous fréquenter comme des amis. J'étais submergée pas ces pensées, que je n'avais même pas perçu que Dark me tenait dans ses bras, son menton posé sur mon front.

- Tu vas me manquer... Dit-il.

- Je...

- Chut ne dis rien. J'ai été minable jusqu'au bout. Tu m'en vois désolé. Je dois être inapte en matière de femme il faut croire...

- ...

- Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire. Mais après l'incident dans les galeries. J'avais pris la décision de te laisser partir... Pas de suite ! Je voulais me laisser le temps de te dire au revoir à ma façon. Je... j'aurais voulu que tu gardes une meilleure image de moi...

- Je veux bien te croire...

- Je pourrais te revoir ? Plus tard ? Quand tout cela sera calmé ?

- Je... je ne suis pas sure que cela soit compatible avec mon ancienne vie... enfin nouvelle maintenant. Et euh... faut que je règle certaines choses avec ma team... ou ce qui en reste...

Le nom de Sephiroth ne fut pas prononcé, mais Dark connaissait mon attachement particulier à l'Eca, qui était un peu plus que de l'amitié. Il soupira, se mis à me serrer très fort. Je laissais ma tête aller contre son torse. Je sentis qu'il m'embrassait le haut de la tête puis se détournât et alla contempler le paysage par la fenêtre.

Je reculais doucement vers la porte, mémorisant sa grande silhouette, frappant un coup pour que le garde m'ouvre. Dark se retourna à cet instant et mima trois mots sans les dire. Mais je n'eus aucune peine à les comprendre. Je partis taisant le millier de choses indicibles que j'avais dans le cœur et qui finalement nous aurait mis mal à l'aise tous les deux.


	25. Chapitre 25 - Nouveau départ

Chapitre 25 - Nouveau Départ

Le lendemain de ma délivrance fut celle des grands nettoyages. La team devait se réorganiser. Déjà je devais tenir ma promesse envers Daladia. Quitter les Fruits Exotique et m'embrasser la cause Démon. Je n'avais plus aucuns scrupules, surtout après que mes sœurs m'aient informée que Figue, notre ancienne meneuse, leur avait refusé le droit d'emmener mon élevage de Dragodindes sous le prétexte qu'elles étaient ma stricte propriété et non pas celle de mes sœurs… Elle savait pourtant que cet élevage était notre principale source de revenus… Encore plus lorsque la team se retrouva désorganisée par mon enlèvement. Le changement de faction de mes sœurs avait laissé des rancœurs semble-t-il. Elles m'avaient longuement parlée de ces mois passés sans moi. De leurs espoirs, des aides inattendues mais infructueuses et surtout des grosses déceptions vis-à-vis de certains « amis ». Elles me parlèrent peu Sephiroth. Je laissais ce sujet de côté, le temps de reprendre pied dans ma nouvelle vie. Passer d'ange à démon demande de faire table raz sur pas mal de choses. Pour l'instant, j'allais m'occuper des tâches administratives. Le monde démon était beaucoup moins procédurier que celui des anges… On allait me faire sentir que je décevais. Au fait, vous étiez où les anges quand j'étais en détresse ? Hein !

Je pris donc le chemin de la maison de guilde des Fruits Exotiques. Je mis pas mal de temps pour y arriver. En route tous les gens qui me connaissaient, venaient me saluer et s'extasier sur ma délivrance. On passa bien sûr sous silence qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien ! Je vis là beaucoup d'hypocrites. Me racontant leurs soit disant aide à me retrouver. Certains avaient, si on les écoutait, carrément mis leur vie en danger pour me retrouver. Je savais par mes sœurs, qui je devais remercier et ils étaient peu nombreux et surtout moins vantards. J'arrivais donc à la guilde des Fruits Exotiques. J'avais un sentiment partagé. Je connaissais trop bien cette grande bâtisse au plein cœur de Bonta. C'était notre point de repère, notre refuge. Je me souvenais des heures passées dans la salle commune à organiser nos expéditions. Ce lieu m'était familier. Mais j'allais le quitter. Jamais je ne retournerai à ma vie d'avant. C'est avec ce constat brutal que j'entrais dans le bâtiment. La nouvelle de ma délivrance avait circulé. Beaucoup de membres étaient présents.

- Bonjour Angel. Soulagée de te revoir. Me dit Figue.

- Salut. Fis-je en regardant à droite, à gauche. Il y avait pas mal de nouvelles têtes. Des gens que je ne connaissais pas et qui ne me connaissaient pas.

- Ah oui, on a pas mal de nouveaux depuis ton… euh…

- Je vois ça. Cela va bien sinon ?

- Bien ! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander cela. Comment ce sont passés tous ces mois ?

- Hum… Je préfère ne pas en parler et tourner la page.

- Oui je comprends.

- Sephi est dans le coin ?

- Non. Il traine souvent vers le zaap de Madrestam…

- Ok. Merci de l'info.

- Hey ! Angel ! Dit une voix dans mon dos.

- Ah ! Salut Alshy ! Merci pour l'aide que tu as apporté à mes sœurs au fait.

- Bah ! Ça rien donné aussi, j'en suis désolé.

- Tu as essayé, c'est déjà bien. Mes sœurs m'ont dit qu'elles étaient les personnes sur qui elles avaient pu réellement compter. Donc un grand merci à toi.

- C'était normal que je vous aide. Enfin, tout ceci est fini, tu es enfin de retour.*

- Oui et non en fait. Dis-je.

- Comment ça ? Répliqua l'Osamoda.

- Je venais récupérer mes affaires et surtout mon cheptel de Dragodindes que mes sœurs n'ont pas eu l'autorisation d'emporter.

- Ah ! Elles ne reviennent pas chez nous ?

- Si je suis libre c'est uniquement grâce aux Latchos Niglos…

- Oui je comprends, c'est une bonne guilde même s'ils sont du côté démon.

- En effet. Je vais regretter certains d'entre vous. Mais je pars sereine.

- On a essayé tout ce qu'on pouvait faire Angel. Commenta Figue.

- Oui, oui, mes sœurs m'ont expliqué tes actions.

Figue ne releva pas le sarcasme à peine voilé. La messe était dite. Je repris donc mes cocottes et le peu d'affaires qui trainaient encore ici. Promis de rester en contact avec certains et partis en direction de la milice leur annoncer… ma défection. Je remplis les triples formulaires, répondis que oui j'avais bien compris que cela me couterais un œil si par hasard je voulais réintégrer la faction des Anges, etc…

C'est ainsi sans blason de guilde et un certificat tout neuf d'allégeance au démon que je retournais au palais des Latcho. Je fus accueilli par beaucoup de monde. C'était presque midi et un banquet semblait être organisé.

- En l'honneur de notre nouveau membre ! Me dit Daladia. Et je t'ai libérer un de nos enclos sur l'ile d'Otomai pour ton usage exclusif.

L'accès immédiat aux enclos de la guilde était une grande marque de confiance pour un nouveau membre. Cela s'obtenait généralement après une longue période de contribution pour la guilde. C'est vrai que les Latcho possédaient beaucoup d'enclos. Mais j'appréciais cette marque de confiance à sa juste valeur. Moi qui pensais devoir galérer des mois avec les enclos publics. L'économie de la team allait être renforcée. Restait à savoir comment on poursuivait, les équipements à faire, les montres à combattre pour cela et surtout avec qui. Sous-entendu, Sephiroth faisait-il encore partie de la team ou non. Aucune rupture officielle n'avait été faite que ce soit de la part de mes sœurs ou de l'Eca.

- Bon, on ne va pas tourner autour du sujet longtemps. Finit par dire Sylis

- Oui, en effet. Mais j'aimerai connaitre votre sentiment là-dessus. Je regardais mes sœurs qui restaient silencieuses. Je voyais bien le pli d'amertume sur le visage de Mystic. Sacrie se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas d'avis particulier. C'est toi qui vois. Répliqua Sylis.

- Pareil. Dit Sacrie. ET dans le cas où tu es pour, il faut savoir ce que veut Sephi.

- Mystic ? Fis-je. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, puis :

- C'est toi qui décide, à voir si déjà il est disposé à le faire. Par contre il est certain que mon amitié envers lui a été ébranlée et qu'il me faudra du temps. Néanmoins cela reste un bon combattant qui nous fait effectivement défaut.

- Je comprends. Je ne sais pas trop moi-même qu'en penser. J'irai le voir. Le mieux est de discuter face à face, de mettre les choses au clair. OK ?

La présence de l'Eca dans notre team était un atout, car c'était un bon guerrier et un bon tacticien. Il était aussi un compagnon d'arme agréable. J'étais persuadée que sur ce point, il n'avait pas changé. Jusqu'à présent notre team c'était concentrée sur nous cinq dans un mode autarcique. Un vent d'ouverture commençait à souffler dans ma tête. Je commençais à penser que si nous étions plus nombreux, cela pouvait permettre plus de liberté de mouvement à chacun d'en nous, sans forcément léser l'équipe. Cela avait été visiblement le cas pendant ma détention. Je gardais pour moi ces constatations. Je devais avant tout voir Sephiroth. Savoir où on en était réellement.

Le lendemain je me rendis donc au zaap de Madrestam comme me l'avait conseillée Figue. Et en effet je tombais sur Sephiroth en grande discussion avec… Feline.

- Salut. Fis-je.

L'Ecaflip se retournât brutalement comme si on l'avait brulé.

- Angel ! Dit-il.

- Bonjour Feline. Dis-je à l'intention de l'Ecatte.

- Salut Angel. Ravie de te voir libérée. Répliqua celle-ci.

- Merci. J'ai eu une aide inespérée. Enfin bref, c'est fini. Serait-il possible que je parle à Sephi… euh en tête à tête.

- Pas de soucis, je vous laisse. A plus tard Chou ! Au plaisir de te revoir Angel.

Je vis le visage de Sephi se crisper face à cet au revoir affectueux qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à leurs relations. Personnellement j'appréciais la réaction de Feline. J'avais toujours eu horreur des faux semblants. J'aimais que les choses soient claires. Mais je savourais un peu l'embarra de mon ancien compagnon de team. Petite vengeance personnelle bien mesquine.

- On va dans un endroit plus… discret ? Me proposa-t-il.

- Oui, le coin habituel ? Euh… Enfin où tu veux…

- Le coin habituel…

C'était l'endroit où Dark nous avait surpris une fois, un endroit discret que peu de gens connaissaient.

- Tu… tu vas bien ? Me demanda Sephiroth.

- Oui, cela va bien merci. J'ai intégré la guilde des Latchos…

- Oui j'ai vu ton blason… Je…

Sephiroth ne finit pas sa phrase. Je devinais la tempête qui devait faire rage dans son crâne. Une part de moi voulait le laisser dans cette détresse, dans cette mise en faute évidente. Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais reprendre ma vie et vite. J'avais bien assimilé que je devais faire table rase du passé. J'en gardais une amertume que seul un futur bien remplit pouvait évacuer. Mon enlèvement et ses conséquences avaient radicalement changé la donne. Cela ne servait à rien de regretter le passé. Certes une partie de moi était furieuse contre l'Eca. Mais je ne me sentais pas tout à fait « clean » de mon côté vis-à-vis de Dark. Autant dire un jeu partout, la balle au centre. Cela faisait bien quinze minutes qu'on était là sans rien dire. Je finis par rompre le silence.

- Bon, je voulais te voir pour savoir si tu réintégrais notre team.

- Je … Tu sais au sujet de Feline…

- C'est bon, je suis au courant depuis des mois.

- Comment ça ? Dit-il interloqué.

Je lui racontais donc comment Dark m'avait amenée en cachette observer ma team pour me rassurer de leur état. Et comment je l'avais vu lui.

- Je suis désolé…

- Ce qui m'a le plus choqué… Commençais-je.

- Oui ?...

- Ce n'est pas tant ta relation avec Feline, tu as toujours été un affreux charmeur.

- …

- C'est le fait que tu droppais des ressources pour Feline alors que Sacrie en avait besoin.

- Je sais… je l'aurais fait après ! Mais elles avaient fini par dropper le reste… fin' m'ont pas demandé…

- …

- Je me suis senti si coupable ! Pour ça que je suis parti…

- Coupable de ?

- De ton enlèvement !

- Tu n'y es pour rien !

- Si ! C'était pour moi qu'on était parti dans cette foutue zone de mer…

- Tu n'y es pour rien !

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu as du me maudire… Tu as du subir des horreurs… Je…

- Je ne te rends pas responsable de mon enlèvement ! Ok ? Par contre, je t'en veux un peu d'avoir lâché mes sœurs et Sylis…

- Oui… Je… Au bout d'un mois, on n'avait toujours aucun indice sur toi ou ton ravisseur. Cela me rendait fou… Nous étions accablés tous les quatre, impuissants. Fe… Feline m'a été d'un grand secours pour me remonter le moral… Elle m'emmenait en combat pour me changer les idées. On ne savait pas quoi faire pour te retrouver. On était coincé… je… Je montais les grades d'ange pour essayer de tomber sur un des ravisseurs…

- … Oui je comprends

- Je tournais en rond comme un fauve en cage… Aller avec elle m'a calmé… Je sais que tes sœurs n'ont pas… apprécié… je… Puis les mois passants, l'écart s'est accentué, et avec Feline je… Pardonne-moi, je t'ai trahie.

- Écoute on ne s'est jamais rien promis et Feline et de ta race. Je suis juste là pour savoir si tu veux continuer l'aventure avec nous. Pas pour te demander de rompre les liens qui t'unissent à elle. C'est oui ou non. Le reste... Je prends l'avenir comme il se présente…

- Je… C'est gentil de me faire toujours confiance…

- Cette histoire nous a tous ébranlé. Je veux avancer ! Cela me ferait plaisir de continuer avec toi dans l'équipe, si… si tu le souhaites… fin à moins que tu sois trop engagé avec…

- Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que tes sœurs…

- J'ai demandé l'avis de la team avant de venir ici t'en parler. C'est clair qu'il leur faudra un peu de temps pour passer l'éponge. Mais Tu restes le Sephi que l'on connait. Et tu as toujours ta place avec nous.

- … Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Je n'en ai pas encore parlé aux miss, mais je me demandais pas s'il ne fallait pas songer à agrandir la team. De façon à ce que si l'un de nous voulait faire autre chose, cela ne bloquerait pas les autres…

- Humm… C'est une bonne idée ! Je… J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir…

- Pas de soucis ! Ne sois pas trop long à te décider.

- Angel ! Merci !

- De ?

- De ne pas m'arracher les yeux !

- Nan ! Aucun risque, ils sont trop beaux !

- …

- Plutôt envie de t'envoyer chez le vétérinaire !

- Gloups !

- Donnes moi vite des nouvelles. Sale matou !

- Oui t'inquiètes pas !


	26. Chapitre 26 - La vie se poursuit

Chapitre 26 - La vie se poursuit

Mystic s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Panda-One et ronflait légèrement. J'avais fini de raconter le drame qui avait secoué notre team quelques années auparavant avec mon enlèvement. Il devait être pas loin de minuit passé dans cette taverne de la bourgade de Frigost. Nous étions parmi les derniers clients.

- Et bien malgré toutes ces turpitudes vous êtes toujours ensemble ! Dit Fantasya qui avait écoutée avec ravissement notre histoire.

Sephiroth et Sylis étaient intervenus pour donner quelques précisions ou relativiser l'importance que je m'étais parfois donnée dans les décisions. L'Eca avait le regard dans le vague. La passion des émotions ressenties lors de ce passage sombre de notre histoire était retombée. Cet évènement nous avait tous marqué. Elle avait ébranlé la solidité de nos liens et notre amitié. Rétrospectivement nous étions une équipe bien naïve à l'époque d'avant le drame. Mais nous avions réussi à rebondir et étions repartis de plus bel.

Mon enlèvement et la quasi paralysie que cela avait entrainé avait fait changé notre manière de penser. Je m'étais aussi découvert un côté sombre que je ne me connaissais pas. Poussé à l'extrême dans ses retranchements qui sait comment on réagit ? La fracture avec Sephiroth s'est réparée au fil du temps. Il voit toujours Feline mais passe le plus clair de son temps avec nous. Toujours partant pour de nouvelles aventures, comme celle qui nous attend dés demain sur cette ile retournée à la période glacière.

- Whaaaa ! Dit Sacrie en s'étirant. Je tombe de sommeil. Et demain on doit continuer à courir partout pour cette saleté de maire Cantile !

- Oui, je vais coucher. Enchaina Sylis.

On réveilla Mystic et allâmes tous nous coucher dans les dortoirs de la milice. Le lendemain nous cueillit avec des bourrasques de vents glacials. La journée allait être dure. Mais nous étions motivés.

Ainsi, nous avons accompli toutes les taches que le maire de la bourgade se fit un malin plaisir de nous donner. On dut bien reconnaitre plus tard que ceci n'était pas tout à fait anodin. En effet pour progresser sur cette ile au climat très hostile, il fallait beaucoup d'opiniâtreté. En gros sinon vous baissiez les bras sur les taches à faire pour la bourgade, ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer d'aller plus loin. D'ailleurs beaucoup de guerriers n'avaient pas avancé plus loin que la forêt des pins perdus. Se contentant de fracasser des Mansots.

Dans notre avancée sur l'ile, nous dûmes combattre des hordes de pirates dans le bassin de l'Alma, afin d'accéder au territoire des Larmes d'Ouronigride, une contrée volcanique. L'avantage du lieu est que c'était le coin le plus chaud de l'ile, l'inconvénient ses lacs de lave ou d'acide disséminés un peu partout. Ainsi après Ben le Ripate nous pûmes combattre le puissant Obsidiantre. Un être fait de lave et de pierre très dure. C'est là que l'on s'aperçut que nos équipements n'étaient pas adaptés à la résistance et la force des monstres de la région. Cependant en persévérant, on finit par continuer à nous enfoncer plus profondément dans l'ile gelée. Ensuite ce fut au tour du Tengu Givrefoux qu'on eut à faire. Sephiroth adorait ce monstre, moi pas. Même si les bestioles avaient un air de gentils nounours (en apparence !). Une fois passée la crevasse perce neige, on atteignit enfin le village ensevelit. Dernier bastion civilisé de l'ile. C'est d'ailleurs ici que j'achetais une maison sur trois étages avec mes économies. Je sentais qu'on allait passer les prochaines années dans ce coin là et qu'un pied à terre dans la zone ne serait pas superflu. Non loin on trouvait la forêt pétrifiée peuplée de créature qui faisait penser à celles qui avaient paralysé Dark et ses hommes dans la caverne des Fungus… mais sans leurs faiblesses ! Le monstre suprême des lieux était le Korriandre qu'il fallait attaquer dans son antre, sorte de grosse araignée redoutable. Notre avancée fût fastidieuse. Cependant au fur et à mesure que nous cheminions, nous pouvions nous fabriquer de meilleurs équipements grâce aux nouvelles ressources qui nous tombaient entre les mains.

L'étape suivante fut d'atteindre les crocs de verre et de s'attaquer au fameux Kolosso. Ce gros monstre était très intéressant car sa fourrure et autres ressources permettaient de faire pas mal d'objets intéressants. Il nous fallut pas mal de temps pour gérer le territoire suivant : Le mont Torrideau sous lequel se trouvait une ruche impressionnante où fourmillent une race d'ours –abeille et leur boss ultime le Glourseleste.

Je ne raconterais pas les détails de ces tribulations qui sommes toutes ne sont qu'un enchainement fastidieux de combat. Pendant cette période la team passa par bien des hauts et des bas. Au grès des humeurs de chacun. Mais malgré cela nous restions unis même après une bonne engueulade. Au fil du temps nous avions équipé tout le monde de bons équipements. A nous huit nous étions autonomes pour les différents métiers nécessaires à l'élaboration de tout cela. Nous avions également la réputation d'être une des teams les plus soudées. La maison du village enseveli fut témoin de nos aventures. Bien pratique en cas de mauvais temps, où on pouvait se mettre à l'abri et trier nos ressources le temps d'attendre une accalmie.

Cependant, après l'enthousiasme des débuts, s'installa une sorte de routine. Bien aguerri au climat et aux monstres des lieux nous étions devenus efficaces. Une sorte d'apathie s'empara de certains d'entre nous. Si bien que l'équipe encaissa très mal le nouveau drame qui devait nous tomber dessus au début de l'hiver de l'an 642. On ne sut jamais qui étaient les voleurs. Mais un beau matin toute l'équipe se retrouva en ayant plus que pour seule possession ce qu'elle avait sur le dos, c'est-à-dire son pyjama. Tous nos coffres avaient été vidés, nos équipements volés. Plus rien, même pas de quoi payer la taxe au zaap. Le seul qui avait échappé au dépouillage était Sephiroth parti en mission. J'étais anéantie. Des années de travail réduites à néant. Le plus dur ce fut pour Sylis qui fut écarté de la team, c'est lui qui avait laissé trainer son trousseau de clé sur une table d'un taverne, qu'un « gentil » inconnu avait ramené au tavernier. Un bon bricoleur en a pour cinq minutes pour faire une copie. Cela me désolais qu'il paye si cher son étourderie. Mais Sephiroth était si furieux qu'il était impossible de les voir réunit dans la même pièce.

Nous aurions pu sombrer dans un désespoir profond, sans les mains tendues par les membres de notre guilde. L'élan de générosité fut spontané. Une semaine après nous étions de nouveau sapés. Certes, de bric et de broc, mais au moins suffisamment bien pour gérer des combats afin de nous refaire. Mais en disant adieu à l'ile de Frigost pour un moment car devenue trop difficile pour nous qui la gérions si aisément. Il nous fallut trois mois pour retrouver à peu près les items que nous avions. Mais sans les améliorations de magie que l'on avait poussées à l'extrême sur les objets dérobés et surtout sans nos précieux Dofus.

On pouvait de nouveau s'aventurer sur l'ile glaciale. Mais avec un membre en moins et non des moindre plus nos équipements limités, les combats étaient possible mais fastidieux. Autant Sephiroth avait gardé son enthousiaste juste après le vol, faisant marcher ses innombrables relations pour que l'on nous prête de quoi assurer un minimum. Autant que plus on rendait les dits équipements dès que l'on avait pu en refaire un autre bien à nous, sa motivation dégringolait.

Nous étions encore loin du niveau que l'on avait avant le vol que déjà il allait trainer aux zaap discuter ou lancer des défis amicaux. Nous nous retrouvions donc souvent à six. L'ambiance en prit un méchant coup. Refaire tous ces combats pour re-fabriquer ce que l'on avait perdu était très difficile et démotivant. D'un autre côté, l'Ecaflip ayant toujours ses équipements, il n'était pas limité comme nous et pouvait prétendre à des combats plus intéressants. Inexorablement, il se tournait vers d'autres. La rupture définitive se fit à la fin de l'hiver. Las de voir les reproches luire dans nos yeux, Sephiroth décida de quitter Ulette pour d'autre contrée. Ce départ soudain ébranla de nouveau la team qui cette fois-ci n'y résista pas. Au début du printemps de l'an 643 la team était dissoute officiellement. Je continuais donc mon aventure sur le monde d'Ulette avec mes sœurs. Nos anciens équipiers venaient de temps à autre nous donner un coup de main ou réciproquement. Mon élevage de dragodindes nous aida beaucoup à acheter ce que l'on ne pouvait plus aller chercher nous-même.

Je ne regrette rien de nos aventures. Celles-ci ont été riches d'émotions et de sensations. On a parfois (souvent) du se remettre en cause, mais au final tout cela n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Alors que je finis ces mémoires bien au chaud dans un coin de la salle commune des Latcho Niglos, c'est avec plaisir que je me remémore toutes ces batailles, ces rencontres et ces découvertes. On a voyagé de long en large sur toute la contrée d'Ulette. Rencontré plein de monde. Maintenant, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai posé mon arc de guerrière. Les rhumatismes se font sentir et les nuits à la belle étoile ne sont plus pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles de Sephiroth. Par contre je revois souvent Sylis qui arrive en cliquetant, la vieillesse l'a rendu moins discret, ses os jouant les maracas.

Je n'ai jamais dit à mes sœurs que je revoyais Dark de temps à autre, dans cet endroit secret où j'avais passé tant de temps avec Sephiroth. J'ai toujours refusé son aide, même après le vol de nos biens. Question d'indépendance ou de fierté peut-être. Nous passions nos moments à discuter. Une amitié « poussée » nous liait. Du même type que celle que j'avais perdue avec Sephiroth lors de mon rapt.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce lieu que je vais confier mon manuscrit. Au milieu d'un bosquet d'arbre, il y a une petite maison de pierre abandonnée qui résiste au temps qui passe. J'ai déjà trouvé le petit coffre pour le conserver.

Le hasard de la vie le transportera vers d'autres mains… Les tiennes, toi qui lis ses lignes. A défaut de t'apprendre quelque chose mon cher lecteur, j'espère au moins t'avoir transporté dans un autre univers, le temps d'une lecture.

Silver-Angel, Ulette,15 Nôvamaire 673


	27. Chapitre 27 - Epilogue

Chapitre 27 - Épilogue

_Mes yeux regardaient la signature qui marquait la fin du livre. « Silver-Angel » murmurais-je. Je me rendis compte que j'avais la nuque raide. J'avais lu le livre d'une traite, totalement absorbée par l'histoire. Avec un sursaut je regardais par la fenêtre. Évidement il faisait nuit noire. 22h30 indiquait ma montre. Oula, on allait s'inquiéter pour moi dans la vallée. Je saisis mon portable… toujours pas de réseau et batterie presque à plat. La poisse ! L'orage était passé mais la pluie n'en finissait pas de tomber. Dans cette obscurité et sur ce terrain trempé, cela aurait été une folie que de vouloir rentrer. La colonie de fourmis aperçue dans l'après-midi était partie se coucher depuis longtemps. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, la nuit ne serait pas confortable._

_Je m'installais donc du mieux que je le pus sur ce banc en bois, me disant que j'allais finir sur le sol. J'avais l'estomac qui gargouillait. J'espérais sincèrement m'endormir rapidement. Et ce fut le cas car lorsque je me réveillais dérangée par les piou piou des oiseaux, je tenais encore le manuscrit dans la main. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre m'annonça une bonne nouvelle : le beau temps était revenu ! Je rassemblais donc mes affaires et mon sac à dos qui m'avait servi d'oreiller. J'ouvris la porte en bois et eu une minute d'arrêt. J'avais toujours le livre à la main. Je ne savais que faire. Pouvais-je l'emmener ? Et je me rappelais l'une des dernières phrase de ce manuscrit que je n'avais pas pu poser tant que je ne l'avais pas entièrement lu « Le hasard de la vie le transportera vers d'autres mains… »._

_Je retournais donc dans la petite maison. Caressais pour la dernière fois le cuir de la reliure, si doux au touché. « Ce n'est pas du cuir de vache, ça ! ». Et je me remémorais tous les noms étranges d'animaux cité dans cet ouvrage… Je repliais délicatement le précieux livre dans les tissus, le reposais telle une sainte relique dans son coffre. Je dus m'aider de mes pieds pour re-glisser le coffre au fond de la niche où je l'avais trouvé. Le tas de bois qui avait été devant avait fortement diminué. J'avais lu à la lueur du feu de cheminée._

_Enfin prête, je sortis. Après un dernier coup d'œil à cette petite maison de pierre nichée dans son bosquet d'arbre, je repartis vers le grand chêne où j'avais laissé le chemin. Cela ne faisait pas trois minutes que je m'étais mise en route que j'apercevais les secours qui avançaient dans ma direction._

_- Bonjour, nous sommes à la recherche d'une femme qui s'est égarée hier ! Dis un pompier qui semblait être le chef des trois hommes qui me faisaient face._

_- Cela doit être moi, je me suis faite surprendre par un violent orage hier après-midi._

_- Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?_

_- Non, non ! J'ai eu la chance de trouver cette petite maison là derrière._

_- Quelle maison ?_

_- Ben celle-là ! Dis-je en me retournant._

_Le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes. Où était le bosquet d'arbre, où était la maison ?! Je voyais bien le grand chêne qui était à cinquante mètre de mon abris d'un soir, mais… Tout_ _autour s'étendait une grande plaine herbeuse, sur laquelle il aurait été difficile de cacher une maison._

_- Je… je ne comprends pas ! J'en sors. Cela ne fait même pas cinq minutes que je me suis mise en route !_

_- Euh madame ? Sans vouloir vous contredire, je connais bien la région pour y faire beaucoup d'intervention. Il n'y a aucune maison de pierre dans un rayon de 10 km._

_- …_

_- Cela doit être le choc. Ou un mauvais rêve. Par sécurité, on va vous emmener à l'hôpital. On appelle l'hélico, asseyez-vous là._

_- Je peux marcher !_

_- Vous avez passé une nuit dehors sous un sacré orage, on ne va pas vous demander d'efforts supplémentaires. Allez-vous avez gagné un petit tour d'hélico !_

_Certes présenté comme ça, cela avait l'air ludique. Mais enfin autant de moyens pour si peu… Je me retournais vers le grand chêne et l'endroit où était censée se tenir une solide petite maison… M'enfin, je ne pouvais quand même pas avoir inventé tout cela. J'entendis l'hélicoptère arriver. C'était impressionnant ! J'avais le cœur à fond. Ne pas me faire faire d'effort qu'il disait ! J'étais comme un gamin qui monte dans un manège pour la première fois de sa vie, ravie et inquiète. Quand l'engin pris de l'altitude, je regardais avidement par la fenêtre, j'allais forcément la voir cette foutue maison… Ni cette fois, ni les autres fois où obstinément j'étais revenue quadriller la zone, je ne revis cette petite maison avec son toit de lauses, son bosquet d'arbre…_

_Alors que l'hélicoptère faisait des manœuvres d'approche aux abords de l'hôpital, je percutais sur une évidence :_

_Si j'avais passé une après-midi, plus une nuit entière sous un orage intense, comment cela se faisait-il que j'étais parfaitement sèche et absolument pas en état d'hypothermie. J'allais en parler à l'officier qui m'accompagnait, puis me dis que j'allais m'attirer des complications à parler d'une maison fantôme… Je n'aime pas les blouses blanches._

_ « C'était un lieu secret que de rares personnes connaissaient. Un lieu où l'on pouvait parler sans être dérangé. Je me rappelle de Dark adossé à la petite maison de pierre, ses murs chauffés par le soleil renvoyaient une douce chaleur. Il était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux et son aura d'un rouge flamboyant. J'aurai peut-être dû lui dire... oui. »_

ψψψψ

Et voilà, ainsi se termine « Les mémoires de l'Ange d'Argent ». J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

J'ai passé des heures passionnantes sur ce MMORPG qu'est Dofus. J'ai croisé tout un tas de gens, des « ti-jeunes » et des moins jeunes. Des qui savent à peine écrire français (le SMS c'est le mal) et des qui manipulent la langue de Molière à la perfection. Oui, oui, j'en connais beaucoup qui s'astreignent à commencer par une majuscule et finir par un point, même sur un canal de chat. Ce role play s'inspire donc beaucoup de ce que j'ai réellement vécu en jeu. J'ai gardé le nom des guildes par lesquelles je suis passée.

« Les joyeux Loufokes » : petit clin d'œil à « Kakku » et à « Pet » les Bordelais un peu Bohème. Petite guilde de « viocs » ultra discrète. De bons fous rires aussi avec « Krole ». (Sur ce genre de média, on est considéré comme vioc après 25 ans !)

« Les fruits exotiques ». Grosse guilde sympathique. Sa meneuse « Figue » beaucoup plus sympathique que ne peut le laisser penser le RP, qui n'est qu'une élucubration tirée de mon imagination. Les anciens membres qui ont lâché Dofus depuis longtemps, « Colt », « Malachim », « Vegetal », « Minato », ceux qui sont encore là « Alshyros », et j'en oublie.

«Les Chokobons ». autre petite guilde de "viocs" où était rangées notre Pandawa (Panda-One) et l'Osamoda (Fantasya). Au Grand Keolan notre meneur et maitre après dieu, ou c'est l'inverse !? A Pulchen grand manitou et bras droit toujours disponible et de bonne humeur (C'est lui qui nous a écrit la fameuse recette du Poolay à la bière de Bwork). Pour la petite histoire Pulchen a réussi l'exploit de me décoller de Dofus pour me coller sur Minecraft le monde des cubes ! Bon j'ai réussi à le scotcher sur TERA now, héhé. Et enfin, une grande pensée à ma Fecatte préférée Zazaa. Faut se tenir les coudes, il y a si peu de "vraies" filles sur ces jeux

Ensuite ma dernière guilde : « Les Latcho Niglos ». Sa meneuse Daladia, une maman comme moi ! On a inondé le canal guilde avec nos histoires de cuisine faisant saliver tous les autres loulous connectés, les déconcentrant de leur combat. C'est aussi la guilde qui m'a permis de me relever du vol de nos équipements. Car effectivement, on a eu la malchance de se faire piller 7 de nos 8 persos . Rude coup. Beaucoup nous ont aidés, donnés, prêtés, soutenus. Je ne cite pas les pseudos, mais si vous cliquez ici : fr/guilde/ulette/latcho-niglo-62300028/membres vous ne trouverez que des gens sympathiques.

A cette occasion, je remercie aussi les « connaissances », certains m'ont donnés 500 kamas (« je ne peux pas plus, mais c'est déjà ça »). Oui cela semble ridicule par rapport au prix d'un dofus ocre à 60 million. Mais la mer est composée de gouttelettes d'eau ! Et chacun vous a donné à sa mesure. J'ai été touchée par cette générosité venant parfois de joueurs que je connaissais à peine. La mise à nu de nos persos m'a montré un autre côté du serveur Ulette que je n'espérais plus dans ce monde de kikoulol. Celui de l'entraide, de la gentillesse, de l'échange. Cela change de ce que l'on peut observer sur les « map agro » où se tiennent des propos souvent lénifiants.

Enfin, cette aventure n'aurait pu exister sans mes deux compagnons de jeu « Sephiroth-Deceived » et « Sylis-Blood ». On a réussi l'exploit de coexister dans la même team plusieurs années malgré notre large différence d'âge. (Non je n'ai pas connu les dinosaures ! Mais enfin !) J'ai beaucoup appris de leur part sur le jeu en particulier et comment sont les jeunes en général. Confrontation qui a été enrichissante pour moi. J'espère qu'elle aura été réciproque.

Je suis encore mille fois désolée les gars, pour le million de boulettes que j'ai pu faire en combat. Je ne suis qu'une fille


End file.
